Maybe we always were together
by charis-chan
Summary: ON HIATUS! Shego is hounted by her destiny and it had to do with Kim. Both girls got to know each other by the strangest way possible. 100 % Kigo. Chapter 18 is up, FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible, or Shego, or Ron.I only own this story.

-------

Rain.

Dark.

Death.

The hill was filled with bodies. The grass was covered with blood. It seems that there was no body alive. But, if you were there, then you could see her. She was kneeling in each body, checking if somebody survived. It seems not. Her ebony hair was soaked with rain as was her almost naked body; only a white blood-covered cotton dress protected her nudity of the cold weather. If someone would be able to be close enough from her, they would be seeing crying. Her face was soaked, yes, but not only rain and salty water made her seen like a movie terror character, but also blood, dried blood painted her beautiful face. Her body was covered with bruises and cuts, and the blood in her dress was not only her.

She was crying, yes, but nobody would comfort her. Never. And she knew that.

She was searching for somebody alive.

And, yes, there were five persons alive: an ebony young handsome man; a blond middle-aged man and an almost identical woman; a read-headed woman and an old man. But they were only judges. They couldn't help, they couldn't save.

The raven-haired girl finished here searching; nobody alive. She then went for her now blood-covered sword, and her now broken shield. She began to walk towards the 'judges', but the weeping made her shake. She felt in her knees over the mud. And she began to cry louder and harder. The 'judges' only saw her, no comfort came from them, not even help to put her back on her feet.

"You really think she can do it?" the ebony man asked.

"Of course she can." The eldest answered.

The girl managed to reach the five persons after a while of cry. She stood in front of them, her gaze down.

"Well done, Shera." The blond woman congratulated.

"My name is Shego." The girl muttered.

"Now, you were the one that manage to survive. So here are you new blade and shield, Shera." The blond man tossed her a jade-handled sword and a black circular shield, with a green snake across of it.

"My name is Shego!" the girl's snapped.

"Your first assignment, Shera-" The read-headed woman started.

"My name is Shego!" she yelled.

"-will be stay with and protect the princess, Shera" the other woman finished.

"My name is Shego!"

"You know which your name is!"

"I do! My name is Shego!"

The blond man slapped her across the face. "Stop being stupid Shera!"

A silent tear of pain fell down her sore cheek.

"My name is Shego. She used to call me like that." Shera, uh, Shego, whispered. Nobody heard her.

"Now. Come on, let's get you home. The faster you gather your things, the faster you can leave." The eldest man spoke and began to walk.

"Yes, master."

--------

Shego woke up in the middle of the night. A white light blinded her.

"What the fuck?" Shego gasped in horror.

"I need help." There in front of her stood a raven haired teenager. "Please, I know you can help us".

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing her?" she was scared, nobody knew were does she lived.

"I'm Shego, and I know you can help us."

A/N: well this is my second story, and is my first Kigo. So enjoy and please, REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kim Possilbe. Disney does.

-----

After the battle, Shera returned home with the five persons of the hill, well if you can call _that_ home. _Home_ was an ancient castle. It was built in the top of a rocky hill and on one side there was the ocean. Most of the castle saw to a very lofty cliff. The only way to arrive there was by horse, following a very difficult road. Only a few could do the trip by foot, and those were always the kids that lived in there. Of course the men and women were riding a horse each one. Shera was walking behind them.

As she climbed Shera thought about the few hours ago. She listened the screams again in her head. She saw again the blood, the scarlet color that dyed the green hill. At least the rain would wash it. Tomorrow she would see again that hill again green, but she will be alone, for the first time in so many years. When this thought came to her mind, she started to cry. The tears obstructed her view and she fall.

"Shera! Watch your pad!" the ebony male barked at her. He never liked her. He tought that she was just another. Just another.

"Yes Master Gyles" Shego voice was sorrowful. Today she lost so many people. She only wanted to die.

"I'm very proud of you Shera" the eldest man said her in an uncared voice. Yes, he was very proud. He always was very proud of her.

"You don't have to Lord Warwick. She is just another one" Atarah, the blonde woman said at him.

"Mi sister is right my Lord, she is only one more. Nothing special." The blonde man, also called Stephen, commented.

"Besides, she didn't won by her own hand. She's not special." The red-headed, Marlene, said. They were talking like if Shera wasn't there, but again, she wasn't special, she was just another one.

"But all you know I love seen a battle, and this one was one of the best I ever saw" Lord Warwick stated. Of course, he can't tell them he was proud, it was wrong.

"I'll like if you don't talk like if I weren't here" Shera, also know as Shego muttered. Well, she really liked not to be in there.

"You will not be here any longer, Shera" Gyles remembered to her.

"I know, I will go to the palace and baby-sit a fucking princess" what was the propouse in been alive, if only she do it to take care of a eleven years old princess.

Marlene stopped her horse and returned to slap Shera in the face for the second time that day. "Watch your mouth, that kind of commentary can cost you your head"

"Yes Lady Marlene" she said as stroked her sore cheek "It's better than stay with a spoiled girl" added under her breath to avoid been slapped again.

The rest of the trip was in silence. When they finally arrived to the castle's door the sunset was lighting the valley below the castle.

"Who goes?" a man at the to of one of the towers ask to them.

"Lord Warwick"

"My Lord!" he saluted, then he turned to the castle "Open the gates"

The wooden doors opened with a crack and reveled a big open yard. In there some children were training in pairs whit swords. A gray-haired man was watching them.

"Master Arrick, you can stop now" Lord Warwick said the man.

"Lord Warwick" he bowed his head as greeting. "You can stop now kids!"

"Yes" all the children answered at one and stop fighting. Then they saw the Lord of the castle and kneeled down without saying a word.

The five riders dismounted their horses and gave them to the pages that arrived running to greeting their masters. When they were on their feet they started to walk to the castle. As Shera past master Arrick, she saw him looked at her with proud eyes.

"Go to your room, gather your things and prepare to dinner" Atarah said Shera when they enter to the main corridor.

"Yes ma'am" always following rules. That's was all her live, since she was three.

Shera did at she was said. She went to her room, there six beds were crowd, and there was only space enough to move to bed to bed. She saw at the beds, now empties and the urge to cry overwhelmed her.

"I'm so sorry" she whimpered as she hid her face in her hands. Tears began to fall and there was nobody to comfort her.

She cried while gathered her things, her things were only two white dresses, a small wineskin, a raven feather and her new weapons. She went to a near bed and looked under it. She fished a small wooden box. She opened it and saw the thing that it held. Another raven feather lied in the box. She took it an held it to her face. She kissed it.

"I promise I'll never forget you. I promise it" she swore after the third kiss. "I promise it." Then she put the two feathers in the box and went to take dinner.

In the night she got out of the castle with the box in hand. She ran to the north of the castle, where the cliff began. She climbed the wall that separated her to the sea with the ease of a cat. When she arrived to the top she sat down in the edge of the wall and kissed twice the box.

"I promise I'll never forget you. And you know I never brake a promise." Then she let the box fall to the ocean. A single tear found it way down her cheek.

----

"Jaja Kim Possible, you think you will stop me!"

An hour ago Wade called Kim and Ron. Drakken was at the Space Center. He was trying to steel some chips for his lasted creation… but for the first time he was alone.

"Drakken, I always stop you, so why not surrender and avoid being kick?" The red-headed was staring at him from below, he was in a tiny ship, and in his arms he was carrying a huge box, well huge for his arms.

"You can't stop me, neither the buffoon!"

"Is Ron Stoppable, oh, man, why nobody remember my name?" Ron mussed out loud and Rufus nod in agreement.

"Because you are not important. Now, Bebes, destroy Kim Possible!"

"Bebes? What happen to Shego?" The young male asked

"Yeah, where's she?" It was odd to Kim. She never saw Drakken alone trying to steel stuff. Sure she saw Shego doing that alone a couple of times, but never Drakken alone. Odd, she thought.

"None of your business, now Bebes, attack her!" A good way to punish your enemies is laughing like a psychotic, just like he was doing.

The Bebes went for Kim meanwhile Ron went for Drakken and the box. After a few minutes all was over. Drakken was put in jail and the Bebes were put under custody of Vivian Porter, the head of robotics in the Middleton Space Center. But Shego never came.

----

"Whadaya think, Kim?" Ron and Kim were at Bueno Nacho. They came after stop Drakken and his Bebes. Since they arrived Kim was silent, she was thinking. Ron and Rufus were, as usual, eating like two starving cows.

"Nothing…"

"Kim you're thinking something" he said with his mouth half-full of naco.

She sighed "I… it's just that, I was thinking in Shego. Why Drakken was alone today? I mean, he never try to conquer the world without her. I kinda miss the battle. It's just odd."

"That's not odd."

"Of course is it"

"No Kim. Odd is **that**." He pointed to a window those views to Club Banana.

Kim view to the direction Ron was pointing. There, cross the mall was Shego, wearing a green-grass top and a black skirt, entering the store. "Hey! What she's doing here?"

"Dunno, wanna go to ask? Hey, you can fight her, so, afterwards, you wouldn't stay so depress"

"Better, lets follow her, maybe she wants to make problems in there."

They stood and exit the restaurant. As they walk towards Club Banana, a young teenager dressed only in a white cotton dress ran cross them and burst in the store.

Kim stopped walking and grabbed him. "Ron. Do you saw what I saw?"

He saw her very confused expression, his face was matching. "You mean a _very_ young Shego?"

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna say, yes."

They ran to store and entered just in time to see the teenager talking to Shego. Shego was very angry and was yelling at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shego demanded to know.

"Don't wanna be alone" she not only looked like Shego, but also sounded like Shego, only a little more young.

"What the fuck? I let you alone only five fucking minutes ago!" she shouted at her "Besides, you're a fucking warrior; you can be by yourself without to much trouble."

"Don't wanna be alone. Besides I don't know what I can do here, and you know, I don't have a blade."

"A blade?" Ron echoed in a very puzzled voice. Kim only had time to grab him and hide behind a counter.

"Shhh. You want her to find us?" he shacked his head "then shut up and lets watch her."

Shego glance towards their direction. She scanned the area, only to find it empty. She looked again at her young self.

"Well now that you are here, lets choose you a descent wardrobe"

"Why?"

"Because your fucking dress is pathetic"

"You're not a beauty, you know?" see, just like Shego.

"You want my help, _Shera_?" Shego said the name in a very unpleasant form, her eyes narrowed. The girl also narrowed hers but only nodded. "Then shout the hell up!"

"Yes ma'am."

They started to walk trough the corridors, stopping to saw some clothes for Shera, always green or black. The girl was bored, but she didn't complain. Shego finished buying what she like, not bothering in asked Shera if she likes it or not, only checking if the stuff was the right sizes.

Meanwhile the hero team was watching them. Kim was thinking about the fact that Shego was selecting the clothes you like a normal person. She shocked more when she saw Shego walked towards the cashier and bought, not stole, BOUGHT the clothes.

"She's buying?" the blond guy was puzzled, just like Kim.

"It seems. This is getting odd every minute. Why is Shego buying clothes for a teenager?"

"Dunno, but they're leaving. We follow them?"

"Of course"

They exit Club Banana only seconds after Shego and Shera did. They follow the pair trough the mall. They saw them entering a martial art store.

"Shego?" Shera asked the green-skinned thief.

"What?" Shego was looking at the swords in the store

"Why can't you call me Shego?" she also was trying to find a good weapon.

"Because that's my name"

"Mine too"

"I know, but it's strange to call somebody else by your name"

"I'm doing that"

"Let's do this, I call you by your birth name and you call me by mine, are you okay with that?"

"Sure, but you need to tell me your name"

"Sheherazade"

"Sheherazade?" a second after the sound let her mouth, Kim cover it whit both hands. Neither Shego nor Shera heard her.

Ron gave her an amused glare. "Who's the one that need shut up?"

Both Shera and Shego look to their direction. Kim again only had time to took him and fall to the floor before they saw them. "You" she barked to him.

"It's long" Shera stated to the pale woman after check nobody was in the store.

"I know. Only call me Shede. That would be enough. Do you like this?" Shego took a short black-handled katana.

"Not for me."

"What kind of weapon do you need?"

"A regular sword, I don't know how to handle this, you what kind of weapon use?"

"Don't use"

"You fight with you're bare hands?"

"Of course, besides I got this" she ignited one finger and than let it die the flame a second later.

"I forgot about that. Sorry, but I can't use this" she pointed toward the katana.

"Then find something to use, here is the only place they sell this kind of weapons."

"Yes _Shede_" she purred the name, and before Shego could barked at her she ran to find a weapon.

Shego continued seeing the blades, until a surprise yelp filled the martial art store. She ran towards the noise, only to certain buffoon with a very puzzle expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" She barked at him.

"I have a better question. What she is doing?" Ron pointed towards Shera. She was kneeling with her gaze down. In front of her was Kim.

"My princess" Shera told and everybody's mouths opened.

----

A/N: Well the second Chapther is up, I hope you enjoy it. Please review! And if you have questions, please ask them.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Kim Possible. Disney does.

The road was empty. There were rocks at both sides of it. The tiny carriage was traveling very slowly. It had been a week since it started it travel. It had been a week since that awful battle, since all that death, since all the pain. It seemed that had been a year, but it only was a week. A week of pain for Shera.

By now Shera was very familiar with the unstable movement of the cart. At the beginning it was impossible to bear all that movement. The nausea mixed with the tears. At the ending of the fourth day, Shera was very ill, both physically and emotionally. By now she only was the last. She was able to recover thanks to the very kind woman sat across her. The woman came to the castle the day after the battle. She was the princess' governess.

"Darling, are you hungry?" see? She was kind, never, not a single time in her life; Shera was called 'darling'.

Shera only stared though the window at the rocks that they were passing. Yesterday was the day that the tears stopped falling. Her eyes were red and little dried salty-water steams cross all aver her pale cheeks. She had been crying, not sobbing or weeping very much, only tears that fell like a permanent river, in front of the woman, but she didn't care, and the governess didn't say much. She felt guilty and pity. The girl was so young, she thought. A lovely little girl didn't deserve so much pain. Although the girl didn't spoke in the whole week, she was sure Shera was very lovely, and also very kind. She cried, when it was suppose that she wouldn't. She was lovely and kind, the governess resolved, perfect for her little Princess.

"You know darling, I'll really like to talk with you" her voice was like a lullaby, just sweet and low. She wasn't the typically mad governess. She was just like a lovely mother.

"What do you want to know?" Her voice was hoarse after spending the whole week crying. She never spoke before, and that impress the old woman.

"I'll be very glad if I know your name" she was very happy to finally been able to heard the girl's voice.

"I'm known as Shego" she said flatly. She wasn't interested in talk to the older woman. She only wanted to return the woman the favor she gave her, namely helped her to feel better a few days ago.

"But you're named Shera, isn't it?" she was trying to get her comfortable. It wasn't working.

"If you knew my name, why did you ask?" she was getting irksome.

"I also knew you don't call yourself that way, so I only wanted to know how I'll been calling you. I'm Countess Elizabeth, but call me Betty."

Shera turned her face away the window to stare at the woman. Her face showing disbelief. "Why do you are this way?"

"What way?" She was stoned by the question. What did she meant?

"This way" she said with a motion of her hand "I mean, nobody call me Shego now, in there I was called Shera, no matter what. And now you are saying that you knew I hate my name, and also you're going to call me Shego. Besides, you're telling me call you Betty, not Elizabeth, or Miss, or Countess. Why do you do this?" Really, she was very confused. In her whole life she learned to obey the elder people, and calling them by their titles. She never met a woman that allows her to call her 'Betty'.

"That's simple, dear. I know you're a good person, and I also know that you are going to take care of my darling Kim" she smiled at her "I trust you"

Shera was touched by that. She blushed a dark red and her gaze dropped. "I don't know what to do in front of a Princess" she mumbled shyly. See? Betty wasn't wrong; she was a very good girl. Well with only a few people, and Betty was one of them. They only talked a few minutes, but she felt good. They barely said her that she was trust, or that she was a good person. That was too much for her. She was getting soft in front of that woman, but that wasn't matter, Betty was someone to trust, she told herself, Betty was somebody that she will be good with.

"Don't worry, she's a good girl too" she was starting to love that pale girl "how old are you?" she ask out of the blue "You don't seem to old, maybe sixteen or so"

Shera blushed a little more "Nope. I'm thirteen."

"Only thirteen?!" she took her hand over her mouth, trying to avoid a gasp pf horror let her mouth. S_he is too young, poor girl, done that at thirteen? Poor little girl._

"Yeah. I'm thirteen." She looked at her whit a puzzled expression. It was bad being thirteen? she wondered.

Betty tried to look calm. She smiled at the puzzled Shego "Then is better. My Kimmie is eleven."

"Your Kimmie?" Shera asked

"The Princess" she said and Shego nod in understanding.

They stayed in silent for the rest of the trip. Shego notice that they were entering a huge villa. There were sellers in the street. She also saw the market and the blacksmith's shop. She was impressed with all that. She never saw so many peoples in a same place. They continued trough the village. Some time later she saw the cart passing trough a big entrance and moments later the carriage stopped. They arrived to the King's palace.

The left side door opened and a young man greeted them.

"Welcome home, my Ladies" he said as he bow his head and steeped aside to her them get out of the tiny cart.

"It's good to be home. Come Shego, you'll love you're room" she started walking toward the front gate. It was an enormous wooden door.

"My room?" she asked as she ran after the oldest woman. The things were getting stranger at the moment. Betty didn't answer her. She was busy searching for someone.

They entered a huge room dressed in white marble. Shera never saw something like that before. It was amazing. It was the dance hall.

"Your highness, Princess Kimbra" a voice echoed in the room as they walked trough it.

Suddenly a little red-headed girl ran cross the dance hall and threw herself to Betty's arms, who was in one knee and with her arms opened. The girl started sobbing the moment the older woman embraced her.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Betty said as she stood up gathering the girl in her arms and started rocking her while stroking her back. She was carrying the girl like a toddler. "I'm here."

"Don't leave me again!" the girl whined in the woman neck and started weeping louder.

"I'm here, Kimmie, I'm here."

Shera saw the show with a mix of emotions: bit of shock, a bit of pity, a bit of guilt and a bit of embarrassment. Shock because she didn't thought that Betty was stronger enough to carry the girl. Pity because the girl seemed to be very wounded. Guilt because she was the cause that the girl was crying that loud, she was the one that made Betty stay away the Princess for more then two weeks. And embarrassment because, well… the girl was very cute and adorable, also beautiful, and Shego blushed the moment she saw her.

-----

"Stop doing that!" Shego barked at Shera, who was kneeling in front of Kim in a martial arts store, at Middleton Mall. "She's not your fucking Princess. She's is just a stupid red-headed that has thirty seconds to explain what she is doing here." She glared at Kim. It couldn't be happened. First Shera came into her house in Upperton. Now Kim knew something was going on. _This can't be happen_

Shego told herself, _this can't be happen._

Kim didn't answer, she was puzzled. A girl was in front of her kneeling and claiming she was her Princess. Only Shego call her like that, but only to get her nerves. But it seemed that that girl was very serious about calling her her Princess.

"She is the one I'm looking for" Shera told the pale woman in a whisper. That was fast, she thought. She came looking for her Princess, and now there she was in front of her. That was FAST.

"No, she's not." Shego was becoming irksome at the moment. If Shera didn't stand up she would going to kick her butt very hard.

"But-"

"Look, stand up and see her" Shego ordered and she stoop up. Shera saw Kim, she was older then her princess, that was sure, and also she was using a wired outfit. "See? She isn't your princess" Shego said at Shera's expression.

"So she isn't her?" Shera asked her after seeing she was right.

"Nope" _Finally. She understood!_She grabbed the blade that Shera was holding in her left hand and started towards the cashier. It seemed that today Shego was going to buy all the stuff she need.

"Uh… Shego? What's going on?" Kim said as ran to the other female. Ron and Shera followed "Where do you get another clone?"

"She's not a clone. And what is going on is none of your business" She said at she purchased the black-handled blade. Then she gathered some of the bags of Club Banana Shera and she bought a while ago.

"Shego. You know I can take you to prison only to make you talk?"

"Sorry Pumpkin. You can't" she seemed tired. She was not angry, or amused or even been naughty. She only wanted to finish what she was doing to go home and try forget about everything.

"Why not?" sure what was happening was none of her business, and she couldn't take Shego with her for only know some stuff. But she was curious about what was going on. She followed Shego as she exited the store and started towards the car park

"Because all the warrants are expire. And I didn't do anything to go to jail." Why Kim needed to be there. It wasn't fair.

"Shede" It was Shera who was talking "we both knew this was going to happen"

"I never wanted this to happen" Shego said in a low voice "I did all I could to avoid this, and you know it"

Kim looked between the other to females. She needs to be a clone, she thought. They were like twins the only difference was that Shego was taller and Shera didn't has that greenish tone in her skin.

"You know you couldn't escape" Shera's voice was sorrowful ice and her eyes were fill with understood. "Neither I"

Shego signed "I know" She looked to Kim and Ron, both waiting her to been herself, namely, a bitch, and said them to get out of her way, but they were impressed when she act different. She looked at them with defeat in her eyes "You two have time for a long history?"

They nodded and the four went to sit at Bueno Nacho to hear Shego began her story.

-----

A/N: well here's another chapter, hope you like it. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Kim Possible… Disney does.

----

"How to begin?" Shego mussed out loud. She and Shera were sitting in the same bench at a table in Bueno Nacho. Kim and Ron were in front of them. Shego seemed nervous and also stressed. She looked tire and old, like if she hadn't sleep in the past few days, which was true. "This is difficult" she sighed while rubbing her temples with her hand. She looked so defeated. It looked rather cute, Kim realize, but the moment she founded out she threw away the thought .

While Kim shook her head trying to erase what crossed her mind, Shera pulled Shego's blouse to get her attention. The moment the eldest female looked at her, she started to talk in a very strange language, which Shego seemed to understood, because the pale woman also started to talk in that way. They were having a discussion of some type. Some words were familiar to the heroes, but they couldn't understand what they were saying.

Kim frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. It was rude to talk in front of other people in a language that they only understood, Kim thought. It never occurred to the redheaded to thought that maybe they were planning something. It was just that Shego really looked concerned, and in a strange way, Kim just knew that, this time, she could trust her.

Both women stopped talking. Shego's expression was less nervous, but she looked very uncomfortable, her gaze was down and also Shera was trying to avoid everyone's eyes. It was a tense moment and Kim thought that the air could be cut with the blade that was in the bag next to the odd pair

They were all silent until Shera broke the mood. She locked very sad, and her sorrowful voice only confirmed that.

"So, as you may know my name is Shera, but I am also known as Shego. Don't ask why." She added when she saw Kim was about to open her mouth "My parents get rid of me when I was three. I spent a year at an orphanage. But one day the devil knocked at my door"

----

It was rainy outside. It was also dark. There was a thunderstorm, and the clouds were blocking the moonlight way. The rocks that filled the hill looked like gotten out of a horror film. Its shadows cast all over the rocky hill. It almost looked like in there were no life. Only occasional flash proved that wrong.

The lightening reveled an old house. It looked like it was ready to fell apart. Well it was falling apart, all the south side was ruins, and you could saw were there wasn't any roof. It was built in the top of the rocky hill. It was lofty enough to been very difficult to reach the top. But looking at the right spot, there was a road. It wasn't an easy road, it was also rocky and almost nobody would get to the house by foot. You would think that nobody lived there, but the tree men galloping to the house would prove you wrong.

The men arrived to the house's door and the one that arrive first knocked at the door with a little to much force. Inside the house latches were sliding. And in only a few seconds an old woman answered the door.

"This is not an inn." The woman replied in a harsh tone. Not even the King would be welcome in the house.

"We are not here to stay in your pigsty, old woman. We were sent by Lord Warrick" Gyles answered her in the same tone.

"Oh. I'm sorry my Lord" she apologized with a grin. "Please come in" the woman offered. Just hear that name always made her happy.

Inside was even worse than outside. The rain made it way towards to broken roof. There were rats wherever you looked. Bugs were everywhere. The walls were moldy and the smell was awful. Not even a pig could live in that house. But a lot of people lived in there. Much to their dismay.

Once the men were inside the old woman let them for a few moments, only to return to them with three goblets. "Please drink some wine" the two men that were with Gyles took a goblet each, but he didn't.

"I have more important things to do, old woman. Gather your kids" he ordered her.

"Yes sir. I have some boys you may want to see" the woman marched to the back of the house, but before she went too far Gyles stopped her.

"I want to see all your children, old woman. Not only the ones that you want me to see."

"Yes sir."

The woman disappeared and Gyles and his men were left alone in the hall.

Gyles entertained him self watching the fire that was in the decrepit fireplace. It was something unbelievable that a fire could stay when the water fell in front of it. Then he saw her.

Kneeling in a corner next to the fire was a little girl. Her face was dirty as was her raven hair. Her eyes were soft green, but they were dull. She looked very thin almost sick. She was dressed in a delicate brown dress, which was torn in several places. Her gaze was down and dirty streams crossed her face. It looked like she had cried hard. Gyles looked at her with interest.

"Girl, what are you doing in there?" He inquired in an amused tone. The girl was very pathetic and that was fun. The girl only lifted her head and looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "What's your name, then?" the girl stayed in silent. "Do you kwon your age?" then girl shook her head, but she still didn't open her mouth. He was going to continue to bother the girl, but the old woman returned.

"My Lord, my children are waiting for you" she said while nodding towards the back of the house.

"All of them?"

"Yes, my Lord" she nodded.

"Then who is she?" she motion at the little girl. How looked at him with fear in her emerald eyes. She even made herself backwards as if doing that would help her avoid that devil woman wrath.

"Oh my Lord, she's no one. Her name is Shera. Her parents saw the demon inside her and they left her here. She is only an evil girl. Believe me, my Lord. She will only bring you problems" she said in a dismayed tone. That girl was only a demon in a human body. Beside she wouldn't make her earn too much money.

"Why you say that?"

"Because she is mad" she secured him while walking towards the girl. When she got there, she yanked her girl by the hair, who yelped. Gyles expression was amused. "Satan ate her hearth and then he filled her body"

"It is true, girl?" Gyles asked at the always silent girl. Shera looked at him for a second or two and then she turned to the woman.

"Answer him, you idiot" and then she kick her with too much force for an old person.

"No sir" she answered honestly. "I'm not. She is the one that is evil" She wasn't mad; it was that woman that was the demon.

"You see my Lord? She likes to lie, don't you?" she pulled even harder her hair. She only hissed.

"No, ma'am" tears of pain started to fill her eyes. "You are the one that lie" well it seemed that even after being kicked Shera was a smart mouth. "You say you don't have any money, but in your room you have a bag fill with coins" that earned her another kick.

"You known what happen to people that is devil when they die?" Gyles asked the girl.

"They go to the hell, sir." She answered looking at him.

"Yes. They end in a hole of fire and sulfur. And if you get there, you can't escape. Then what you need to do to avoid get in the hell"

"I need to stay alive, no matter what" that made Gyles laugh. But it wasn't fun for the old woman.

"Shut up. You bastard." The woman started to kick the girl and Gyles only smile a bit. The show was amusing. Well to him anyway, the men that came with him were seeing the scene rather nervous.

"When you are done, I'd like to see your children, old woman" that caught her attention. She stopped kicking her and returned to Gyles.

"This way my Lord" She led the girl in the floor next the fireplace. The girl didn't attempt to stand, she stayed there.

Gyles followed the woman to a very dirty room filled with children of all ages. Boys and girls looked at him with fear. The oldest ones know what he was doing there. They were the ones that didn't fear him, they know that if they were in some way useful to him, then they wouldn't live in there some time ago now. Some older girls were even carrying babies whit them. They all were dirty, just like the house, and they also smelled.

"Here my Lord. He's Henry. He's the strongest boy in here" The old woman yanked a five-year old boy and showed him to Gyles. "See? He's strong" she said and rubbed the boy's arm.

"Yes. I can see it." He said skeptically. The boy was like a little pig. It looked that he was the only one that the mad woman fed. He was fat, not strong. And his eyes were just like ones a pig would have. Also his nose was a pig's one. He was wrapped in a dirty clothe that only showed his obesity. Man he looked also stupid. "This is the one you want me to take?"

"Yes sir. He is the best I have" Oh. She could smell the money.

"Boy, if I would be able to give you whatever you want, what would it be?" he asked to the boy.

"A big meal, sir" yes, he was just as stupid as he looked. All the children looked at him in disbelieve. If he asked somebody else, they would say get away of there. But it was to be Henry, that boy only thought in his stomach.

"So, how mucho do you want for him" he asked with a devil smirk.

"Only ten golden coins, my Lord" she loved when they came, they always took someone of her children.

Gyles laugh again then his face turn very serious and, to everyone surprise, he kick the boy in the middle of the face. The boy kicked the floor and stared to cry as blood made its way down his face. The woman looked between them and rapidly she tried to help the boy to stand, but the boy only cried and he didn't move. Even he cried like a little spoiled baby.

"Woman, that boy is useless to me, he will die within a week" he said as he cleaned his fist in one of the shirts of his shocked men. "I'll give you five golden coins if you let me take Shera"

Everyone gasp in shock. The devil girl was going to be taken.

"But my Lord, she's devil" the woman tried to dismay him. It wasn't working. Sure Henry would be better. She fed the boy only to be taken. She spent a lot of money in that boy. He needed to be taken.

"No old woman. She's smarter than you, it that why you say she is a demon. She also is stronger than this pig" he motioned Henry "She's the one I'm taking for five golden coins. Or I'll take her without give you anything, is your choice"

"It's a deal" she had to yield. It was that or nothing; at least, that little demon would be out of there.

"Good" he turned to his men "Give the woman her money, pack the girl and let's get going, I want to be home as soon as possible" he then left and the men followed his orders one of them gave the woman the desired coins and the other went for Shera.

The four left the house moments later. Shera had her face bruised after being kicked. But it didn't matter anymore. She was been taken to a new home with that men. Life would be better, she thought. Oh, how wrong she was.

----

"I was taken to an Academy, but not a normal one. I was trained to fight for nine years. I also learned the basic things. At the beginning I thought that it would be amazing, but I was wrong, it was worse than the orphanage. When my training finished I was sent to bodyguard the Princess of my country… but she ran away…" Shera trailed off. It was a painful subject to talk about.

"And you're looking for her to come back to your house." Kim stated to the obvious. The little tale that Shera told them was little credible. In what part of the world an orphanage would be so bad? Okay, they weren't palaces, but they're not as bad as she said.

"Yes"

"And Shego's helping?" she asked in disbelieve.

"I am" the green-skinned muttered.

"Amazing" she mumble and Shego looked at her with an angry expression. Kim caught. "You know why she ran away?" she asked he younger woman in front of her.

"I… no" she said with some doubt in her voice. It was fairly certain that she was lying, but Kim didn't pressure the issue.

"And why told us this?" Ron asked to the pair.

"Because we need your help" Shera said immediately.

"Why?" both heroes asked.

"Because it was written one of you would help us" Shego answered without looking to them "As is was written that I would help Shera with her problem."

"Because it was written?" Kim asked very puzzled. Shego had to be in drugs. She didn't know which ones, but defiantly, she was in drugs, and hard.

"Yes. Look, we need your help, even if I don't want to admit it, but if you don't want to help us, then fine, don't help us!" She was so tired of this bullish, she only wanted to go home and call it a day. Her face showed stress and also showed that she was in problems. She looked more human than other times Kim could look at her in such a short distant. "We only agreed to take both of you in this because we know we couldn't escape" she sighed "Shera lets go" she started to climb to her feet. But Kim grabbed by her arm and stopped her. Shego looked at the tiny hand that was touching her. She fight back a blush that attempt to make it way to her face.

"I want to help you. I don't know why, but I know you need help. It's only that this story is a little difficult to believe" she said and she meant it. Back in her mind she knew she was telling the true, it was just that the true seemed a little too unbelievable. "I want to help you, but could you give us some time to think?"

Shego sighed. She was so tired, so she yielded easily. "Sure, whatever" She sat again and took one of the tickets of her earlier shopping. "You have a pen?" she asked the petite hero.

Kim looked in her cargo pants and found a pink pen. "Here" she tossed it to Shego.

"Thanks" she said with a little smile as she grabbed the pen. Kim didn't know what was more unbelievable, Shego thanking her, or Shego smiling at her. She changed glances with Ron, only to discover an equal surprised boy.

"This is my address. If you want to help then go tomorrow night by seven" she gave Kim the ticket with an address written in the back of it. The calligraphy was neat and also readable and Kim wished she had a similar one. "I hope see you tomorrow. Come on Shera" and with that both women gather their tings and left the pair alone.

"Whadaya think?" Ron asked as Kim put away the paper. He was skeptical. He didn't trust Shego.

"I don't really know, I mean it's very wired"

"The wired thing I ever saw" Ron agree.

"Wired" Rufus squeaked.

"I know, I don't know why, but I believe her. I mean today she wasn't with Drakken. And she looked too human…" Kim trailed off because she didn't know how to express herself.

"Mm. K.P.? She's human."

"I know, it's just that she looked to sincere, so innocent. I don't know" Kim sighed because she did not know. She was very confused.

In that moment they heard the familiar four-tones beep. Kim pulled her Kimmunicator and greeted Wade. "What's the stich, Wade?"

"Hey Kim. Global Justice needs you." The computers lover informed the pair.

"What's the problem?" they both stand up.

"Doctor Director told me everything, but I don't know if I can believe her, though." He said them, as they exited Bueno Nacho.

"What told you?" Ron inquired

"She told me that about an hour ago all the machines in her quarters started to hum and they turned off. Two minutes later there was a white flash that blinded them. When they opened their eyes, there were five men in stranger clothes standing in front of them. I don't know to believe her" he said.

Kim and Ron only exchanged looks. Kim sighed. The day was getting odd by the minute. First, Drakken tried to dominate the world without Shego. Then she met Shera, who told her a fairytale story, and know five men appeared in Doctor Director's office. Well at least Shego gave her time to think about helping her.

----

Shego and Shera walked in the Middleton Mall's car park. Shego pulled out a small remote from her skirt and hit a green button. A click sounded and immediately a black sports car appeared in front of them. Another click and the trunk opened. Both let the bags in and start towards the front of the car.

Once inside Shera turned to Shego. "She will help us?" she asked, her eyebrow up.

"I really hope she doesn't" she sighed for the million time. Oh, she really hoped she doesn't. It would be so painful had to work with the teen hero. So painful in so many ways.

"Why?" she really hoped that she helps them. She knew if somebody would gonna help them that somebody would be the redheaded. She really doubted Ron would help. Well at least she was certain that it was written that she was going to get help by two truly heroes.

"Because…" she trailed off and looked everywhere, but Shera. She sighed again and an uncomfortable silent followed that simple word.

"So, all those prophesies were true, weren't they?" Shera didn't need to Shego say it aloud. She knew her fate, so she also knew Shego's. "Don't worry." She said her with a happy smile.

"This can end in so many ways! I tried all I could to avoid this" she said in a sad voice. Her eyes started to fill with salty water.

"Me too"

"I really tried" tears began to fell down her cheeks "I don't want this to happen. I would do everything only to avoid knowing this. To avoid felling this way." She grabbed the flywheel tightly as softly sobbings began to echo the car.

"It was written. You knew it. I knew it." She rubbed Shego's back and the older woman only started to weep loudly. Shera sighed. "At least think about it. And don't make the same mistake I made. For your sake and her sake. You can't avoid it. It was written."

"I know it was written. But it goes beyond that. First I didn't care, hell I also forget it. When I was given this power I didn't remember. Then my mother die and I suddenly remembered. I told my self I was being stupid. Then my father… I felt scare. I was truly scared. After that accident with my brothers I started trying to avoid my fate" she told to Shera, looking at her with her green gaze full of pain. "I… I don't… don't want _that _to happen!"

"It was written." Shera knew so well that all that was written couldn't be avoid at all.

Shego nodded. She started the car and drove them to her house in Upperton. Once her car was safe in her garage she snapped, making Shera jump.

"I know it was written! But I can't, I mustn't, I don't want to fell in love with Kim Possible!"

----

A/N: Chapter 4 is up! I know I take to long writing this chapter, but family problems made me went out of the city for a couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy this! Plaese! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Kimmie… Disney does. Too bad…but, hey! I do own Shera, Kimbra, Gyles and some character you don't know, yet… never mind. I'm crazy. Don't laugh… I said don't laugh! ;)

----

Kim and Ron entered to the GJ quarters an hour later Wade called them. Doctor Director was pacing in the front door waiting for the young duo.

"Finally" she sighed when she saw them coming.

"Hey Doctor Director. Sorry for being late." Kim said as she reached the old brunet.

"Possible, Stoppable" she grated them. "Come this way" she turns towards the back of the building, where Kim knew were the interrogations rooms.

"So, what happened?" Kim asked as they followed the GJ head "Wade told us something very strange"

"Then Mr. Load told you everything" she continued to walk with Kim beside her. Ron was walking behind, not paying any mid at the little talk in front of him. He only wanted action, not talk. "Basically five strange men appeared here."

"Strange in what way?"

"They are dressed in old outfits and they were carrying swords and bows" she walked towards a wooden door.

She stopped and opened it. The small room was dark and in one of its wall was a glass that let them saw that all what Wade told them was true. There sitting in aluminum chairs were five men, well, four men and a teenager, who, surprising was just like Ron, the only difference was that him was wearing a short beard. The other four were young men. One of them was ebony, another bald, other was redheaded and the last, brunette.

"This can't be true…" Kim gasped when she saw them.

"The youngest one looks like you Stoppable." Betty Director muttered.

"I… I…" Kim couldn't find words. First she found out that Shego had a young self. Now these five men appeared. "Are they clones?" she asked with her mouth open.

"No. We made a DNA test and none of them are clones… but…" she trailed off, such news were a little impacting.

"But?" Ron was now interested in the women chat. Hey, a boy in there was just like him!

"But they have a common DNA with you four. Like if they were familiar to you. Like a parent or so." Doctor Director couldn't believe the results of the test. There was no way a person almost identical to Ron wasn't a clone.

"Did you interrogate them?" Kim asked with some hope in her voice. If those men looked like other people but they weren't clones, then there was a chance that Shera's story wasn't a lie.

"Yes we did. They said they came looking for a Princess that had being kidnapped" she informed them while look in the room with some puzzlement.

"No way!" Ron shouted "There's no way this can be true!"

"Ron!" Kim hissed in his ear and slapped him lightly just in time to avoid been seeing by Doctor Director.

"Ow!" he complained "What I'd done?"

"What was that?" The GJ officer demanded to now. The pair was always wired, but today they were wired even for them.

"Nothing" Kim said in an almost angelical voice "Right Ron?" If she could kill with her eyes, Ron would be dead after the glance she shot at him.

"Right KP"

Doctor Director only looked at them. But she didn't ask any more questions.

"So they are looking for Princess, right?" Kim asked to the old woman. Betty nodded. "So why call us? I mean sure GJ would be able to find a kidnapped girl."

"They asked for you" The Director commented.

"Why? No, let me guess. Because it was written." The shocked expression from the other woman was enough for the red-haired to know she was right.

"How do you know?" That girl was starting to scare the brunet. She made a mental note to ask in the future Mr. Load if he gave the girl something to read someone else mind.

"Let's say this is not the first time I am asked for help only because it was written." She shrugged. "So they asked for Kim Possible?"

"No. They asked for a redheaded that was supposed to help them. They said she can fight and also that she had saved the world in some occasions. And we only know a person with those characteristics: you. You'll help them?"

"I don't know." That answer really caught Betty Director out of guard. Since when Kim Possible, the 'I can do anything' girl, don't know if help somebody?

"Why not?"

"First I want to hear their story" she looked at the five men "I want to hear it, so I could tell if she is lying" that last was said under her breath, so nobody heard her.

"Fine. This way." Doctor Director yelled.

They exit the small room only to enter in the next one. The moment Doctor Director entered the room the five stood up and waited for her. Hey they were gentlemen, so if a woman was stand up, then they would do the same, even if that woman was dressed like men. That was normal by now in the office. Every time a woman entered they all stand until the woman did, or until she leaved. Doctor Director sat and they followed.

Then Kim and Ron entered, and the men did something they wouldn't expect. The five threw themselves to the floor and they stood in their left knee and bow at her. It was something that neither Dr. Director nor Ron expected. But Kim wasn't surprise at all, hey in the morning a young girl did the same. It would be strange that they didn't do it. _Well, at least I know now that they were saying something that is right, I really look like their princess… _Kim thought. It was a point in favor of Shego and Shera.

"Your highness" they said at once. That impresses the elder woman a lot.

"Chill down. I'm not your Princess" she said a deadpan tone. She sat down next to Dr. Director; Ron followed her and did the same.

"My Princess, you must be kidding" Gyles said. He and the blond boy stood up and the other three remain in the floor.

"I knew it!" the young man shouted "We are late! She had perverted her!" He turned to Gyles with fury in his light brown eyes "This is your entire fault! I knew we must go to the druid in the moment we saw she was kidnapped. But you insisted in first look for her in the kingdom!" he hissed. Kim could only thought in who spoiled the boy sound. He was whining when it was clear enough that he was a man already.

"My Lord. I thought that she would be in our time. I never thought she would be here" he said while bowing his head to the shorter man.

"It was you-" he couldn't answer because certain read headed cut him off.

"I'm not your Princess" she said plainly. She only wondered if she looked so similar to that princess. If Shera and the blond boy in front of her were an example, then she must be just like her, after all they were like another version of Shego and Ron.

"My Lady, don't joke with me!" the blond boy implored in a forceful way.

"Look at me carefully; do I look like your so called princess?" She demanded. She was getting tired, if Shera could see the differences between hr and _her_ princess, then they could see it too.

They looked at her. She looked very familiar, like a twin of her beloved Princess. But she also looked a little older than the girl they were used to. She was their Princess the blond decided. I just had to be her, even if she looked old enough to be the sister old sister.

"My Princess, please don't lie to us! You know who you are" he now sounded so demanding. Like if he wanted to her to yell. He was very spoiled, the teen concede.

"I am not your Princess" she said.

"My Lord" Gyles interrupted "Maybe she's right, she is older than your Princess. She is also wearing that strange outfit" Kim made a face when her mission outfit was mentioned; she was getting very tired with this two men. "Maybe she is not your fiancée" he could saw the difference between the two girls; this one looked more mature, in many ways, than the little girl he knew.

"She is her, Gyles; I can recognize her even with my eyes close" he was certain that she was her princess; well all the women for him were the same.

"Lord Donald. She is not Princess Kimbra" he said gently to his Lord.

"She is. She had to be! I know she is older, but she may be here a couple of years now. Also that… that… witch may drug her and made her believe she is nobody!"

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. FUCKING PRINCESS!" okay, now it was clear enough that she was pissed off. Ron and Dr. Director only glare at her in disbelieve. Well even the perfect girl was not so perfect. When Kim felt the glares she realized what she'd said. She blushed a light red. Then she recalled something "Wait a minute, did you say fiancée?"

"Yes. She's Lord Donald's fiancée. And please, forgive us, my Lady" Gyles bowed at her. "You are obviously not our dear Princess. You may be the girl that had save the world countless times, aren't you?" he smile gently at her only making her blush even deeper.

"Yeah. That's KP, Booyah!" Ron couldn't but smile. But he was very puzzled that the boy was just like him. "By the way, why do you look like me?"

"I don't look like a filthy boy!" Donald shivered at the though.

"Look, believe it or not, but you look just like him. Those three also look like people we know" Dr. Director motioned to the men that were still in the floor. Yes, they looked just like Team Impossible.

"My Lord. Remember your history classes. They _must_ be like us." Gyles said to her master. The blond boy was so angry that he was starting to get red. What he did to get punished and have to follow this boy orders what something he would never discover.

"Right. I remember now" he calmed down and looked to Kim "Please, accept my apologizes"

"It is okay. So what happened?"

"Princess Kimbra, daughter of the land of Lord Aengus, had been kidnapped by her bodyguard. We don't know where she is. She can be here, or in our land, we don't know. We went to the magician and he showed us the Book. In there we received some answers. So we came." Donald said in an amused tone, like he was entertaining telling Kim their adventures. Kim thought he was a moron. How could been getting fun when someone important was missing.

"But, how you know the girl was kidnapped? I mean, she could only run away." Kim pointed out.

"There was fighting marks in her whole room. All her things were in the floor. Her bodyguard was missing. It's that we know she was kidnapped. Only her bodyguard, aside for a few persons can enter in her room." Kim nodded. There was a point where Shera's story disagreed. But for a reason she looked so concerned because the girl was missing. Those men were looking everything but concerned.

"But why did you call me?"

"That's easy, my Lady. It was written that we would receive help in here. We heard about a very powerful woman that had save the world in many occasions. So we decided to come to see you and ask for help. My Lord would pay you many golden coins for your services. Or many horses, if you prefer. We only want her in time for the wedding." Gyles said polity.

"I don't charge" she said rapidly, and then something clicked in her brain. "Wait a minute. Do you only want my help because you want her in time for get marry?!" the petite red headed asked in disbelieve.

"Yes" both men said. Both sounded amused, not that the teen could say why.

"You don't want her because, I don't know, you care for her or something?" Kim was shocked because these men were talking about a girl just like she was a lost piece of their collection.

"We do care. If she doesn't get marriage, then my Lord and Lord Donald's father won't end the pact that will join our kingdom. The two families will be unstoppable! Nobody will make a war whit us." Gyles stated firmly. That was the cause of everything.

"So you do it for mix your families and stop a war. I see… well I guess is something very important to you" she sighed in disappoint.

"So. You will help us?" Donald asked.

"No" was the teen answer. Then she stood up and left the room. Ron followed her.

Doctor Director saw the duo leave. In a way she understood Kim. Those men were only in there because the girl they were looking for was the ticket for their pact between the two families. But it was something strange saw Kim Possible don't help somebody. She sighed, well at least the girl know how to said no to something she didn't agree with.

The men were shocked. Never, ever, had a woman said them 'no'. Gyles was aware that in this place the women were almost like men. They dressed like them, they talked like them, they behave like them and also they talked to them like they were equals, something against the nature.

Donald was infuriated because nobody contradicts him. He was the Prince of one of the most powerful families in the whole world. If he said so, that red headed witch's head could be pulled of by his three bodyguards behind him. He was getting red again and he was starting to shake. Gyles only looked at him and shook his head. That boy was the most spoiled brat in the world. Maybe hen everything finished he would never saw him again. The blond boy impacted his fist in the table in front of Doctor Director, making almost everybody, but Gyles and Betty, jump in surprise.

The three men that looked like Team Impossible were equal shocked and angered. Nobody could refuse their Lord. Not even his father. That little bitch would pay for her insolence, the three vowed. It was obvious they were not very smart.

----

"KP, what was that?" Ron asked the teen as he closed the door behind them.

"I am not helping them" there was no way she would help someone that only looks for their own interests. Those men were only thinking in the benefices a wedding would bring. There was also the way Donald and Gyles looked at her. Their eyes were like ice when they mentioned the girl. Hell, even Donald in some points appeared to be amused.

"Why not? They said the girl was kidnapped" Ron couldn't believe Kim. Donald said she and her bodyguard were missing. "They said her bodyguard did it"

"I know" there was another point. If Shera was telling the true, then she was the one that kidnapped the girl. But in the morning she was looking so sad and stressed. When she spoke her voice was filled with pain and sorrow. Her eyes reflected concern and fear. In those emerald pounds she could saw that the girl was telling her the true. "I don't believe them"

"Why not? It's not that Shego and her friend were telling the true" Ron trusted his other self more than Shego.

"They weren't telling the true" and she meant it. In Gyles' eyes she could see the falsehood. He knew something that he wasn't telling He wasn't sincere. Maybe Donald was telling the true, but they only wanted the girl for marry her. She could saw why Kimbra ran away. She would do the same in her position. "Besides, she only want her for force her to marry"

"How do you know she doesn't want to marry him?!" he was getting angry because her friend didn't agreed with him.

"Calm down. I know it because if she wanted it, then she wouldn't ran away"

"She didn't run away, KP! She'd been kidnapped!"

"Ron, stop shouting. There is no prove they are telling the true. She could just run away" this conversation was starting to go in a direction she didn't want to go. They only had had a chat like this before. And it didn't end pretty.

"Kim, they said she was kidnapped! So she was kidnapped!!" at this point he was starting to get red too. Kim didn't know what was making him so angry, but she had seen this attitude before. Back there when they fight after she ended their relationship. In there he was pissed off and he made a mistake that cost them their friendship.

"Ron, why are you so angry?" she needed to calm him down soon, before he do something they both regret.

"Kim I am not angry! Why don't you believe them?! It's because of Shego?!!" he practically hollered in her face. He also grabbed her by the elbows tightly, hurting her.

Kim only winced at the pain. "Ron, Shera told us what happened, and believe it or not I trust her, I trust them both. It's just that the men in there didn't look honest enough for me to agree with them."

"Kim, Donald and Gyles are telling the true!" a few GJ agents were starting to look at them.

"Ron, are you angry because I want to trust them?!" she could not believe it.

"No Kim!" He was starting to get very violent. Just like the time before.

"Ron even if they were telling the true, I won't help them. They only want her to marry her. They don't look so concerned about having here missing. I bet they don't love her. Shera was worried. They are only looking for a prize. Are you mad at me because I want to believe in Shego?" He grabbed her with more force. Tears of pain started to fill her green eyes. "Ron. You are hurting me!"

He shook her forcefully don't hearing her. "No. It is because you don't trust me. And now you want to trust one of the most wanted criminals in the world!!" he muttered.

He was right; since after they broke up she didn't trust him anymore. The thing he did after she said him he loved him, but only like friends made her realize he wasn't the person she thought. It took her almost three months to Kim to been able to saw him again. Now they weren't best friends anymore. Only friends and if he continue hurting her, then they would finish been only co-workers.

Kim was trying to get out of the grip. She stopped when realization came to her. "Are you jealous?" He didn't answer, he only grabbed her.

She was the one that was starting to get mad now. She was been hurt by her friend only because he was jealous. She knew she was right at not trusting him anymore. "You know what? I don't regret stop trusting you. You didn't change like you said so. Now let me go before you regret it. I have better things to do. Like go and help someone that wont hurt me as much as you did!"

That made him reacts and realizes what he was doing to her friend. He released her and he saw the bruises in her arms. They were starting to get violet. His tone changed to one of concern "Kim. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I… I, pleas-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I gave you a chance, and you throw it away. Ron I really believed you'd change." She turned towards the exit and began to walk away from his ex-friend.

"Kim!" he shouted but she didn't turn. He saw her disappear through a door.

----

Kim arrived to her house a couple of hours before dinner time. She came in silently, to avoid been heard. The last ting she wanted was been asked about her mission. She only wanted to go to her room and cry, cry hard. She wasn't feeling right. She was angry, sad, disappointed and hurt, but mostly disappointed. She wouldn't give him a second chance, Monique told so. Now she knew she made a mistake.

It seemed that wasn't going been able to make her plan. She was walking towards the stairs when her mother called her.

"Kimmie! You are home." She greeted her from the kitchen where she was attempting to made brain loaf. Then she noticed her daughter's mode. "What happened? Are you hurt?" her voice expressed worry.

Kim only shook her head no and start towards the stairs again, but her mother stopped. She came for her and grabbed her by her right elbow. Kim only hissed at the pain that that cause her. Her mother saw her reaction and leaded her towards the light that came from the kitchen. Then she saw the bruises.

"What happened to you?" she demanded to know. Kim only lowered her head.

Ms. Possible took her by the hand now and made her sit in one of the kitchen tables. She walked to the freeze and pulled a pair of cold packs. She gave one of them to Kim while she put the other in the girl's left elbow. Kim winced at the cold.

"How did you get this?" she asked in a low concerned tone. With her hand made Kim to put the other pack in her right elbow.

"Ron" she whispered so low that her mother couldn't hear her. She only heard a mumble, but she didn't understand the words she said.

"What you said?" her mother was now very concerned.

"Ron did it" now her mother understood and she gasped.

"Oh Kimmie, I'm so sorry!" she was truly sorry. She knew what happened that first time and she also knew how her little girl was injured that time. She truly believed that Ron would change, but he proved them wrong.

"Don't be. I knew this could happen. Please don't tell dad." She knew how her father would react to such news.

"I won't. I promise. Are you two still friends?"

"I don't think so" she mumbled. She was mad with herself; she was the one that trust Ron. She was the one that made herself so much damage.

"Want to share what happened?" her mother was trying to calm her somehow. It wasn't working.

"We had a discussion. He wanted us to help some men, and I disagree"

"And why you disagree?" she was interested now; her darling child always helped people, so why it was she didn't wanted to?

"They are five men that are looking for a girl that ran away from her house. They are looking for her to force her to marry a spoiled blond boy that doesn't care about her. I won't help them no matter what." she said with such conviction that her mother was shocked again in a few minutes. "Mom? Can I go now? I really want to be alone."

"Sure"

Kim exited the kitchen and leaded to her room. When she arrived in there she flopped in the mattress. She cuddled her pandaroo and started sobbing. She started thought about her friendship with Ron. It was so perfect before they started date. Then she discovered his truly personality, so she ended with him after a while. She really loved him at the beginning, but the boy started to act strange towards her. After she broke up with him he acted so wild. He hurt her very much that time. Then after two months he tried to recover her trust, but she wasn't so sure. At the end she gave him a second chance. This time was the last she vowed.

After a while of cry she moved lightly and she heard a small noise from her pocket. She reached down and saw the ticket Shego gave her. She needed someone to talk to. Monique was out of town and obviously Ron wasn't an option. Her eyes wide-open when she read the amount of money she paid in Club Banana.

"I can't believe she paid so much" she mused. Kim wondered if Shego care too much if she spent so many in Shera. That was a point, she believe, if they weren't telling the true, then why buy her something? She wondered…

"I know I'll regret this, but I really need to talk with someone" she said to herself after changing in a more proper outfit: her green top and her blue pants. She walked down the two pair of stairs.

"Mom. I need to go out. I'll be back soon!" she shouted as she reached the front door. Once outside she read once again the paper and started to walk towards Upperton.

It took her almost an hour. An hour in which she though in came back many times. But now she was in front of the dark blue gate of a modern house. It was three floors and it was made with white limestone. The roof was a deep blue. And it had a chimney in the left side. In the second floor there was a pair of terraces one of them was lighted. The third floor was smaller than the other two, and all the lights in there where on. The rest of the house was dark. The pad that leaded to the house from the gate was covered with limestone also. The gate was opened so she entered and walked to the front door, which was made of white wood.

Kim took a depth breath and knocked with force enough to been heard in the third floor. Soon she heard footsteps.

"Finally!" a feminine voice said. "I thought you wouldn't coming" She didn't sound like Shego or Shera. "Tara what to-" The door opened to revealed someone she didn't want to saw. Kim gasped the name in shook and surprise.

"Bonnie!"


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Kim Possible… Disney does.

----

It's dark.

Maybe I shouldn't go away. But I needed find her.

I'm scare.

Maybe I shouldn't accept that man help.

I miss her.

Maybe she is looking for me.

I need her.

Maybe she was right, but she told me...

I love her.

----

"Possible. What are you doing here?" Kim couldn't believe it. There in front of her, holding the door semi-opened was Bonnie Rockwaller. The girl that made her life a living hell.

Kim was speechless. She expected to see Shera, or Shego. Hell, even maybe one Team Go member, but not Bonnie. She reached in her pants pockets for the ticket Shego gave her. She read it, and then check the house's number, the address was right.

She returned her eyes to the girl in front of her and blinked several times. Bonnie was dressed in what seamed to be pajamas. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a pink star in the middle of it and a pair of pink shorts that matched with the star. She was also wearing rabbit-shape slippers. Her brunet hair was wet.

"Well Possible?" Bonnie pressed.

"I was given this address. I was asked to come here." She tossed the ticket to Bonnie to her to check it. But before Bonnie could read it a familiar voice echoed in the hall.

"Bonnie. She is asking if you know where her baby is." Shera came from insides and stood behind Bonnie, who turned to saw her, not minding she was giving her back to Kim.

"And how could I know?" she asked in an irked tone.

"Don't know. She asked." Shera shrugged.

"Tell her I don't know where her fucking baby is."

"Fine" she yielded and was going to go when Bonnie turned a little, so she could continue 'talking' with Kim Shera saw her. "Hey. We weren't waiting for you 'till tomorrow" She greeted her.

"Wait a minute. You know her?" Bonnie was stunned. She knew where Shera came from, and that she didn't know anybody aside her and Shego. Well maybe she was wrong, but the simple fact of knowing that Shera knew Kim made her upset.

"Yeah. Shede asked her to come here. But she was supposed to come tomorrow night."

"I need to talk to you two, now" Kim chose to ignore the fact that Bonnie was in pajamas at the same house her ex-enemy. Yes, she was thinking now at Shego like her former nemesis. She didn't know why, but the simples facts that happened in the day made her feel like Shego as an ally.

"Come in" Bonnie yielded. Now she was really angry. Why Kim Possible was at her house? Did she do something that bad to get punish like that? She doubted it. She opened the door completely for Kim to enter. As soon as Kim started to enter the house she turned and went to the back of the house.

"Take off your shoes and put on some slippers" Shera's voice was gently, not like Bonnie's.

Kim looked puzzled until Shera motioned with her hand at the left side of the hall they were standing. There was a small road of shoes. Some of them were sneakers and regular shoes, but what caught Kim attention was a pair of well known boots. The green and black boots were at the end of the road; next to them was a pair of blue slippers. Kim went for them and took off her shoes, letting them next to Shego's boots. Once Shera saw Kim in the slippers she motioned her to follow her.

Kim followed Shera while looking at all directions in the house. The hall didn't look like something Shego would choose. The floor was wooden. A light wood, just as the door. The lower halves of the walls were also covered in that wood. The rest of the walls were painted in a pearl white. At the left Kim saw the entrance of the living room and dinning room. As far as she could see, the couch and love seat weren't black or green, but a common light brown. She couldn't saw much because Shera was walking very fast towards the stairs that were at the end of the hall.

They climbed the stairs and Kim founded her looking at were seemed to be family pictures. That shocked Kim more than she was at that point. There was a picture of Bonnie while she was baby. In which there was a little ebony-haired girl playing with her. In other there was the ebony girl as a baby too. It seemed that they were only baby pictures. The last one was a wedding picture between a handsome brunet man and an ebony young woman.

When they reached the second floor Kim saw there was a narrow hall. At both sides of which were several doors. All of them closed. There the floor was wooden and the walls followed the same patron that the ones in the other hall. As far as the teen hero could see the house was very large.

Shera walked to through the hall to the end of it and reach with one hand a cordon that hang in the ceiling. The ceiling seemed to be solid, until Shera pulled down the almost invisible cord and a second pair of stair appeared. As soon as the opening appeared the hall was filled with loud metal music.

Shera climbed and Kim followed quickly, wondering what was up there. When they emerged Kim could see that they were a gym. The room was really big. On the left side, in the corner, was a big tatami. Next to it was a door. The right side was filled with usual gym equipment. In front of her stood the last thing she expected: the wall was covered in all kinds of weapons. From small knives to wooden swords to big blades to bows to revolvers and to larges rifles. Some of them were hanging in nails. Others, like blades, were resting in specials shelves. There was in the middle of them an empty shelf.

In the middle of the tatami were Bonnie and Shego, discussing.

"Where the hell did you put it?" Shego demanded to know. She was dressed now in a black tank-top and a pair of black pants. She was only using socks, though.

"Why the hell are you asking me? I don't know were the fuck it is!" Bonnie knew she was lying, but that was a top secret.

"You two were the last here. Please, tell me, where did you put it? I can't loose it." Kim was surprised to see Shego almost beg to the short female.

"Have you checked the rest of the house?" Bonnie asked in a gentle tone. Okay, Kim conceded, that day was filled of surprises.

"No" Shego answered honestly.

Bonnie sighed and marched out of the room. She passed near Kim and glared her so intense that Kim actually felt her soul leaving her body. Shego watched the brunet leave and her eyes focused in Kim when Bonnie left the room.

She was blushing lightly a light red. She was disturbed to been caught begging Bonnie. Her blush disappeared in a moment to been replaced with anger. "What are you doing here?" Shego asked in her usual tone.

"I need to talk to you" Kim looked at her. For a moment she was scared at the sight of Shego angered at her. She thought of the thief in her usual confidence self and then she recalled the woman she met that morning. A woman that appeared so young, so innocent. The woman which her voice sounded so sweet, so surrendered. A woman that acted so different than her usual self. A woman that looked so… well, beautiful.

Shego saw the fear in the girl's eyes and looked around the room. "What happened to that idiotic sidekick of yours?"

"He is not…" Kim began to say with little force, she even trailed off because she didn't know Ron now. Maybe he was an idiot, she silently conceded. She remembered the events of the day and she suddenly felt the urge to cry again. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she quickly glance the floor.

Shera, who was besides Kim, looked at her with pitiful eyes. Kim looked so much like Kimbra the last time she saw her. The red headed turned her head away just like the little princess. Her eyes gleamed with tears just like her. The only thought of the little redheaded made Shera wanted to cry too. She looked at Shego with her eyes wet only to discover that the woman softened her expression. She was eying them with a mixed expression of sorrow and pity.

Shego sighed and reached for a remote control that was resting in a small wooden table under the several weapons. With the device in her hands she turned off the music and a tense silent filled the room for a few moments only to be broken when Kim started sobbing. Shego sighed again; it was starting to be a habit of hers, and went to do the last thing Kim could expect. She embraced the petite girl as gently as a mother would embrace a new born child.

Kim was shocked when she felt the arms around her. For a moment she thought that Shego would attacked her and she tensed her body, but when she felt that that was a comfort hug she placed her arms around Shego's neck and started weeping harder in the taller girl's shoulder.

Shego embraced the girl in her arms gently and slowly she began to stroke her back in intent to calm her. It wasn't working. So she also started to make small comforting noises.

Kim didn't calm down and Shego was worried. She really hated when somebody cried. It made her feel like her hearth was torn in small pieces, just like now. The girl was crying hard, but she did think it was her fault. She only wanted to seem angry because she was embarrassed about the begging thing she was sure Kim saw. She thought that that was the thing made Kim cry, but she didn't understand why.

Shera only looked at them as the tears wanted to run down her face. The girl made her miss her princess. They both looked so vulnerable while crying that hard. She started recalling Kimbra's smile and laugh. She wanted cry so badly, but she didn't wanted to been seen cry. It made he look weak. She tried to swallow the fell.

Shego glanced Shera and looked the pain in her eyes. It seemed that the day was going to be all about tears, she thought trying to sound amused, but the sight of the two girls in pain made her sweet side to emerge. She opened one arm while continue hugging Kim with the other.

Shera looked at the arm not sure what to do. Sure Shego was doing it only to rest that arm, right? Her question was answered when Shego motioned with her hand to her come close, her eyes were soft and in a way made Shera knew there wasn't anything to fear. Shera slowly followed the order and when she was close enough to Shego she was suddenly embraced too. Shera was confused, since when she was embraced? It didn't matter. She started weeping as hard as the girl next to her, putting her arms around Shego's waist and occupying the shoulder Kim wasn't using.

Shego keep holding the girls and continue stroking both backs. The girls started to calm a little as the time passed. They were glad that Shego's arms were warm, because they were starting to feel cold. Both stopped crying but hey didn't left the elder woman arms, and Shego didn't try to pull away either.

"You two feel better?" Shego asked after several minutes the girls stopped crying. She felt they nodded in her shoulders. "Want to tell me why were we crying?"

"I'm sorry" Shera said as she pulled away rubbing her red eyes. "I miss her" she truly missed her. It was good she didn't need to tell Shego the entire story, because she knew it. Shego knew how much she missed that beauty girl.

Shego nodded accepting the answer. She then glanced down to the girl that was still holding her. "And you?"

The gentle tone in Shego's voice made Kim feel even better. Yet she didn't release her. "Ron and I fought" she said. Her voice was hoarse because of the crying. "You are right. He's an idiot."

Shego was taken back at the word of the teen. She truly thought Kim and Ron were friends since time ago and she believed that nothing could broke that union apart. Well, now she was certain that the girl was hurt because of the boy. At least now she knew she wasn't the cause of the girl's crying, but the sorrow in Kim voice and the pain in her eyes disturbed her.

The girl's actions made Shego wanted to hold the girl tightly and tried to pull away the pain, but she knew Kim wouldn't appreciate it. The sight of Kim so hurt made Shego fell bad too. The realization of how Kim worried her made Shego fell a lot of pain. _Maybe is too late…_

A suddenly noise pulled out Shego out of her thoughts. It took her another sound to discover that the noise came from Kim's stomach. The girl had the decency to blush the moment she realized that she was starving.

Kim hided her face in Shego's neck. "I'm sorry" she mumbled in the soft skin.

Shego and Shera couldn't but laugh at the oddity situation. "Are you hungry, aren't you?" Shego asked still chuckling. Kim only nodded. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Before we talked to you"

"It had been a while. You want to stay for dinner? Maybe after that you could tell us what happen with you and the sidekick" Shego was sure she could feed another mouth. Besides she was really curios about that fought.

Kim parted a little to see the taller woman in the eye. Stay for dinner? Sure Shego was joking. It wasn't exactly was she came for. But Shego suggested her to stay and after that tell them about her problems.

"Yeah. Come on. Shego's the best in the kitchen!" Shera was trying to help. Yet she wasn't lying about Shego's skills with the food. That comment earned her a soft smile from the green woman.

"Okay. I'll stay" Kim answered with a smile of her own. She was glad she came for her with them. Shego was being an adorable person and Kim was hurt with all that happened in the day. Since she confront Drakken in the morning till now.

It hurt when she discovered the mad scientific was alone, in a way she was really missing Shego. It had been almost three months since Drakken tried something, and in that time she didn't saw Shego. When Wade called them and informed them about the assault at the Space Center she felt her heart was filled with joy and happiness. In a way she was telling the true when she said Ron she wanted to fight Shego, but her truly felling was that she missed Shego with all her soul.

Every time they met Kim could see something in Shego's eyes that she never really understood. In her eyes was a glint of something that made Kim always felt well even if Shego tried to look mad and angry. Kim always felt nervous before a battle started. It made her nervous in a strange way. For an odd reason Kim never felt like Shego would hurt her, she was sure that the reason Shego fought her was only business. But something made her felt like that amazing woman was hiding something. Like if all Shego did was a façade.

Kim thoughts were interrupted when Shego pulled her apart gently. "Come on Pumpkin; let's go to the kitchen, so I can start dinner"

Shego climbed down the stairs followed by Kim and Shera. As they walk the hall down Kim couldn't but wondered why Shego's house was different than she thought. If somebody asked her what kind of house she believed Shego lived, she would answer in an expensive apartment all green and black. Maybe a little house all green and black. But this house looked so, well familiar. The house sure was made for a big family. Kim founded herself counting the doors ant both sides of the hall. Seven wooden doors were covering the second floor hall.

As they reached the first floor, Kim decided it was time to ask the only thing she disturbed her. "Umm. Shego? I know it's not my business, but…" she wasn't sure how to ask that wouldn't sound so harsh.

"You want to know what is Bonnie doing here" It was more an affirmation then a question.

"Yeah" Kim answered as they entered the big kitchen. The kitchen was like the rest of the house, a pearl white and a light wooden. The counters were also wooden.

Shego motioned the two girls to sit at the small table that was in the corner of the room. As they sat down, Shego began pulling out things of the big fridge.

"Well, Kimmie. She lives here with me" Shego was trying to made the thing interesting for the young hero. She was trying to amuse herself a little after the crying moment. She always got a little sad, even if she wasn't the one crying.

"Why?"

"Little Bonnie is my baby sister." She said while eating a grape she just pulled out of the frigde.

Kim's jaw almost hit the floor with that one. _Bonnie is Shego's sister? No way! _Kim mind shouted. There was no way Bonnie Rockwaller could be Shego's sister.

"Close that mouth. You know that is the best form to eat flies?" Shego throw a grape inside Kim's mouth. She wasn't really surprised of Kim reaction. Sure she knew Bonnie and Kim story, only that she never really thought that was important.

Kim closed her mouth and ate the sweet fruit but her brain was turned down and after several seconds she could only articulated a simple question: "How?"

Shego smirk in a mischievous manner earning a soft chuckle from Shera "Well, you know Kimmie, when daddy an mommy love each other, they-"

"Not that!" Kim was blushing a deep red now. She wasn't trying to get 'The talk' from Shego. "I mean how is possible to you two being sisters. I thought you only had brothers"

"Well Kimmie, I have several siblings. Some of which I don't know yet. Hell, maybe I know them but I don't know we share the same blood" Shego was now marinating some salmon. She was baking her sister favorite plate to try to cheer her up. She knew she would get mad when she discovered Kim was staying to dinner.

"You have siblings you don't know?" Kim was now taken back with that answer.

"Well, with the way my father works I wouldn't be surprise if I discover half Go City is related to me. Though Bonnie is my sister by my mother side."

"So only you and Team Go are siblings?"

"Not really. Only Hego and I. Mego and the Wego are my father's third marriage's product." Shego shrugged. She really didn't care about her father's side family.

Kim only nodded and she was about to continue asking questions, but a knock at the door interrupted her intentions.

"It's for me!" the three women in the kitchen heard Bonnie yell. Suddenly Shera ran to the house entrance.

"If is Tara tell her come here!" Shego shouted Shera. That little blond will paid if she took her baby.

A few seconds later Shera returned followed by Tara. The blond girl looked very nervous. In her back she was holding something that passes her head. She was wearing white pants and a blue sky top.

Shego was now getting in the oven the fish. "Tara, have you-" Shego stopped mid sentence when she noticed the pack Tara was holding. Shego narrowed her eyes. "It's is what I think is it?"

"Hey Shede" Tara waved her with her free hand. Her voice was trembling "I… I realy need to talk with Bonnie right now, can we talk later?" She started to walk backwards. Se didn't go too far. She crash with Bonnie in the kitchen entrance. She turned to see her, so her back was now to the trio in the kitchen. Kim could see that Tara was holding a black katana. "Bonnie! Sorry…"

"Tara, you were supposed to go to my room" Bonnie's voice was filled with worry and nervousness. She was now dressed in a plain black top and a pair of jeans. She grabbed the blade from Tara's hand and went slowly next to Shego, the blond followed her. She gave it to Shego.

As soon as the sword was in Shego's hands a quick light blow hit Bonnie's head and another one followed and landed in Tara's head. Shego hit her little sister and friend with the handle of the sword. Both girls were caught out of guard and none of them reacted.

"What was that for?!" Bonnie yelled her elder sister when her brain registered what happened; she rubbed the top of her head.

"You" Shego pointed with the sword Tara. She shivered. "For take Black Soul. And you" a hardest blow landed in the brunet girl's rump. "For lie to me" Shego was very angered. Her voice and actions made Kim felt uncomfortable. She was sure she never saw that rage in those emerald eyes. Maybe it was a bad idea to stay dinner.

"Sorry!!" both girls said rapidly and, to Kim's surprise they both were wearing fear in her eyes. They stared at Shego.

"Get the hell out of here before I decide to ground you!" Shego was wanting, well, kill the girls. Bonnie and Tara were out of the room in a blink of an eye. "Shera!"

"Yeah?" Shera wasn't surprised; it seemed that she was accustomed at the fights in the house, which wasn't really true. That kind of exchanges happened often in that family, not that somebody knew, and always Bonnie got yell or hit in some part.

"Watch the food, I'll be back soon" Shego stormed out of the kitchen and they heard her climb to stairs with too much force.

"That was… interesting" Shera laugh at Kim's comment "What?"

"You haven't seen the half of it" Shera said with a small amused smile. "It's the way that two work"

"So, how much time you had been here?" Kim asked since they were let alone in the kitchen, though maybe she would be able to obtain a little information.

"This is my first day. When I first came I got unconscious for a couple of days, maybe more, but I don't remember, yet I didn't have to say much to let Shede know who I'm"

"Did you two know each other?"

"Sort of" Shera shrugged as she took the fish and some eggplant slides out of the oven. "Well, dinner is served."

"We need to wait the others. Right?" Kim wasn't sure how that house work, yet it looked like the right ting to do was wait for everybody to came.

"Sure. Shede is angry, I don't want piss her more"

Kim nodded. Then she thought maybe this was the occasion to talk about the important matter. "Talk me about that Princess everybody is asking for"

Shera was a little uncomfortable talking about her Princess, but she knew sooner or latter she would talk about her with Kim. "Her name is Kimbra. She is beautiful and cute. Sometimes she is mature enough to understand things, and sometimes she is just too childish that she throws tantrums to everybody. When she smiles is like the sun rise for her. Her laugh is sweeter than all the music I ever heard. She has this wonderful red hair that glints in the moonlight. Her eyes are like two leaves that just felt from a tree. She is small, even for her age, but that only made her cuter. It's strange but when she play in the back of the castle, is like saw a little leprechaun being mischievous, she even once took my arrows and protected the edge with cloth, then she took some color powder and put it all over the clothe. The little elf started to thrown the arrows whoever walked near her. That day we all finished covered in red powder,"

Kim only could tell one thing at the way tat Shera was talking about the girl. "You love her"

"What?!" Shera didn't expect that one. Maybe she was too obvious, she thought.

"You love her"

"How did you know?" Shera's expression was one of true shock.

"I'm good at these things" Kim winked at her. "So you two were couple?"

"No. She's not mine. She belongs to Lord Donald"

"I met that jerk today. He is a total moron"

"Yeah. That's him. How do you know him?"

"He and other four came and asked for my help to find Kimbra. They sounded to me that they were reaching for a prize, not a person. So you think that she belongs to him too?" Kim was skeptical. Sure Shera thought otherwise.

"No. I don't. But… well I am like a slave, I don't have any choice. Hell, I even went for the bastard the first time they got together"

"You went for him?!"

"Yeah, and in that trip I realized that I love that girl"

----

It was dark. The sun hadn't show up yet. But the castle was filled with motion. Several guards were preparing to leave the place for a trip that may last a month. Yet it was something that was needed to be done. They were traveling to bring the Princess fiancé.

One of the guards was a young ebony girl that had only lived in the castle for a year now. The girl was the Princess' personal bodyguard. She was asked to escort the principal cart. She wasn't too sure why she needed to leave her spot, but that were orders from the King.

It also seemed that there were not only guards up, but also a little red headed girl.

The ebony girl wasn't caught off of guard when the imp jumped at her back and hanged herself in the taller girl. "Good morning!" The girl shouted in Shera's ear.

"Good morning, Princess" Shera told the girl while she climbed down. Then she turned to see her beloved girl. She sighed at the sight of the red headed. "My Princess, how many times I need to tell you? First change and then get out off your room"

"I like being in pajamas" She said with a cute face. The girl was in a white nightgown, then her girl's expression changed and she began to pout "And how many times I need tell you don't call me Princess? Kimmie will do it."

"Another one, Princess" Shera teased the girl.

The girl crossed her arms in her chest and turned away from Shera. "Fine_Shera_" she said the name with such venom in her voice.

"I'm sorry Kimmie; you know I was only teasing you, don't you?" Kimbra always pulled that card when it came to names. In the time she spent in the castle made her comfortable around the Princess. The two were now friends. Well it was that Shera was the Princess' big sister. But they did tease each other.

The girl only tuned and smile like the little demon she could be. But then again her smile felt. "You have to go?" Shera only nodded. "I don't want you to!" She threw her arms tightly around Shera's waist.

The older girl looked down to discover the girl crying in her chest. She embraced the girl. "I'll be back soon. I promise. I mean nobody can with me, I can kill whoever wants to hurt me or the others." She didn't expected the girl crying because her leaving.

"I know you can handle yourself. But, what if you don't know how to come back? What if you get lost?"

Shera thought about for a moment, and then it hit her. "Turn on the lantern"

"Huh?" Kimbra was still sobbing and she thought she heard wrong.

"Turn on the lantern" A soft smile of proud was adorning her face. She was a genius, in her opinion anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"Turn on the old lantern that is in the entrance of the village. That way I can know that here is a light lighting my pad."

Kimbra smiled at the idea. Sure it was a form to get to the village. That old lantern was very high; it was put there by one of her ancestors. The man put it just for that, in his times there were no pads and there was no way you could found the village in the dark that almost always covered the tiny hill.

Sure it was a good idea.

----

"I spent two months in that trip. I founded myself always thinking in her and I realized I love her deeply. I returned one night only to discover that the girl did turn on the lantern" Shera's voice was so soft while talking that Kim felt like she was telling a bed time story.

"Tell me more about her." Kim was very interested in this girl.

"She is from the land of Lord Aengus. Lord Aengus is like every man in the earth, selfish, careless and greedy, but he kinda loves her daughter. I told you I came from an Academy that trained me and the moment I was thirteen and step out of there I was sent to guard he-"

"Wait." Kim cut Shera's sentences. "What kind of Academy trains you to be a bodyguard at age of thirteen?"

Shera was going to answered her but Shego came in and talked for her. "An ancient one does. It's a boarding school. You enter at four and you let at thirteen, you came out with all kind of knowledge. You finish with High School certified. Yet when Shera went there were some different things, like they all had to be orphans, or that they only trained to bodyguard someone."

"Are you trying telling me there's a place where you can have your certified at thirteen?"

"Yes"

"Yeah, right." Kim scoffed "There is no way in America that let that happen. Besides even if you start at four it's impossible to finish all your education in nine years."

"You are right, there is no place in America. This Academy is in the north of Scotland. And it's not impossible. It's only difficult."

"How?"

"Let's say that you only have fifteen vacation days. You study from seven to three. And you train from four to nine. There are no weekends. Only the Sunday is use to only train from eight to four and the free time is use to do homework or clean the rooms."

"And how you know that?"

"Easy, I studied there" Kim's jaws again almost hit the floor.

----

A/N: Chapter 6's up! I take too long in this one eh? Well here it is. Enjoy! Please review I need toknow what do you think. Also any quetion please let me know.See ya. Charis-chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. Also don't own _Village Lanterne._

-----

The road was filled with rocks of all kinds. At the side of it there were some plants, something strange for the people that didn't live in that part of the kingdom. Most of the people that were in the party that was using the rod weren't from that part of the country. Everyone came from north. Well, almost everyone.

In the center of the row of men was a luxury cart. The cart was from south, just like the people that were sitting in it. In there four men were busy joking and making fun of the other one that wasn't from the north. They were saying that this person was a demon. They were sure because they hadn't seen in someone's eyes the hollow that this person's eyes showed. Also the pale skin of this person only could come from the hell, they supposed.

This other person was a teen that was in charge of the trip. This person was a girl that had did things you can't imagine. This person was a solitary soul that only had allowed two persons enter her heart. This person was now thinking in the last person that made her happy.

Shera was the girl's name. Yet she never called herself like that. When she was four she adopted the name of Shego. So everybody now called her like that, in her face anyway. In her back, they call her 'the demon'. She didn't take care, if they called her like that, fine.

Shera had spent the last couple of weeks thinking in certain redheaded that had stolen her heart. At first she did everything to avoid the girl. She was the one that was supposed to protect the little princess. At the beginning she hated her job. In that time she had just lost a very dear friend, and to do matter worst, she was the one that made that happen.

No too much people knew about her, but the little princess knew all her secrets. The deepest and horrible ones. Kimbra was aware of all the things she did. Al the people she killed and the guilty she still felt. Kimbra was the one that helped her to recover from that night in the hill. Kimbra saw in Shera's eyes the pain and she eased the sorrow.

At the beginning the ebony haired bodyguard tried to avoid the princess, yet not going to far from the girl; she was the one that had to protect the girl after all. She even stayed at night in the imp's room because the princess claimed she was scare. The little girl chased the elder girl with all her might, something Shera never truly understood. After a while the girl managed to reach her heart and made it to the pale girl's soft fide. They made friends in each other, Shera looking at the girl like she was hers. And the princess looking at Shera the same way.

The first time Shera saw the girl she thought of her like an adorable person, she felt attracted to her like someone would to a baby. Suddenly they became friends and then she thought it was only some friend attraction. But this trip made her time to think. The first couple of weeks she missed the girl like a friend miss another, but it quickly became in something deeper.

There was a hollow feeling in the bodyguard's heart. Every time she breathed she felt it. She couldn't eat properly because her stomach didn't let her. She was looking to reach home soon. She only want to hold into the girl she was now sure was a truly leprechaun. What other thing would explain the odd felling she was having?

At nights she missed the little body pressed against her. Yes, the princess always managed to get in Shera's bed. She used to use the pretext of her fear of the night, but after a while she just popped up in the room without invitation. So she truly missed the girl at nights. But she also missed her in the day, every time they reached a town and she saw the kids, she remembered the imp she lived with. When she rode her horse she only thought in the little leprechaun and her smile and careless laugh.

Now she could say that she knew what happened. She was in love with the girl, but she knew she couldn't have her. She was Lord Donald's fiancée, and Shera was only a slave of the King, it was impossible to her to be with the princess. Besides the girl was a girl… love another female was wrong, right?

She was thrown out of her thoughts by someone yelling her name. She turned in her horse to see the person was calling for her. The blond moron was yelling like his skull was being pulled away from her body. She truly hated the princess' fiancé. He was a spoiled brat that only thought in her own interests, yet he has the privilege of marry a beauty little girl.

Shera turned her horse and galloped towards the young Lord. "My Lord, what is the problem?"

"When we will arrive to Lord Aengus' castle? This trip is tiring me."

Shera glance towards the direction they were heading. Then she watched the sun and then turned to the irksome boy. "If we don't stop now, we will arrive little after it gets dark. Maybe sooner." With that she returned to the top of the row.

The party continued at a good pace. And, just like Shera said. They reach the village a little after it came night. When Shera saw the old village lantern on she felt happier than she ever felt. Now she was sure that she not only cared about the girl but the girl returned the feeling.

They arrived at the castle after a couple of minutes. Immediately people came to receive the horses and help to retrieve the luggage. Lord Donald and his men exited their cart and entered the castle like it was theirs. Shera followed behind, she was a slave, but she was more important than most of the servant in the house. After all, she was the princess bodyguard.

"Lord Donald!" the voice came from the main chamber of the castle. So they went there. They found Lord Aengus sitting at his chair her wife was with him in her chair also, next to them was the little princess waiting for the guests. She looked happy and she really was; it was almost two months since she last saw Shera.

Kimbra braced herself to not go and embrace the elder girl, but she smiled just like a kid with a candy. Shera, seeing that they were getting alone good, excused herself and went to her room to take a long, hot bath.

Night came and dinner was served. Shera was present, as always, just because the princess wanted it. Lord Donald wasn't too happy with that. Since the first time he saw her, he just hated her. For him she was a witch that only corrupted the good Lord Aengus. Who in their sane mind will ever let a girl younger that the blond boy himself took care of her fiancée? It was just sick and wrong.

But the princess looked very happy. She was snuggled at Shera's side, sleeping peacefully. It was very late and the honor guest and the castle's Lord were having a good time. It looked like that was going to continue, so the princess made herself comfortable and she just let the sleep took her. This didn't go unseen to the Lord's house and the guests, so he decided to just let the princess go to bed. And they tried to, but the girl just didn't awake. So Shera ended carrying the girl to her room.

Shera placed the princess down in her bed and turned to leave, but a little hand held hers and she stopped. "Were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Of course." Shera could say by the way she spoke the princess was smiling. "I didn't want to been in there alone; I want to be with you."

Shera smiled, her back still at the princess. "Goodnight, my Princess, sleep well."

She got her hand back and exited the room. The girl pouted and she decided to just do like all the nights: she changed in her pajamas and left her room to search her friend. She didn't go too far, Shera's room was right next hers, mainly because of the princess' safe. Kimbra entered the room without knock, like always. She discovered Shera semi-nude changing into her night outfit, with her back at the princess. Kimbra, without a word, climbed in the bed and made herself comfortable.

Shera turned off the lights and hopped in bed. The little redheaded cuddled next to the bodyguard and she began to sob. "I missed you" the whimper escaped her lips.

The pale girl embraced Kimbra and held her tightly. "I missed you too. But I'm here now" She felt how her Kimmie nodded in the dark and placed one of her tiny arms around her waist.

They were in silent for a few minutes, until Kimbra did something that really shocked Shera: she gave her a little peck in her lips.

"Kimmie…" she wasn't too sure how too handle this. She was stunned by the girl behavior.

"Don't be mad" the little princess pleaded "I just…" Kimbra took a deep breath "I love you" and she gave the frozen girl another peck.

"Kimmie…" Shera was debating with herself. Sure, she loved the girl too, but she wasn't supposed to be in love with her. The girl was engaged with the most powerful Lord's son. Not that the moron worth her. She decided to just go with what her heart told her. "I love you too." And she reached down to give the girl a kiss.

It started like an innocent one, but it began to become more passionate. The embrace lasted not long for their pleasure, but they needed to breath. When they pulled apart both were blushing. Kimbra placed her head in Shera's left breast and she allow the sleep entered her again. She was truly happy. And Shera was the same.

"Thanks for turning on the lantern. It really worked." Shera said out of the blue.

The princess nodded. "Sing me a song" she requested in an almost shy, dreamy tone. She knew Shera had a beautiful voice. Back then, when she was truly scared of the night, Shera used to lullaby her by rocking her lightly and singing her a lot of songs. She also told her some tales. Where she learned those things was a mystery for the redheaded.

Shera complained and began to sing in a light, calmly voice:

_Don't shed a tear for me  
I stand alone  
This path of destiny  
Is all my own  
Once in the hands of fate  
There is no choice  
An echo on the wind  
You'll hear my voice..._

_Some choose to fall behind  
Some choose to lead  
Some choose a golden path  
Laden with greed  
But it's the noble heart  
That makes you strong  
And in that heart,  
I'm with you all along..._

_The olde village lanterne  
Is calling me onward  
Leading wherever I roam  
The olde village lanterne  
A light in the dark  
Bringing me closer to home..._

_So when you think of me  
Do so with pride  
Honor and bravery  
Ruled by my side  
And in your memory  
I will remain  
I will forever be within the flame..._

_Now at the journey's end  
We've traveled far  
And all we have to show  
Are battle scars  
But in the love we shared  
We will transcend  
And in that love, our journey never ends..._

_Don't shed a tear for me  
I stand alone  
This path of destiny  
Is all my own  
Once in the hands of fate  
There is no choice  
An echo on the wind  
You'll hear my voice..._

When Shera finished her girl was asleep, but she could hear her mumble.

"Don't leave me alone"

-----

Kim was daydreaming. Last day was full of surprises. She discovered Shego's soft side. She met Shego's clone and she founded out that Ron was a moron. She did stay at Shego's house for dinner, Bonnie and Tara were there, but surprising enough, Bonnie didn't talk in there. Tara looked to scare to talk too, so dinner was good.

After they eat Kim told Shego and Shera about her problems, and they told her that if needed something, them she could go to the house. They also asked her if she was going to help them, which Kim accepted immediately. So she was now at her house being scolded for the fifth time. Not that she was paying attention.

Her parents were upset because the girl ate it another house without telling them. Her father was also upset because she didn't make to her curfew. He did think she was with some boy.

"Kim, where were you last night?" his father demanded to know again.

"I was at a friend's. Can I go know? I need to see Monique, she need help with a problem." Kim needed to go now. She was late for her date.

"Sure Kimmie, but call if you stay at her place again" her mother knew Monique wasn't to one with the problem, she was sure Kim was talking last night with her about Ron.

"I'll mom" Kim exited the kitchen and ran out the house.

Ms. Possible was not sure what went wrong. Ron was a noble boy and a careful boyfriend, but one day Kim just broke up with him. Nobody really knew what happened to Kim to do that. But they guess by the way Ron reacted. He snapped. He really hurt Kim both physically and emotionally. Kim returned home broken and crying. Her best friend since pre-K became her worst nightmare.

They didn't return to their old relationship. Ron did apologize but Kim just couldn't forgive him. They stayed like friends, but nothing more. But it took the hero a few months to really go out again with him. Ms. Possible was happy that at least her girl have a truly friend.

----

Kim reached the house in record time. Of course she wasn't at Monique's, she was out of town, but she just couldn't tell her parents about her new founded friendship with Shego. It would lead to too many questions. Like why she prefer hang on with her nemesis than Ron. Or why she was helping them.

She was very curios about that strange Academy the crazy duo talked about. Last night Shego didn't mention more about it. They just ate and listened to Kim problems. Well at least she didn't cry more that night. She was very ashamed. She didn't want to be a crybaby in front of a very strong woman. It was like she was being weak. But Shego didn't joke about her emotional state. It was really amazing that Shego embraced her trying to provide some comfort… yet it was strange.

It was strange because two things. The first was that she really couldn't imagine Shego being so sweet towards her. Maybe somebody else, but surly not her. It was like seeing the woman's true nature. It was like Shego removed all the façades. It was something that really amazed her.

The second one was the most disturbing. After a while Shego embraced her, she felt a very warm feeling traveling her body. It was like all the problems in the world weren't over her shoulders anymore. Yes she used to fell that the entire world had it hopes in her. It was nothing like the feeling her mother gave her when she hugged her. Nor the bear-hugs that her father was always glad to gave her. Nor like when Ron embraced her. Totally the contrary. It was like all the love Shego could ever give was aim to Kim in that precise moment. It made her fell so good, so… love? She couldn't put it in words, but she was certain that she want another taste of that feeling soon.

Kim knocked the door and waited patiently someone open for her. It was noon. She hadn't had classes, it was Saturday after all. So she literally had all the day to be in that little mansion.

It didn't take to much time for someone to open her. Unluckily it wasn't someone she was happy to see. Bonnie was the one that opened again.

"What do you want Possible? Don't you have some boyfriend to go?" Bonnie snapped at her. She was pissed off because her sister was friend of the good Kim Possible when they were supposed to been sworn enemies.

"No Bon-Bon. I don't have a stupid football player to go." Kim wasn't really sure why she was upset. Bonnie was just her usual self, yet she was a little offended. By now all the school may know about her problems because of Bonnie and Tara. They both were in dinner when she had talk with Shego. Well maybe Tara wasn't telling everyone about her fight with the blonde boy. That girl was more understanding that the brunet bitch that was in front of her.

Bonnie frowned. Brick wasn't a stupid football player. He was charm and cute, when he wanted, though. "Really Possible, what do you want? Are you trying to get Global Justice to her? Or are you looking to hurt my sis again?"

The venom in Bonnie's took back Kim. She would never get GJ to Shego in her house. Maybe in a lair or something like that and that if she wanted to get her caught. Now she thought of Shego like an ally. She was upset for Bonnie thinking like that. But did she heard right? Bonnie jut said that she hurt Shego? She wasn't sure. Kim couldn't recall a time she hurt Shego, she was always the one that got the bruises. She even ended in the hospital a few time. She wasn't the one that hurt the green female.

"Bonnie I never hurt Shego. If there was one beaten it was usually me" Kim was ready to hit Bonnie if she continued with that stupid talk. It was strange, recently she was loosing her cool easily. Maybe it was Ron, or maybe she was just tired of being polite with people that didn't want her safe. But she was just ready to snapped and really kick the girl ass.

Bonnie was ready to take the redheaded when a tall blonde came from behind Kim. She was carrying a toddler and a small girl was following her. The woman immediately noticed that the teens were having an argument. She placed a soft hand in Kim's shoulder, making her to turn.

"It's there any problem?" the blond voice was soft and it showed a little anger. The boy in her arms was soundly asleep and the little one behind her was eying Kim with intrigue in her eyes. The little blonde girl then saw Bonnie and smiling happily ran and threw herself at the brunet teen's arms. Bonnie caught her and held on her like it was normal, which it was.

"It's nothing Aunt Van. Kim and I were just having a nice chat" Bonnie answered without getting her eyes from Kim. Kim could feel the rage in that look.

"Yeah right" Van scoffed. She looked pissed, her cold blue eyes said so. It was a sight Bonnie knew too well.

"It's the true. Right Kim?" It was really obvious she was lying, but she didn't need to get in problem right now. She was aware of how easily her aunt got angry. A bad thing, because her children were just two blonde demons.

"Right" Kim wasn't so sure who the woman was, so she was not going to get the woman angry, a thing was clear was happening. Bonnie had called her aunt, but she also looked familiar to her. She was sure she'd seen the woman in some place before, yet her name didn't make her remember.

"Alright" the blonde conceded, but she didn't look less angry. "Anyway, had the others arrive?" The question was directed to Bonnie, who shook her head 'no'. The woman sighed "So I'm the first. Did you mind if we come in?"

"Sure. She is waiting for you anyway" Bonnie shrugged and step in the house still carrying the girl, who made herself comfortable and was resting her head in Bonnie's shoulder.

They entered the hall and Van took off quickly her shoes, Kim followed suit. Bonnie put the blonde in the floor and took the sleeping one from Van's arms, she started towards the second floor the little girl always following her. Then the elder blonde disappeared in the large living room, so they leave Kim alone. The redheaded decided to just go and enter the living room too.

Kim could see that she was right, the sofa and the loveseat were a light brown. In front of the seats were a large flat television and some other entertaining devices, as a huge stereo. The room was decorated with a few paintings; something that caught Kim's interest was the signatures of all of them. All of them were claim been made by Shego.

At one corner was a small bar, full of all kinds of liquors. Van made herself comfortable in the house by serving herself a little glass of whisky.

Van took a sip and then she noticed Kim. She reached for her and smile softly at the girl, she didn't look angry anymore. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. Please don't think I'm rude. I'm Vanessa Porter, but my friends call me Van." She then offered Kim a delicate hand.

"Kim Possible" she said while shaking hands. "Did you say Porter? Like in Vivian Porter?" she was knew why she looked familiar, she did looked like the blonde she once met in the Space Center.

"So you know my little sister, I need to hear that one" Van Porter said with an amused smile.

"That must wait after I kick your narrow ass, Porter" Shego's angry voice fill the room before Kim could respond. She came in and stood a few foot away the blue-eyed woman.

"Go. You must want to die today." the woman really snarled the name as if only saying it could cause her to die.

Kim arched an eyebrow when the two women get in fighting stances. Yet they didn't look like anything Kim ever saw. Van's stance was really shocking, she had her arms above her head and her hands were interlaced in a thigh fist. Shego's one wasn't the one Kim was used to. She had her hands in a similar way, but hers were in front of her.

Kim saw the pair went at each other with a battle cry. She was stunned by the fact that they seemed to want to kill each other with a lot of force. She was going to step in the middle of them. But she was frozen in her spot when the two female busted into laugh. She then saw the pair, still laughing like mad, hugging each other like sisters and, for Kim surprise, they didn't release each other in a long time.

That made Kim frowned. She didn't know why, but seeing Shego been hugged made her feel upset. She didn't like the way that two treated each other. The sight of the two together made her being filled with rage. It made her fell… jealous? Did she really was jealous of some blonde that hugged Shego? That though made her anger fall. But did she was jealous?

"Pumpkin" Shego's voice took Kim out of her thoughts "I assume that you know my best friend, Van." They were now apart but Shego's arm was still around the tall woman's waist. Yes, Van was taller than Shego by a few centimeters. Kim's anger rose again.

"Yeah, we introduce each other a while ago" Kim said trying not to show her new acquired anger.

The trio took seat. Shego and Van in the sofa and Kim at the loveseat. Kim was getting angrier at the moment, seeing that two was sick and wrong!

"So, what's the problem?" Van asked the duo.

"It became true" was the only thing Shego needed to say. Van's face grew pale. And she quickly drank the rest of her drink. Yet it seemed to go the wrong way, because she started to cough.

"You mean…" she trailed off, it was so shocking, the blonde believed. It really happened. "But the others ones… I mean, the others didn't happen."

"Think of what we saw. All it happened. All it was written." Shego said in sorrowful voice.

Kim was going to said something; she was annoyed with the entire written thing. But she couldn't do it, because a knock at the door.

"They have arrive" Shego said as she stood up.

"Wait when you say 'they', who do you mean?" Van voice was skeptical, and even a little worried.

"Dawn, Gab, Mini and Bite." Shego answered in a 'duh' tone. Who else she might have been waiting? Her friend was acting very stupid in Shego's opinion.

"I was afraid you would say that" The other woman said, she was very afraid.

"Um excuse me. Who are they?" Kim asked. She was starting to get tire of being ignore.

"Together… the worst nightmare you can ever imagine."

----

A/N: Seven chapter up... I hope I didn't take too long, kinda of problems with some holes in my story... any questions, ask. Next chapther meet, I qoute 'the worst nightmare you can ever imagine'. The song is call **_Village Lanterne (Blackmore's Night). _**It kinda remembered me the story the first time I put attention to the lyrics. If can hear it well... I really like it. I have some songs I want to put in following chapters, yet I don't know where or how. Please review!!! (In her knees and her hands together) I'll try to write chapter eight soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Kim Possible, and none of the characters of this show. I only own the rest of the characters.

----

Kim founded herself perplexed in Shego's living room. She was invited by Shego and Shera to 'discuss' the possible solution of their current problem. But instead she founded herself sitting near a blonde woman that claimed being Vivian Porter big sister. At first Shego and her appeared being enemies, yet she discovered that Van Porter was Shego's best friend. That two seemed to be very close, and that bothered her a lot. She was angry, sad and… jealous?

'Am I jealous?' She wondered. Why would she being jealous? Did she want to be Shego's friend too? But, she knew that Shego and she were friends, even if the pale woman didn't say such thing. Did she want to be near the woman just like Van was at the moment? No. Sure she spent more time with Shego than Van, after all the use to fight almost once a week. Did she want the attention the blonde was receiving from the thief? That was easy… yes. But, why?

Kim's thoughts were interrupted when the green woman exited the living room to answer the door. There was an unstoppable knock at the door that was starting to be annoying. Kim knew, quoting Van, 'the worst nightmare you can ever imagine' were at the front door. As Shego went to the answer, Van stoop up and refilled her glass.

Shego returned just when Van was sitting again. She was followed by two young men, one looked Chinese and the other was chopper skinned and bald, taking his hand was a blond beautiful blonde woman. Kim arched and eyebrow.

Shego led them to Kim. "Here Kimmie. Let me introduce you. They are my little play group." She motioned at the trio with her hand as moving a little to her left to let the girl see all of them.

"Hello there little bit" the Chinese guy say. His voice carried a little accent. He was dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a red shirt without sleeves. In the middle of the shirt was a black serpent.

He offered her hand at Kim, who took it without hesitating. Bad move from her part. The moment she took his hand, she felt an intense pain in her palm. She retrieved her hand while the young man laughed hard. She checked her hand and saw a very small wound that has bleeding a little. She was going to practically torn out the Chinese guy's head off when Shego step behind him and slapped him hard in the back of the head. The hit's force threw the guy to the floor, face first.

"Stop being so stupid and apologize" Shego ordered in a voice that didn't let space to objections.

The Chinese man pulled himself to his feet. He removed the little needle from her hand and returned his attention to Kim. "Sorry 'bout that. Couldn't contain myself. I'm Ling Zhu. But the crazy green bitch and her 'little play group' call me Bite" He said the name with a proud smile in his face.

"We call him Bite because he is as trustful as a serpent. In any moment he would hurt you no matter if he is your friend. He is a dangerous and funny one." The blonde beautiful said Kim. Her voice was sweet and warm, just as her silver eyes. "I'm Tesni Barton. But call me Sun. And here is Gab, my husband." She motioned the bald man next to her.

"Gabriel Barton. Nice to meet you." His voice was deep and he talked in a very uncomfortable polite way. He was dressed nicely, just like his wife. Both were using formal suits and looked like very rich people.

"Kim Possible. Nice to meet you all of you too" she asked with a cute smile, something wrong to do in font of a certain person.

"Oh. She's so cute!" Bite said in a childish tone. He caught Kim's cheeks in his hands "Cute, cute, cute" he said while squeezing them. Kim was so perplex that she didn't move in a couple of seconds. She reacted when she heard a loud 'thud'.

There in front of her was Bite, again in the floor. He was rubbing the top of his head. Shego was right next to him. She had hit the man in the head with all her force. She looked angry. A thing that made Kim nervous.

"You stupid moron. Apologize in this moment." Shego practically snorted at him.

"Don't wanna" he said in a childish tone rubbing the top of his head stilll in the floor.

"Do it!"

"Nope"

"Now!!"

"Nah-uh."

"Do they are like this always?" Kim asked the others. She was rubbing her sore cheeks. Shego and Bite were still arguing.

"Yeah. It's kinda difficult to imagine Shego dating that mass of idiocy" Van remarked with an amusing smile. Oh yeah, they were always like that.

Kim heart shrank in pain. Did she say dating? The true hurts, she did. That can't be possible. It was just wrong. Shego hate the idiocy. It was just as wrong for her to date Drakken. Kim told herself with confidence. But how much did she really know Shego, how she was so sure she never dated Drakken. It looked rather difficult, almost impossible, yet Van said she dated the Chinese crybaby. "Are they dating?" Kim asked. She wanted to be sure. Her voice reflected a lot of pain and her face was pale.

Van looked at her in a confuse way. Why the girl looked so distressed? "No. They dated when we where at school. They last two days, then they founded they have different… tastes" Van hesitated the last word. Kim felt more relieve than every other time in her whole life, and her face showed it. Van looked more confuse than before. She shook her head to try to focus again "Any way." She turned her attention to Sun and Gab "Where are Moon and Mini?"

"You call, master?" a deep, low voice whispered at Van ear.

The blonde jumped and she turned to see the cause. There standing next to her was a black-haired young woman. Her eyes were silver and cold, like stone. She was dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of deep blue jeans. She was carrying a small devil smirk. In her back was parked a young chopped skinned teen. Her blonde hair contrasted with the older girl deep black. Next to them was a small woman. She was brunet and her black eyes were watching the amusing fight.

"You don't do that!" Van barked. Her hand was at her chest. "Where the hell were you?"

"We arrive with the others, yet is no fun entering by the main door" The teen replied in a 'duh' tone. "Hey, can I go play with Bonnie?"

"Don't be rude. Introduce yourself before." Sun scolded the girl. The girl looked confuse, then she discover the petite hero.

"Oh" she climbed down the black-haired girl's back. "Hello. I'm Aylen Barton. Nice to meet you" she offered a small hand to Kim, who took it with facility. Yet she winced a little when they shook hands, the small wound still hurt a little.

"You can go now." Sun said the girl.

"Thanks mom!" she shouted as she rushed out of the room.

A little tap in her shoulder made Kim turn around. In front of her was the little brunet. "Hi. I'm Annette Morgan" the girl's voice had an accent too. "Yet everybody call me Mini" It took Kim a moment to realized the French accent in the small brunet. "That one is Moon" she pointed to the quiet woman that was next to Van.

"Chandra Hurst" the black dressed girl spoke in a whisper, so low Kim hardly heard her.

"Kim Possible" She introduced herself again. "Don't you think is better for us to stop that two?"

"Yeah. I think so" Van said while eying the duo. Shego's hands were at Bite's throat. He was still in the floor and Shego was practically straddled in the man. She was banging his head in the floor. Bite looked pleasant, the smile in his face said so. He even had his hands at Shego's waist, as in trying to maintain her in place. Shego looked rather content with hitting him hard.

"Hey Bite" Moon's voice a little more loud than before, yet it was rather low "In the fridge is a cheesecake."

In less than a second Shego's hands were holding air and she was alone in the floor. "Hey! I was having fun in here!" Shego whined. She even pouted a little. Then she realized what made her 'play mate' abandon her. "How did you know I have a cheesecake in the fridge?" Moon only shrugged. Shego's mind then clicked. "Hey! How did you enter?"

Moon pointed down. There was a small brown rug. It was folded in a half. Under it was a small trap door opened. The opening was narrow, yet a person could fit easily.

"How in the hell did you know that?!" again, Shego only received a shrug as response. Shego's eyes narrow, yet not in a mad way, it was most like a playful gesture. She stood. "Damn you."

"Love you too" was the girl response.

"Okay, time to tell us why you call us in here" Mini said rather enthusiastically.

Shego's face dropped. And all could tell by her distressed expression that something big was up. Even Bite, who had just returned from the kitchen with a huge piece of cake, didn't make a smartass comment.

They did wonder why Shego suddenly needed all of them to get together that quickly. Sure they still saw each other, but it was only in extreme cases when they all get together.

Shego rubbed the back of her neck. "It happened".

Just like Van, all the faces got pale. Moon looked shocked. Mini's usual pink cheeks ware as pale as Shego's. Bite ran towards the kitchen again, this time looking a glass of water, the cake went the wrong way.

"Sure this is a bad joke, Shede" Gab said, his voice suddenly losing all force, he sounded scared.

"I wish it is" Shego was again like the woman Kin founded the last day shopping in Club Banana. She looked tired and defeated.

"Shego that is just impossible!" Sun's voice was as scared as her mate's. Yet she didn't look so worried.

"Is not. She's upstairs" Shego was trying hard to convince the others.

"Sure is a misunderstanding" Mini conclude.

"Shego, we all agreed that was impossible years ago. Girl, are you in drugs? Or that damn plasma finally burned your brain?" Moon practically poked Shego's head while speaking.

"I'm telling the true!" Shego was near to crying. She really looked like she was telling the true.

"Sorry about all the comments… We know you're telling the true… we don't really want to believe you, though" Bite said in a gentle tone. "We don't want you to… you know…" he trailed off. It wasn't necessary to say such thing aloud.

"I need your help." Shego whispered, sorrow in her usually sarcastic voice.

"You know we're in." Gab said immediately and without hesitation. He was speaking by all. They weren't so sure, though, if they could help in some way.

Kim was speechless by two things. First she never, ever thought that could be possible. She always thought of Shego as the solitary one, the one that didn't need anybody. She did think that Shego didn't have friends. The one that was so selfish that she never would admit defeat, least that she needed help. She was more stunned when the others responded.

And second. Shego looked ready to cry, and hard.

Shego's face was down and her hands were thigh fists. She was shaking a little too. There were a couple of tears that were trying to make their way down her pale cheeks. She was trying to contain herself, the last thing she needed was to break down in front off all her friends. She didn't want them to look at her with pity, though the thing she was facing was something to be pitting for. She didn't want to cry after she promised herself years ago she let the last of her tears slip her body. She really didn't want to cry, because if she did then she would start to fail _her._

Kim really didn't know what to do. Just let her cry? Or try to comfort her whit words? Or just see if she was really about to cry? Or hug her just like she did with her yesterday? She didn't really know.

A loud sound echoed the room. Kim saw Van in front of Shego, her left arm was up and perpendicular to her body. The back of her hand was sore. Shego's face was turned to her right and her left cheek was bright red, her face showed shock.

Shego blinked several times. She had just been slap hard by her best friend. Suddenly a wave of rage filled her body. She threw herself at the blond in front of her, knocking her off. The two hit hard the floor, Shego above Van.

"What the hell?!" Shego's voice showed how much she was pissed off.

Van smirked at her. "That's the Shego I know. The one that follows the rules."

Shego felt herself blush. Her anger faded away. She felt like such an idiot. It was a rule all of them followed. If you need to cry then do it. You don't need to feel weak in front of others. You don't need to think in what the other thinks. You need to relive the pain. It was a rule just as to defend yourself while being hit.

"I'm sorry" Shego pulled herself up and helped Van too.

"Doesn't matter." Sun spoke. "Where is Shego?" Kim thought it was stupid for her to ask for Shego. The pale woman was in front of her!

"Her name is Shera. She's upstairs, she is trying to found her" The now hit woman answered. "She's very concerned."

"Yeah. We can imagine." Mini said.

"Let's go"

Shego exited the room and all followed her. They climbed the stairs and reached the second floor. Kim could see perfectly now that the second door at her left led to the master bedroom. She could saw the light green walls and the deep forest green carpet. She could also saw the black sheets over the queen size bed. She was perplexed when she saw a black kitten sleeping soundly in one of the deep forest green pillows. It had its left back paw bandaged. It looked very cute.

They past the room only to bump into Tara, who was running down the corridor without paying attention. She was busy looking back to see if anyone was following her. She crashed directly in Van. The smallest blonde hit the floor loudly.

"Sorry Missus Porter!" she apologized quickly as she looked up at the group.

"No problem. Why were you running?" Van helped Tara to her feet.

"The demons are trying to tie me up!"

Shego laughed. "Come on Tara you know you can handle Bonnie"

"Yeah. I can handle her. But I can't the other three demons!"

"The little ones are giving you troubles?" Moon asked in an amused tone.

Before Tara could answer, she was tackled from behind. She felt again and all could see the responsible of the attack. At top of Tara were sitting Aylen and the two small blonds Kim saw with Van earlier that day.

"Going somewhere?" the little girl asked.

"GET OFF!" Tara sounded desperate.

"No" the little boy made himself comfortable at the top of Tara's head.

"Regi, Rapha. What are you doing?" Van asked suspiciously.

"Nothing mom" the little girl answered. "We are trying to convince Tara into play with us"

"Come on surrender" Aylen suggested.

"No, I want my hair like it is now, thank you very much. Now, get off!"

"Now you three let poor Tara alone" Shego said with a voice that didn't let space for arguments. The three children pouted but the get off of Tara, who immediately took refuge behind Shego.

"Aw. Come on Aunt Shego. We wanna play." Aylen whined.

"You can play upstairs with us. Where is Bonnie? She was supposed to baby-sit you."

"They tied her up at her bed" Tara whispered in Shego's ear.

Shego sighed. "Come on little ones, let's go upstairs. You can practice your aim" the three blonds smiled widely. She turned to the blonde behind her. "Tara, please untie Bonnie and you two come upstairs too. We need all the help we can use."

Tara let her hidden spot and ran to carry out her orders. The others continued to the gym, now accompanied by the little children. When they reach the third floor Kim could smell incense. In the middle of the tatami was Shera sitting cross-legged, her eyes closed and she didn't pay any attention to the others.

The ones that didn't knew here looked very surprised. They didn't expect the girl look so much like their Shego. Sure she hadn't the green skin, but she surely looked like Shego before she got her powers. She was wearing a pair of light green pants and a leaf green spaghetti top. With those colors she was like a little Shego.

"Wow". Mini muttered "Never thought she would be so much like you"

"Yeah it wasn't a pleasant surprise for me too. Imagine Pumpkin's surprise when she saw her the first time"

"Pumpkin?" Bite and Moon said at once. All looked shocked.

Shego only pointed her thumb to Kim, who flushed for all the repenting attention, she was truly happy with being ignored. "Okay kid. Gather your things and go to practice" Shego told the smallest of the group.

The children ran automatically to the weapons Shego had and began rapidly to retrieve some rifles that were close to the floor. The rifles were small enough for them to use. They began to check if everything was in place and after that, Aylen, been the tallest, reached for a case that was marked as 'munitions'. With all in place they went to the doors at the left side of the room.

"I'm going to see your progress in a while, so don't play around too much" She said before they entered the other room and close the door behind them.

"Aren't they are in danger with those things?" Kim asked, her face showed just how much she was worried.

"Nah" Van dismissed the problem with a wave of the hand "Shego taught them how to use them without harming themselves"

Kim only nodded, tough she was still concerned.

"Okay so, let's wake up the goblin and start working" Shego walked towards Shera and whispered softly her name. Yet the girl didn't respond. She then tried to shake her a little, but she was still out.

"She's here." Shera muttered. "I can fell her."

----

The small girl let out a yelp as she hit the ground hard. She was tired, and her dressing wasn't helping. She was dressed in a pair of men pants and a big shirt. She was wearing a pair of leather boots. She wasn't use to wear such outfit. But if she didn't, then she would get caught. She didn't want that.

"Where are you?" she asked. She spoke to herself, but the question didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"Don't worry so much, we will find her" a chocolate skinned female said as she helped the girl to her feet.

"It been a week, Mora!" the girl looked bad, she hadn't sleep in that week, and barely eat. The taller girl was worried.

"I know, and I also know we are going to find her, Kim." Mora said as Kimbra started to cry hard. The black haired girl held the little princess trying to comfort her.

"I miss her!... I want her!... I need her!..." Kimbra said between sobbings. Mora only hugged her tightly. "I love her!!"

"And that is why we are here. We are going to find her soon. I promise" The older girl's voice made Kimbra think.

"I'll find her" Kimbra's voice was strong and resolute. She stopped crying and looked at her friend. "I'll going to find her and I'll love her with all my heart till I die."

"Good to know you didn't yank me out of your father's kitchen for nothing" Mora smiled softly at the petite redheaded. "Any idea where to look?"

"Actually I was hopping to see the old hermit"

"That's a crazy idea." Mora taped her chin with a finger for a moment. "Sure it'll work!"

"Then let's go!" Kimbra yanked the older girl and she began to run.

The girls ran only a little, Mora wasn't use to ran like that. Yet they walked at a very fast speed, they were going to see the old hermit for advice. The old man was known for have magic powers, some said he was Satan's son. Other said he was an angel. Either way sure he would help them. If they pay him enough.

They reach the small house at the end of the day. They were going to enter to finish this quickly, the both decided silently.

Kimbra knocked at the door. She was nervous. What if he didn't help them? Or what if he showed her that her nightmares were true? It didn't matter, she was now in this and she was going to finish it.

The wooden door cracked and opened. In front of them was a blue skinned old man. He looked crazy, which most of the people thought was right. A little scar was under his left eye, almost covering all his check. "What do you need?" his voice was whinny.

"We need to find someone and reach for them" Mora said.

"This will cost you. Are you sure little girls like you could pay that amount of gold?"

"Sure I can" Kimbra reached in her outfit and pulled a small bag of money.

"Oh" The man small eyes widened at the sight of money. "Please, come this way" he turned from them.

Mora and Kimbra exchanged looks. They follow the old man in the house.

The house was dirty and just one roomed, just like all the houses of the kingdom. The floor was covered with all kinds of substances. Most of them were adhesives and every time they walked their shoes got stick to the ground. That made it very difficult to walk.

There were also some pots all around. The smell of the house wasn't better. Mora and Kimbra could identify the odor of dry blood and burnt wood. Over the walls were strange amulets, some made with animal's bones, other with wood and leaves.

In the middle of the room was one made with human skulls. This one made the girl shiver. Sure he didn't make that one with the bones of the people that asked him help, right?

"Okay girls. What do you need?" The blue skinned mad made himself comfortable near a huge caldron.

"I'm looking to my bodyguard. She ran away a week ago. I want to find her and go to her" Kim said.

The hermit nodded. He reached into the bag that hang in his right side and pulled out some small bones. He threw them to the air and caught them a few times. When he felt it right, he threw them and didn't catch them.

The man stared at the bones in the floor. "This bodyguard of yours… is your lover, didn't she?" he asked still seeing the bones.

"Yes" Kimbra's voice shook a little. How the man knew about her relationship with Shego?!

"I can send one of you to her. Yet it won't be cheap"

"It's okay. Kim could pay you and then you will send her to Shego" Mora was glad the mad man could help. She was tired of seeing her friend in such pain. Form the moment Kimbra entered her room crying for her lover till now. The girl was in so much sorrow.

"But you will stay here?" Kimbra was scared. Never in her life was she alone more than a few minutes. She was afraid to confront an unknown world without help.

"You can do it yourself. You're good at challenges"

"Okay" The redheaded voice was uneasy. She reached again for her money bag and tossed it to the man in front of her.

The mad hermit began to work immediately. He pulled some strange bottles from the shelves at the left of the room. He began to cook in his caldron. After a while the smell of rotten eggs made the two girls to grimace.

"I'm ready" they saw the man drawing with red powder a small circle with a triangle in the middle of it in the floor of the house, the triangle was bigger than the circle, so it looked like it was some kind of circle with three tips. "Step in the middle"

Kimbra gave her friend a goodbye hug. When they departed Kimbra stood in the middle of the odd drawing. She took a deep breath as she began to hear the man singing a mantra. She felt how the air surrounding her started to blow, gently at first, but in began to increase as the mantra went on.

Mora saw all from the outside. She saw her friend's hair blow and she saw how her clothes began to lift with the air that was only visible in the circle Kimbra was standing. A bright light blinded her. When she could see again Kimbra was gone.

_I'll find you and I'll love you with all my heart. It's a promise Shego._

----

A/N: Finally chapter 8 up! Sorry 'bout the previously false alarm. Please review, its made me happy and made me fell like you really want anther chapter. Please... a little review?


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Kim Possible. Disney does.

----

The persons in the little house of the hermit only saw a blind light, and then noting, the little girl was gone. They could only assume that the girl was now with her beloved. But they couldn't be sure. Nobody really could know if she was in the right place. But in a strange way they knew everything was right, yet somebody didn't felt like it.

Kimbra felt like thousands of needles entered her tiny body. She felt how her skull was being pressed by an invisible force. She saw how the room began to gyrate. She felt sick; she thought that she maybe would die. She felt cold, it was like the needles were made of cold ice, like her blood suddenly froze. She felt scare.

She was truly scared.

She was a Princess, and she wasn't use to be alone, and she knew she was going to be alone for a long time before she even make it to Shego.

She was scared of being alone in the dark at the alleys. She was so sure she was going to be in another place, in another time. She was sure that in that place she wasn't been so important. She was sure she was going to enter in a world where everyone only thought in themselves. She was scare of the people of that world. Everything would be fine when she find her bodyguard, but…

She was also sacred of how Shego would react.

The last time she saw her, Shego didn't want to do anything with her. The things Shego told her made her cry nights. The things she did make her sob hard at days. They made her feel empty. A huge hollow appeared in her heart. She cried her skull in Mora's shoulder. She told her all the things Shego said to her. She told her all her fears. She cried all her worries. And she couldn't remember exactly what Shego told her, but she could recall the meaning behind those words.

Those words and actions really hurt. They really hurt. But she knew she wasn't telling the true. She knew she was acting. She knew she thought the things she did were the best, for both of them. Kimbra disagree.

Shego had killed so many. Shego had seeing her friends die. Shego was like a rock and the only person that knew her was the little Princess. Kimbra knew her secrets and her sins. Shego had cried in her presence and Kimbra helped her to feel better after that night in the hill. Kimbra knew she loved her.

It was easy to tell. Anyone with to good eyes could tell it. Shego was hostile and cruel towards everyone, yet she was different towards the Princess. Shego could ignore everyone, even the King, but if the Princess needed her, she was always there for her. Shego could hit everyone that touched her, yet if the Princess wanted to she could poke the older girl and the bodyguard wouldn't hit back. Shego was a solitary soul, but the Princess was always with her. So who could tell Shego didn't love her?

Yet the things that she told her that night still hurt. That night everybody was happy, except for the two girls.

Kimbra knew that 'day' would arrive. She was so sure Shego would make something to prevent it, but she did otherwise. Shego that night entered her room before the Princess could make her way in Shego's bed. Then Shego told her all those hurting things. And suddenly she ran away, she jumped out of the window of the Princess' room.

Kimbra saw how she disappeared in the night ridding her loyal black horse. She could saw the tears in her face. She could fell that all the things she told her were false.

Even before that first kiss they gave each other, Kimbra could feel the love emanating her body. She could feel that pace the ebony haired girl had when the Princess was near. She could tell that Shego was happy been with her. She could feel her soul.

It sure was crazy, but Kimbra could feel her soul. It was like being able to feel someone essence, it was like being able to read someone heart, like to being able to know the other person deeply.

Kimbra knew she would confront difficult times, but she would do it for the person she loved… for the person that made her feel alive. That was a promise she made herself the moment the hermit's house disappear.

That was before she fainted.

----

"What did you say?" Shego asked Shera after she spoke.

Shera opened her eyes and looked at her, there were a little glassy. "She is here, but I can't tell where."

Shego was speechless. She didn't think it would be so easy. The girl only needed a morning of meditation and she could tell that the Princess was near. But it was too easy for be true. Sure there were some traps or something else… It all looked so easy.

"How you know she is here?" Moon asked skeptically. All of them also thought it was too easy.

"I can feel her. It's just like when you know something's going to be wrong before it happen" Shera explain easily. "I know it" She looked at Moon… that woman remained her of someone, someone she wanted so badly to forget.

"Okay everyone!" Van clapped. "You hear the lady! Start searching!" Maybe only the intuition of a teen wasn't proof enough, but they didn't have anything else.

After the words escaped Van's mouth everyone began to work. Gab, Van and Bite started calling in their cell phones, meanwhile Moon and Sun pulled a pair of laptops each one was carrying, where? Kim couldn't tell it. She only saw how they sit at the end of the room and began to tap in there like mad women.

Shera then saw Van… and that brought pain to her heart. She remembered the promise she made that night at the cliff… a promise she broke. She promised she would never forget her, yet when she arrived to the castle she started to forget. Yeah it was totally true. All that was written was happening. What a course, she thought, being in the middle of that horror story. "So your names are…?" she trailed off, so they can tell her.

"Gab, Mini, Moon, Sun, Bite" Shego pointed at each one "And Pumpkin" She pointed to Kim with a goofy smile. Kim growled. She hated the nicknames Shego had for her… Okay, sometimes it was good to know that someone saw you like a princess, but pumpkin? Come on… sure her hair was red and all, but, why a pumpkin? Why no a cherry y, or a strawberry or a carrot? Okay that sounded wrong. Sick and wrong. Pumpkin and Princess were fine… for now.

As Shego talked, Shera just nodded. She resumed her searching by meditating. Mini and Shego joined her.

Bonnie and Tara entered the room. They were supposed to baby-sat the small children, but they didn't found them. They assume they were target practicing in the aim room next to the gym. Bonnie eyed Kim. Her stare full of venom. What did Kim do to make Bonnie hate her? Kim wasn't so sure. She cleared her mind when the friends disappeared by the door the little ones entered a few minutes ago.

Kim sighed, she didn't know what to do. She sure can't find someone by only meditating… that was so wrong. How in the hell someone could find something by meditating? She wasn't so sure. She sure didn't have people to call… but she surly had a friend who could help. She reached and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade" She greeted the young boy in the screen.

"Hey Kim. I heard you had some troubles at GJ" the short boy commented.

"Yeah. Ron got mad again"

"Why?" he sip his fountain soda.

"The same reason I'm calling you. I'm helping Shego with a trouble"

Wade almost choked himself with the drink. "You said helping Shego?"

"Yeah. We are looking for a girl that look a little like me. Her name is Kimbra. Think you can find her?"

"I don't know Kim. Working with Shego doesn't sound that good"

"Wade. She's different. I can't tell you why, but I know she will not do damage this time"

"Kim. She is evil" The little boy tried to convince her.

"No Wade she's not." Kim wasn't really sure what made her say that. She had no proof, only her instinct. "Wade, every time I saw her it was like seeing an act. She was trying to convince the people that she is mad, but she is just like the Miss Go I met at Middleton High. She's sweet and she cares about people, but she look in pain… She is different… no she is acting different."

Kim was resolute. Her voice told so. She didn't even know why she was acting like that towards Shego or everything that was related to the pale woman. She always knew Shego wasn't like she tried to act all this time. She was so sure all what the woman did in the past was a façade. She was so sure the woman that she was seeing now was the real Shego, the one with friends, the one that dated a boy, the one that care about people.

"Kim" the boy sighed the name "If you say you trust her, is enough for me… but Kim… why you trust her?"

"…" Kim opened her mouth to answer that one, but no sound escaped her lips. She hadn't a response for Wade, why did she trust Shego?

"It's okay Kim; you don't need to answer that." He gave her a weak smile. He began tapping in his keyboard. "Kim I don't have any information about a redheaded girl that looks like you… but I'll continue looking, if I know something I call ya."

"Thanks Wade you rock"

With that the connection died.

Kim looked around the gym. They were all trying to being useful. She saw at Shego, Shera and Mini meditating… sure that wasn't helping. _'I mean, meditate? For god sake! Meditate's only useful when you need to relax or something like that. It can't help you to find somebody!!'_ Kim's brain shouted incredulous. That three girls were crazy.

She glanced to the other five; Bite was shouting something in Chinese in his phone. Gab was listening carefully to something that was saying in his, his expression was calm, like all himself. Van was no near to being seen.

Kim sighed. She didn't know what to do. She was going to go to find a nice space and sit like a good little girl and wait until someone told her what to do.

As she sat in the corner of the room loud music began to play. She looked at Shego's stereo and saw Moon playing with it. The music was again gothic metal. She sighed again. It was not that she didn't like it anything like that, but she just didn't saw what was so amazing about that loud noise. Kim closed her eyes and get lost in the music.

The song began with piano, drums and guitar, as usual. But something caught the hero attention… there were violins playing in the back ground. That amaze her, she thought that metal was only loud noise… yet the parts of each instrument connect rather well. It amazed her more when a young female voice began to sing and surprised her that the lyrics were so deep and so… well like what she was living right now:

_Chance doesn't exist  
But the path of life is not totally so predestined  
Time and chronology show us how all should be  
In the ways of existence  
To find out why we are here_

_Being consciousness is a torment  
The more we learn is the less we get_

_No one surveys the whole, focus on things so small  
But life's objective is to make it meaningful  
Only searching for this  
That which doesn't exist  
Although our ability to relativize remains unclear_

_Being consciousness is a torment  
The more we learn is the less we get  
Every answer contains a new quest  
A quest to non existence, a journey with no end_

_I'm not afraid to die  
I'm afraid to be alive without being aware of it_

_I'm so afraid to, I couldn't stand to  
Waste all my energy on things  
That do not matter anymore_

_Our future has already been written by us alone  
But we don't grasp the meaning  
Of our programmed course of life  
We only fear what comes  
And smell death every day_

_Our future has already been wasted by us alone  
And we just let it happen and do not worry at all_

_Our future has already been written by us alone  
But we don't grasp the meaning  
Of our programmed course of life  
We only fear what comes  
And smell death every day  
Search for the answers that lie beyond_

_Being consciousness is a torment  
The more we learn is the less we get  
Every answer contains a new quest  
A quest to non existence, a journey with no end_

As the last notes escaped from the speakers Kim thought about the lyrics. They made sense. At least for her. She thought about them and she realized that it didn't worth to be preoccupied for things that really only made her feel bead. She wondered if all that music was that deep… she would ask Shego later about that.

Kim was rescued from her wondering when she saw and listen a small knife flying cross the room. The little knife ended a few centimeters above Moon's head. The black haired computer-mad woman didn't look scare. In fact there was a hint of amusement in her silver eyes. Kim looked to who threw the knife and she founded herself seeing Shego.

"You just had to play that song, hadn't you?!" she practically ignited half her arms. The green light illuminated more the white room.

Moon shrugged and smirked defiantly. "Hey. It goes with the current problem isn't it?"

"But why that song?!"

Moon shrugged again and dodged a green plasma ball. It impacted in the wall behind her, making a hole. Moon looked at it and shook her head in a disapprove manner. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's gonna get some bucks outta your wallet, you know?"

Shego growled and ignited her limbs more. The flame reached her shoulders and the look in her face said that she wasn't happy. "You, me, now"

"Why don't you fight Pumpkin?" Kim scowled at that, who said she was able to use one of Shego's nicknames? That was a right that belonged to Shego, and only to Shego. It seemed that the little argument she just had with herself was by now forgot. "We all want to see the hero in action. The news says that she kicks your butt. I wanna see if she's that good." Moon dared Shego.

As soon as the dare appeared the flames turned down and Shego's face grew pale. She gulped and looked a little nervous. This happened in less than a quarter of second, but everyone saw it. Shego frowned and ignited all her body rapidly. "I said you, me, NOW!"

Everyone except for Shera and Kim laughed at the green skinned female and her attempt to look angry again, she had ignited all her body, a thing she only did when she was nervous and tried to look confident. Usually it worked with all the people that looked at her, but not with her friends that knew so well since they were four. All saw the fear in her eyes and all agree in silence that she was going to fight 'Pumpkin' now that she was so refuse to do so. The laugh only made Shego to pout and she turned down all her flames.

"Come on Shego fight Pumpkin" Sun said between giggles.

"Yeah. Come on Shego, fight me. Let's show them what we always do." Kim said trying to convince Shego too. It had been what? Three months? since she last fought against Shego, she needed action and she wanted it now. She needed her rush of adrenaline!

"No"

"Aww. Little Shede is afraid of losing" Bite chipped in pointing at Shego.

"Don't call me like that" Shego said softly, she was hurt or so her face and voice told so.

"But you ARE little Shede" Van added.

"I'm not" Shego did a puppy- dog pout. It was something that Kim only saw that time when she was Miss Go. She looked so adorable!

"Yes you are" Van countered, and to prove her point she walked to Shego and rubbed her head slightly. "Come on baby Shego, fight Kim" she said in a gentle voice.

"No" Shego slapped her hand from her head. She took a step from her to avoid being pet again. "And I'm not baby Shego"

"Yes you are" All her friends said at once.

"And you are going to fight Kim" Van stated.

"Why?" Shego pouted even further.

"Because I say so"

"Lame excuse. I'm not"

"Yes you are. We all are older than you and I'm ordering you to fight Kim"

"I'm Shego and I'm ordering you to not ordering me around" Shego frowned but she looked far from angry, she looked like a child that was told to eat all the vegetables in the plate.

"Uh." Van thought for a second or so. "No, sorry, you have not power over me. You are fighting Kim NOW!" Van looked that she was ready to spank Shego just for disobey her.

"I do have power over you!" Shego crossed her arms and pouted again. "What happened to all that 'I swear I'll be loyal to the Shego' stuff?"

"We are loyal to you. But the oath never said to obey you at every moment." Gab said with a small smile.

"It does!" Shego shouted in a childish way. Her hands where at her sides in two thigh fists.

"Where?" Sun countered.

"Uh…" Shego doubt, sure it had to say it in some place, right?

"See. No power over us." Mini shrugged. "Fight Pumpkin"

"Nah-uh" she sat in the floor cross-legged. She also crossed again her arms. She shut her eyes firmly and she refused to move.

"Is she this childish every time you gather?" Kim asked curious. She wasn't truly surprise to see Shego like that. She meet the woman like the most confident been in the planet. Then she met her like a tired female that needed help and cared for others. Seeing Shego acting like a spoiled brat didn't really looked that abnormal.

"Only when she don't want to do something" Van saw how Bite tried to pulled her to her feet again. "You needed to see her back at school when it was her turn to clean our room"

"That was a mayor headache" Moon sighed.

"Yeah. But we always manage to make her do whatever we want her to do" Mini giggled as Gad and Bite tried to made Shego move.

"How?" Shera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Easy. Blackmail" Bite shrugged.

Van walked forwards and leaned over Shego's immobile body. She whispered something in her ear so soft that nobody could hear her. Shego eyes snapped open and they widened as Van continue to talk. Shego's pale face paled even more to the point that she looked like paper. Van finished talk and she returned to her spot next the others.

When Shego heard what Van said she immediately changed her mind and she marched over the dojo. Van smiled at the result of her words that never failed. Blackmailing Shego was their usual tactic to make her doing stuff.

"Yeah! Little Shede is going to fight Kim!" Mini cheered.

Shego only sighed and waited until Kim was in front of her. As soon as Kim entered the dojo, Shego adopted her usual fighting stance. This earned some raised eyebrows from the persons that were seeing the fighting.

Kim also adopted her fighting stance. She was certain that she was going to give a show. She always won, so way should she being afraid? She would win again, it's just how things were. She wanted to prove Shego's friends that she kicked asses. She was certain that she was one of the most powerful martial artists in the world. She was Kim Possible, and the world knew she was a hero that couldn't be beaten. She wanted to prove that she was the best.

Kim ran to Shego and they began their usual dance. Shego attacking and Kim avoiding. Kim punching and Shego dodging. Kim tried to connect a punch to Shego's mid section, only making Shego to take a step backwards and launched a fist to Kim's jaw. The friend crew was speechless. They were seeing a dance were Shego was being keeping at bay.

Kim threw off Shego's balance with a good punch at her gut. Shego hit the floor loudly and Van's jaw drooped. That couldn't be! Kim followed Shego soon when the thief kicked her ankles. The two wordlessly started to round in the floor.

Shego ignited her hands a little, and this really surprised her friends. They weren't so sure why she was doing that. Sure it gave the fight a little color, but, what was the really meaning of ignite her hands? Shego could kill the strongest persons in the world with her hands without being on. Also Shego was loosing to a younger woman that was now making a little layer of sweat when Shego looked as fresh as she was lying in her bed.

After a couple of minutes Van just had enough of the fight. She steeped in the tatami and separated the younger females. "Enough you two." Her voice showed how disappointed she was. Her eyes were reflexive and she motioned the girls to follow her out of the dojo. Van shoot two venom-filled eyes to Shego, who only maintain her gaze down trying to avoid Van's wrath and looked really ashamed and guilty.

"What do you think?" Van asked to the others.

"She needs a lot of practice" Sun said.

"And needs to improve her knowledge in martial arts" Mini said, it was the first time since they came in that Kim could hear the seriousness in her sweet voice.

"I presume she don't know how to fire a gun of how to handle a blade" Moon stated.

"She has potential, though" Bite commented

"An intensive training could do it" Gab said.

All nodded and it took Kim a second to realized they were talking about her. They were eying her with critical eyes. She felt insulted. She was the world hero Kim Possible, she always beat Shego in fight and rarely got in the hospital. She was the greatest young woman in the earth and they were saying she needed to improve and to learn how to handle weapons! That was unacceptable!

"Oh yeah?" The redheaded girl crossed her arms "Shego's the lethal person in the world and I always beat Shego. I don't see why I need to improve." Kim's voice just showed how offended she was. The look in her eyes also showed her discomfort.

"Kim…" Shego whispered, but she trailed off. She was truly ashamed. She didn't want to fight Kim because she knew her friends would ruin everything. She was so sure Kim thought of herself highly and she didn't wanted to made her feel bad. "Kim, don't be mad, it just…" it was that difficult to say to the girl that she always let her win in the battles? The answer was yes.

"I'll show you" Moon stated. She walked over the weapon-covered wall and grabbed a random sword and 'Black Soul'. She tossed the black katana to Shego and walked to the tatami. She unfolded the blade and waited to Shego do the same.

Shego looked to Moon. She now really didn't want to fight that girl. She eyed to Kim and saw the impatience in her green orbs. She made her way slowly in front of Moon and prepared her baby. She saw how Moon charged at her with a battle cry and didn't move.

Kim was witnessing a fight with real swords. She knew it. She also knew that if Shego didn't move NOW she would be stabbed by her friend. She wanted to warn Shego. She didn't want to see her die. Moon's speed was awesome, she was sure only professional runners could be that fast. She took a step forwards and she was grabbed by Van. She looked up to the blonde and saw how she shook her head 'no'. She didn't understand it. How Shego's best friend agreed to see her die! Kim looked again to Shego's fight. Moon was now at mere steps away from Shego. She wanted to scream, but she hadn't any voice left. She saw how close they were and, then it happened.

I less than a second Shego was gone. Moon's blade hit the air and she dropped the sword. It took a second to Kim to realize the cause. There was Shego behind Moon; Black Soul was pressed firmly against Moon's throat. An amused smile of defeat printed in the older woman face.

--

It was night in the kingdom. All sorts of carts were arriving at the castle. It was dark yet the lights that escaped the castle's windows made the hill look like it was noon. It was a party night. It was a night to being happy for all the people in the kingdom. It was a night to celebrate. But it was a night of pain for two girls.

Tonight, Lord Aengus called for everyone with power in the kingdom. Lords, Ladies, Dukes, Duchess and men and women that had money to waste were in the castle that night.

Tonight, tonight Lord Aengus told everyone the date of her daughter's marriage with the son of one of the most powerful kings in the lands surroundings Lord Aengus' territory. Okay, maybe not the most powerful… but he had more power than Lord Aengus.

The castle's dance room was covered in greatest tapestries. The ceiling was most occupied with an enormous lamp that illuminated all the room. There were bouquets in every pillar. Most of the decorations were a gift from Lord Cedric, Lord Donald's father. That old man was in his latest forty, and he was now starting to think in his kingdom future. He had two kids, Lord Donald ands lady Anna. Lady Anna was now married to Lord Brice, the young King of a far away Kingdom.

Lord Donald was a handsome one. He had his dirt blonde hair just short enough to seem intelligent. His short beard was long enough to tell everyone that he was mature. And his brown eyes were just cold enough to tell them that he liked to calculate things. Well all the women in the two countries thought so. Well all but two girls that thought of him like the demon in a man skin. Those two girls were a pair in love with each other. Those two girls were now dressed in their best clothes.

Kimbra was wearing a beautiful pink dress, long-sleeved. And Shera, for once, was using other than her simple white dress. Hers now was a beautiful light brown. Both girls had their hair tied up. And both girls were hopping that everybody left the castle soon.

It was past midnight when the girls were excused to leave the party. Only the men were able to stay now. The beer was running more than before now that the women were sent away. It was a relive for everyone. The men now could drink freely and the women could stop acting like they weren't bitches. It wasn't a secret that all the women in the two lands hated Princess Kimbra; she was the one that would marriage Lord Donald after all.

Shera did her best to try to protect her little beloved for those demons. Yet her mind was now thinking in others things, so she couldn't do her job very well.

Her mind was wondering in other things. She was thinking in the future of the person she most care. She was thinking in how to make the girl happy. She was so sure she couldn't made her happy. She was a demon in female form. She knew it since she was able to understand the language.

She could remember her parents talking about her like she was a bad influence in their house. Even when she was that little she was so sure she could remember the night she born. It was a full moon night, and her parents were a pair of crazy gypsies that really thought that the girl was damned only because the moment she opened her eyes a lonely moon ray hit her. Well maybe that was what she was told, but she was sure her parent hated her, and in their first chance they sold her to a man that crossed his pat with the family, yet this man only buy her because she was a poor little girl that her parents tried to starve to dead. This good man, she never knew his name, let her in that orphanage until Lord Gyles came for her.

So it was stated, she wasn't able to make persons happy. She tried once with a dearest friend, and she ended up seeing her die in totally agony. She was now sure that to make someone happy she would need to get away soon. So she made a decision she hopped she wouldn't regret.

Shera entered the Princess room after a soft knock. She was again in her usual white dress. She made her way near the window of the room. She was nervous, and always seeing the landscape from the high window in the Princess room. She let out a sigh, a sad one.

Kimbra saw the person she loved most. Their love for each other had been spoken a long time ago. Almost three years ago… and she could remember the night they said it aloud and kissed for the first time and each time they loved each other. So she could tell something was disturbing her loved one.

"What's on your mind?" the redheaded asked softly.

"I'm leaving, Princess" The answer came too quickly for Kimbra's gusto. And the fact that Shera addressed like Princess again made her feel uncomfortable.

"What happened to 'Kimmie'? And where my father is sending you now? When you'll come back?"

"I'm not longer property of your father, Princess" She didn't turned to face the girl, it was too dangerous. She knew the moment she saw those sad eyes she would regret everything. It wasn't safe yet. "I'm leaving and I'm not returning"

The Princess was speechless. Did she heard right? Did her lover just say she was going to leave? Did she just say she wasn't going to return? "But… But what will happen to me? You can leave me alone!" the young teen was ready to cry if her Shego didn't answer her questions.

"You,_my Princess_, will marriage your fiancé" she tried to say her name like if she didn't care. And the soft sobs behind her told her she was doing a good job.

"You can't leave me!" The girl cried to the pale female in front of her.

"Oh. I can" Shera turned now to see to weeping girl. It broke her heart to see the girl so sad. "I made it before. I can do it now. And I'll do it again. When a stupid brat like you shallow the bait again"

"But you said you love me! You can't leave me alone!" Shera was doing an excellent job at acting her part so well, Kimbra really believed everything.

"Stupid moron. I never love you. You was an easy one, if may say. You were so innocent it took me nothing to make you feel loved. Let me say you something _Kimmie, _you don't worth my time anymore. I fucked you and had my fun. Now you are going to get marry. You are useless for me now. I'm leaving. So please don't cry my Princess, you'll ruin you beautiful face, we don't want to Lord Donald to see you ugly, do we?" She put all the sarcasm she could in that last phrases. And it worked. She turned to the window again, ready to jump out of the castle.

She was stopped when Kimbra's small hand touched her arm. She turned to the Princess and did something she never thought to do to her Kimmie. She slapped the girl. It wasn't hard enough to make an awful bruise, but the little girl lost her balance and hit the floor and started crying harder. Shera ran away from the heartbroken girl by jumping out the window.

Once outside she started to cry too. It was something that she must to do. The girl deserved happiness and she wasn't able to give it to her. She loved her so deeply that she really didn't want to harm her. She was sure the girl would forget her and live her life happy next to a rich man.

Shera didn't saw that the little Princess saw her crying from her window. She didn't saw that the Princess saw her grabbing her horse and started to ride away from the pain that she just made. She didn't saw the resolve in the Princess' olive eyes. And she didn't saw the girl's pale lips moving in a silent sentence:

"_You are lying"_

_----_

Another chapter up! thanks for those that answered me... you really help guys! For those that didn't answered, please use that little button that says 'submit review'. Please! I'm starting to think that my stuff doesn't worth it.

The song (Sorry just couldn't help myself. I like to put songs in the fic) is call Sensorium (Epica). I like it a lot. This was the firts song that I realized goes with the story, but I hadn't make a espace to put it.

My muse just returned my not-too-long-ago kidnapped inspiration, so I just finished this chapter. I was a little drunk in some parts . Really, that damn woman is going to kill me soon.

Anyway, hope you like it. I enjoy writing this, wel not really, but I needed to do it. So please review, make feel like you really enjoy this.Please! Make me happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Kim Possible. Disney does.

**Guys I had update my new story: "If is evil who hurts then is evil who heals"**** (The little was going to be larger, but the web didn't allow that many words). Kigo eventually. If you have time and if you feel like it read it and leave a review. Warning: The first chapter is a little to hard… well for me, anyway… if you are still reading this, that means you just have become my friend! Really, not too many people stop by and read the stupid things I have to say. Anyway, sorry for make you take longer to read this… enjoy!**

----

Shera was sat in front of the fire. It had been a couple of hours since she left the palace to never come back. She was sad, very sad. She was trying to be strong, to be a good fighter. To be a good lover.

She loved Kimbra deeply. She cared for her. Those were the reasons that made her to leave. She was sue the girl would grew up out of her. The girl was fifteen! She was too young to decide was good for her. The girl was innocent, she was a cute little thing!

Shera stared at the fire in front of her. She was with a group of travelers that she founded just leaving the castle. The travelers were a family of gypsies. _What an irony!_ She thought to herself. _ My fucking family was gypsy and they sold me to a strange man, and now I'm receiving help and warmth from a group of my own people. _

Shera thought about that. Who were her own people? Where was her house? She had none of those. She had no people, because the moment she born she was name like a demon, so her family cut all the lines that connect them. In the orphanage she was also a demon, just because she looked different. First of all, her deep green eyes showed something that every person that looked at her feared. She didn't understand it. But people thought that they were seeing the demon essence in those orbs._ They are idiots._

Secondly, her skin was very pale, that also made her relatives thought of her poorly, none of them were that pale. They assumed that the moon ray that hit her made her pale. They assumed that the moment the moon hit her, was the moment that she really born. They thought of Shera like the girl that the moon helped to create. So they nicknamed her Aiday1. They called her like that not in an affective way, but it was only a way to help them to talk about her.

The woman who gave her a name was the old woman of her community. The old woman was the one that read her future the moment she born, she was the midwife that helped her mother that moonless night, yeah, it was a moonless night, so when than ray hit her everybody feel fear. She was the one that told everybody that the moon wanted it girl been called Shera.

The old woman became the person who protected her that night, when her mother refused to keep her. She did it after she 'received' a visit of the moon in her sleep. That day she knew it was her responsibility, so she helped her not to die. She took care of her, yes, but she never gave the girl any comfort or help when the other kids beat her. She only interfered when they tried to kill her, a thing that was very normal. The old woman also never gave the girl love; she only thought that if she didn't help the little girl, then the moon could kill her. She was also afraid of the girl… those eyes weren't human.

When she was three… oh, how well she remembered very well… that man bought her.

They were camping in a small hill near a town. They were there to sell their services. And the man passed near the carts. The man was a stranger in that land, anyone with two eyes could tell it. But he was there riding his horse, trying to get to a doctor.

They were injured; both he and his horse so they attended him in exchange of money, of course, but everybody was taken back when the man told them that she wanted to take Shera with him. Immediately they accepted and the next week, when the man was fully recovered, Shera left with him.

Shera later discovered that the man wanted her because of her intelligence. When Shera told him that she wasn't smart the man responded her with a smile and a little pat in her head:

"Little Shera, if you think poorly about you, then everybody will tread you poorly. Be strong and never let others take control of your life."

"But sir, if I don't do what they want, I'll be alone forever. And I'm not smart."

"No little Shera, you'll find someone that will care and love you by who you are. You'll see. And you are smart little lady, I can see that behind those green eyes of you."

Shera smiled to herself when she remembered that. A little after she was put in that awful orphanage. She was told to wait until he returned for her. But he never came back to that place. Later she discovered why, so she forgive him. After all he was the one that took care of her for almost ten years.

Her smile widened when she remembered that she was surprised when the man told her that what was behind her eyes was intelligence. But she wasn't so sure of that. She wasn't smart, that was for sure.

She discovered the person that cared and loved her for who she was, and she sent her away. She was stupid! She was a stupid girl that let her happiness go away! How could she be smart when she let that happen?!

She was now resolute. She was going to return and ask for forgiveness. Sure Kimmie would forgive her. The little girl sure knew those things she said were a façade. _Please, if there is any God, let her know I wasn't telling the true._ Shera stood up and grabbed her things. She jumped to her horse and she headed to the castle.

They weren't too far from there. It had been half an hour when she and her horse arrived to the palace's gardens. Immediately she saw all the commotion. There were guards running all aver the place and she could heard the church's bell ring from the village, that bell was never use. Something was going on.

She climbed down her ride, which was starting to get nervous. "Easy there Dante, I'll be back soon" she shushed the horse. She ran near to the first group of guards, years of practice made her speed awesome and her quietly the envy of many. She hid behind a tree and listened to the three men.

"She's no place to be found" one said.

"The bodyguard isn't here either" other replied.

"Then what Lord Donald assumed is right. That pale demon kidnapped the Princess" the third of the group said.

"Then we must find her and kill her" a voice that Shera recognized very well said.

"My Lord." The three guards kneeled in front of Lord Donald. The boy was showing a little of color in his cheeks, but Shera couldn't tell if it was from the rage or the alcohol the men drank that night.

"Find the bodyguard and kill her, then bring my fiancée to me!"

"Yes Sir!" Shera ran away frightened.

She wasn't scare of being trapped, she could easily kill all the guards that were in the castle. She was afraid of what happened to her Princess. Did she was kidnapped? Did she was in danger? Did she was scare? Did she would be able to forgive her?

Shera went to the kitchen entrance. She was going to look for Kimbra's best friend, Mora. Mora was a chocolate skinned female that since she arrived to the castle, a little before Shera, was the little Princess' friend. Mora sure was aware of what was going on. She was the one that knew all the news in the castle after all.

"Mora?" Shera's voice echoed in the kitchen. It was empty. "Mora?!"

She didn't get any response. She got out of the kitchen, her intention was to go the Princess room to see if there was some fighting marks._This is my fault! _She scolded herself. _If I didn't leave the person who kidnapped her would be dead now. I'm so stupid!_

Shera reached the room by the secret passage that Kimbra once showed her. It went from the kitchen to the little Princess room. It was a good way for the Princess to steal food at night, or to go down and see her forbidden friend, yes, the Princess wasn't allow to see the cook.

Shego opened the small door of the passage. She did it carefully, she didn't know if there was someone in the room now. As soon as the opening was enough wide to see a little there were some men in there, three to be precise, and she heard a voice, but she couldn't see the man whose voice was, but is was ne she knew too well. That was a voice she hopped to forget, but it seemed that that wasn't going to happen.

"Time to star the second phase of the plan. Broke all you can, make it look like here was a battle." she heard the voice exclaimed. She started to hear loud noises. The noises that are make when stuff broke. She saw the men broking all the Princess possessions. They started to rip all the girl's clothes.

"Sir what are we going to tell the others?" a bald man asked.

"Easy, they all think that it was Shera who kidnapped the girl. Lets them believe that." The man said

Shera gasped at that. They thought she was the one that had the girl! She frowned… if they thought she was the kidnapper… then where was Kimbra?!

"But sir, what really happened?" a brunet one asked the boss.

"She ran away. Burt saw her going out the castle with that black girl of the kitchen, isn't it, Burt?" The redheaded of the group nodded.

So the little girl had run away… but why? Did she lose her mind? Or she just didn't want to be in the castle anymore? It didn't make any sense… but… wait! She got it. Kimbra ran way looking for her!_Idiotic girl. You're alone in the nigh. You can't handle any problem that came out for you… What to do? Where to look for her? Where she went?_

Shera sighed. This was frustrating!

"But, why?" The brunet asked again.

"You aren't the smart guys in Earth" the boss sighed in frustration "She's after that stupid Shera, you idiots!"

Okay… so her intuition was correct, Kimbra was after her… stupid moron! Shera was the best in the art of hide… _Kimmie, I thought you were clever than this._

"So, after we're done with this, what we are going to do, Sir?" The bald asked as he and his friends tore apart some underwear.

"Go on with the plan…" the man answered. He was looking out of the window; the full moon was up and it helped to see at the valley below the castle "What a wonderful moon is up there" he said out of the blue "just as it was written to be tonight."

_As it was written… _why those words remembered her something? _As it was written… was written? _ Then it hit her. _The book! I read the book once in the Academy… I need to find the help the book told me about! But where to look?_ Shera wondered as she closed the little door. As she walked away she was hit with an idea… she would going to see the only person that could help her, the man that bought her from her parents. The man that put her in the orphanage. The man that helped her in her training.

She step out of the castle and ran to Dante. The horse was inpatient to go. She easily climbed him and headed towards her of home. She was going to the Academy. She was going to see Lord Arrick. As the horse galloped to north, Shera tried to remember all the things that she discovered that day. _It told me things that I never believe could happen… but some of they happened._

The book told her that she would see her friends die. It told her that she would kill many. It told her that she would lose a dear friend. It told her that she would be betrayed. It told her that she would find the true love, but that she would have to fight for it. It told her that she would receive help from her offspring. _I don't have kids! How in the hell can they help me if they don't even exist!_ It told her that she would see a lover suffering from the lost of their beloved one. It told her that she would see that lover recover and find the happiness. It also told her that she would receive help from two true heroes; one of them would be sharing blood with her, and yeah, it told her specifically HER. It told her that she would need to travel to find that help.

And it finally told her a story… the story of the life of one of the truly heroes that would help her… the story of a girl that would have a miserable life until she finally found her true love… the story of the girl that would do anything to avoid her destiny… the story of a girl that would sacrificed herself to save the person she loved… the story of a girl that would be named after her… the story of Shego.

----

Kim was speechless. She was staring at Shego and Moon. They were in the middle of the dojo. Shego's blade, Black Soul, was pressed firmly in the older woman throat. Moon was smiling widely, but Shego wasn't really showing any emotion aside for guilty. Shego really looked guilty.

Kim was surprised, yes, but she was also angry and sadder than anything else. She was sad, because it just showed that she wasn't that good, and that also angered, just a little, because it showed that Shego let her win every time they saw each other… Kim didn't want to be sad… so she went to the anger and offense. She swallowed all the pain to feed the rage. She let the anger to fill her… just like when she discovered that Eric was only a robot. She let again that her instincts took over her again.

She glared at Shego with all the venom her eyes could contain. Everybody in the room saw the rage in the teenager, and they were surprised, all but Shego, that was scare, truly scare.

She knew what Kim could do. She knew the redheaded and how her punches hurt, yet that only disturbed her. She was scare of how the girl would react at the true and how that knowledge would affect their growing relationship. She looked at Kim as she let go of Moon.

Kim's wrath was increasing at every second. She looked directly to Shego's emerald eyes. Those eyes showed her guilty and fear. Did she really regret that she held back? _I tricked! She was lying… she made me think that I was better than her! She was holding back! She isn't trustful… Ron was right… Shego is a liar… she is damn evil!_

A single tear of rage made it way down the teen hero cheek. "You are a liar" The words were out of her mouth in an angered whisper. But then she shouted all force at the pale skinned female in front of her "You're a damn liar!! I thought I could trust you!!" And she charged towards Shego with all her might.

Shego was frightened, and so her eyes told so. This wasn't supposed to happen that way. Damn Moon! She had just to torn apart all the trust Kim had in her! She had just to make her miserable, again. She had just to make Kim angry again with her! But she knew it wasn't Moon fault, nor Van or the others, it was her fault. She was the one that made Kim felt more than she was. She was the one that hurt the girl. She was aware that Kim would harm her, yet she didn't move.

Kim reached Shego in a quarter of second. When she was in front of her she did the first thing that came to mind. She slapped the thief hard. Harder than Van did that day earlier. Shego's face was turned to the left, and a small river of blood traveled from the corner of her mouth to her neck. And then suddenly her head was at the right, Kim punched her, making her head twist painfully to the other side.

"Defend your self, damnit!" Kim kicked Shego in the gut, making her to double to the front. It was then when Kim connected her knee with the woman's jaw. As Shego's head snapped to the back, Kim grabbed her top and pulled the green skinned to her, just for punk her in the middle of her face.

Kim didn't stop. She continued to punch and kick Shego with all she had. She was trying to get out the pain by kicking Shego. It wasn't working. With every punch and every kick she felt sadder, and the more she felt sadder, the more she fuelled her anger. She was breathing hard, and she was starting to sweat.

Shego was truly hurt by now; it had been so much time since she last felt so much pain! She didn't tried to block the blows, she felt dirty. She felt that she deserved all that was coming to her. Her visibility was blurred with tears that she was trying to shallow. So she didn't saw the kick coming… she only felt herself flew across the room and crash loudly in the wall covered with her weapons. As she fell down so did most of the things hanged in the wall. The pile of weapons fell over her, covering her body. A small groan of pain echoed the room.

Bonnie and Tara ran out of the aim room after heard the loud sound Shego's body made. Tara was both speechless and surprised, just as the rest of Shego's friends. Sure some of those weapons hurt Shego. Because it was impossible not get hurt when dozen of blades just fell over you and that without counting the numerous fire arms that weighed a lot.

A few seconds passed then half minute, then the whole minute… then five and Shego wasn't getting up. Nobody tried to help her, nobody was thinking in that moment, they were just frozen.

"Shede!" Bonnie wasn't that surprised, she'd seen worse. But she was concerned; her sister didn't respond her… she wasn't getting up either. She was sure that Kim was the cause even she didn't saw the fighting and nobody told so. She was just sure she was the one that harmed Shego again.

Damn Kim and all her 'I can do anything' thing! She was a monster! She was a damn wolf in a lamb suit. She was there just to hurt Bonnie and Shego. She was there just to make their lives more miserable. She was only a stupid moron that thought the world needed to thank her! She hurt Shego again without thinking. She wasn't a hero, she was a demon!

As the time passed Kim's anger started to fade away. Her breathing became more controlled and little by little her common sense returned. Her brain started to operate again and she realized what she did. Kim gasped. Her brain just registered that Shego was covered in weapons and it had been almost five minutes since she was there. Her brain just registered that she had been the one that got Shego there. She registered that she felt guilty.

_What I was thinking?_

_You weren't thinking, you just let your anger took control over you._

_I'm a monster!_

_Yes you're a monster, a selfish monster._

Kim took a frightened step backwards. Then other, and other, and other… soon she was running out the gym like a scare puppy. She made her way as fast as she could out of the house… She was crying. She had just harm Shego… She hurt Shego!

How could she harm the person she had defended the past couple of days? She defended her in front of Ron and Wade. She had a fight with the blond boy because she knew Shego was harmless, because she knew Shego was trying to be herself in front of the teen, because she knew Shego was trying to be honest with her. And she just hurt her, she was the person that hold her while crying, and, even when it looked bizarre, she had been the only person that could really made her feel better after Ron outburst. Not her mother's words of conform, just that embrace that Shego gave her… and she harmed her.

Before Kim could reach the end of the street she was threw to the floor. She felt a person straddle her back. She felt painfully as her arms were brought to her back and twisted in a very uncomfortable position.

"You bastard! You hurt Shego again!"

"Bonnie?" Kim really couldn't believe it. Of all the person that were in the room, she expected to been capture by Van or even Mini, who looked the harmless of all… she never expected Bonnie.

"You hurt Shego again!" Bonnie put more force in her grip making Kim to grimace. "You are a monster!"

Kim could feel the hot drops that were falling in her arms. Bonnie was crying, and her tears were falling freely in the teen back. After a moment of thinking Kim wasn't surprise, if anybody harm her bothers, she would reacted the same. She would haunt the person to make it pay. She would do whatever it took to do so. And Bonnie, she was saying the true. She was a monster. She started crying too and she could hear how Bonnie started sobbing harder.

And they stay there. Bonnie atop of Kim. Both crying because certain female was hurt, and neither of them knew if she survived. They were certain that Shego was fine… maybe unconscious, but fine. Maybe with some scratches but alive. She couldn't die and leave them alone. She just couldn't.

Bonnie let go of Kim after a while, she was just too tired to try to contain the hero, yet the redheaded didn't ran away. They were both sat in the cold pavement and they continued crying. And for a moment it was just like all the hate disappeared between them. They were both scared, they were both feeling sick. They feared Shego would be truly harmed.

"I'm sorry! Bonnie, I didn't want to hurt her!" Kim said after the sobbing fade away, but the tears were still running down her face. "I was blinded! I let the anger take control over me! I'm so sorry!"

Bonnie only scoffed. Kim wasn't saying the true. She was only trying to protect her hype. She was just trying to cover her errors, she silently decided. That was Kim always was. She was the 'I can do anything' girl. The one that was selfish, the one that care what people thought. They stayed in a tense silent, only interrupted by the occasional sniffs.

"You're right! I am a damn monster! She came to me for help and I hurt her!"

Bonnie turned her gaze away. She was trying hard to shallow her pain. In that moment Kim saw Bonnie with different eyes. Now she could see that she had Shego's style. She tried to be the strong one, the one that didn't cry, just like Shego. She was sarcastic to death. She had a lot of smart remarks. And she liked to taunt her, just like her big sister. But there was an important difference, Shego never said that she didn't like Kim, yet it was crystal clear that Bonnie didn't stomach her.

"Bonnie?"

"What?"

"Why you are you like this me? Are you jealous of me or something?"

Bonnie laughed. It was a bitter laugh, though. "No _Princess_" She said, her voice was hoarse. "Well, I have to admit; at first I was jealous, now I just hate you." She was only saying that to shut up the girl. She wanted to demonstrate that not everybody lived in a pink world, just like Kim seemed to thought.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you jealous? Why do you hate me now?"

"That's easy. I was jealous because, Possible you have a perfect life. You have two parents that love you. You have two little brothers like could give their life for you! You are damn happy." And it was true. Since Bonnie first arrived to Middleton, she felt those thoughts that the redheaded was happy. She saw the girl interacting with her family and she just felt jealous.

"Bonnie, you have a mother that looks that loves you deeply. You have Connie and Lonnie, they might not be the best sisters, but they are there for you. And you have Shego, I bet she is wonderful with you" Kim couldn't see where the problem was… Bonnie looked that had a better life than Kim.

Bonnie's bitter laugh returned. "You don't know what you are saying."

"Then show me"

Bonnie looked Kim with suspicious eyes. Tell her their story? Just let her enter her life? She didn't know… maybe, if she did it, Kim would start to think a little more. Bonnie knew how much she meant to Shego, and Bonnie wanted her sister to be happy. Also, deep down she knew Kim was being honest when she told her that she didn't want to harm Shego. She knew she felt guilty. Maybe sharing with her could open her eyes a little, and maybe then she could understand Shego.

"Fine" Bonnie sighed "The family you know, the Rockwalers, aren't my true family" she saw confuse in Kim's eyes, and before the girl could ask something she continued "I mean. The woman you know as my mother is only the woman that gave birth to me. I am the result of a night of fun of that woman. She never loved me, not then, not now, it's just an act. Connie and Lonnie hate me. They think of me like a bastard, because I'm not their father's child"

"That is cruel" Kim commented.

"Yeah I think so" Bonnie's voice was starting to sound sorrowful. "Anyway, after I birth, my mother practically got rid of me. My father, my true father, the man that helped create me, took care of me. And he loved me deeply. He worked at Upperton University. He was a professor. He taught physics, I was told he was one of the most intelligent people in the place, but for me it was just my beloved father.

"He tried his best to take care of me while continued teaching, it wasn't working. Then she arrived. She came from England. She was a chemist that was hired to work in some kind of investigation. Her name was Helena. The first time she came to the University she was alone, I remembered that my father told me so. He told me she was the most beautiful thing that he ever saw. They soon became friends, and short after that they became a couple. She soon became my mother. I loved her. She helped him with me; when my father was giving class, she stayed with me at her lab. I practically lived my first years in that lab" Bonnie chuckle a little. And Kim was surprised because Bonnie was melting in front of her. Her eyes were a little glassy and she was looking at the space, but she was talking like they were best friends.

"They got married after half a year together. Shede came to the wedding. I remembered my dad told me that he was surprised to discover that my mom had two children. He discovered after they became lovers, but he still loved her. He knew she was divorced and she only kept her daughter. I don't remember the wedding; sure you saw the picture at the house. I was, I don't know, maybe nine or ten months old, Shede was four by then. She was already at the Academy. She entered at three; they accepted her younger because they said that she had potential and she has, she became the better of her class.

"Anyway. I met Shede the day before the wedding. We went to the airport to get her. She flew from Scotland alone, at four… I always wondered how she could do that. When I met her I was fascinated. I know I was really young, but it is like I can remember the day perfectly. She arrived with the school uniform and her small handbag. She was little and her bright big green eyes caught me. Mom hugged her tightly; I remember her shouting to her to let her breath. She looked at me with her head a little to her left in a curious way. She then looked at mom, pointing at me and she asked something like 'It's that my little sister?' Mom and dad nodded. She then reached me and grabbed me. She smiled softly and let me play with her hair. Then she met my dad. He became soon hers too. He was kind with both of us. He played with us; he bought us things, even when mom told him not to. We were a family." Bonnie let out a sigh.

"You speak in past tense" Kim mussed.

"Yeah well" Bonnie shrugged "I'm not finish yet, just letting you digest everything"

"Oh." Kim blushed "Go on"

"Shede was the one that took care of me, when she was out of school, I never really interact much with her the first years, because of her education, but every time I saw her I was happy. I had my sister to play with. I was happy then. When I was four I was sent to the Academy too." She glanced at Kim to see her shocked "Well I'm not a kicking ass cheerleader just because I train myself with the squad. I went to the Academy till I was eight. But I had to left because certain unfortunate events.

"The first one occurred when I was six. My mother had to fly from Upperton to Canada to go for a conference. She never made it. The plane had some troubles and it crashed near a small town in Quebec. Shede was devastated. She received a letter saying that mom died in an airplane accident. She locked herself in their room for a couple of days. I thought that maybe she was sick. I wouldn't be the first time. She didn't assist to classes, she skipped her training and she didn't go out. When she did she told me we needed to make a trip home. I was really happy. I was going to see mom and dad! I didn't know that mom died until we were out of the school. I spent the whole fly crying in my sister shoulder.

"We went to the burial and she kept cool all the time. Dad was crying, I was crying, hell even Henry, Hego, was crying. She didn't. She looked so strong. She held me all the day. She carried me around like a toddler and she provided me comfort. I wondered how she could be so heartless. I remember I hate her for a moment; I hated her because she wasn't crying I thought she wasn't feeling anything, that she wasn't hurt because mom's death. When we returned to the Academy Aunt Van told me that Shede had locked herself to cry. She told me she spent those days crying until all the pain was out of her being. Shede didn't tell me how mom died until I was fifteen. And that because I threw her a tantrum, she told me she did it because she didn't want me to be scare of plains at that time. Now that I thought of it, I would be scared if Shede really told me how mom died at that age" She smiled softly, but there were some tears escaping from the brunet eyes

"I'm sorry" Kim didn't think that Bonnie's story would be so… sad.

"Don't be." Bonnie turned to Kim and smiled weakly to her, and then she continued her story "We returned to the Academy. We spent there most of our time. We only went home at holidays. I was training hard to be like my sister. The one that is strong. That doesn't let people fool her. When she was eleven she was invited to her father's fourth wedding, that man really gets spouses like their are some kind of collection stamps" The tanned girl saw that Kim was again confused "I'm speaking of Team Go's father, not mine." Kim nodded at that. So Bonnie continued

"She was sent to the weeding and in the party the meteorite hit the small tree house that her brothers had. They were the five in there fighting, as always, and they were harmed a lot. Shede more than the boys. She stayed in hospital for almost a month. When they discovered that the small rock gave them powers the government and the military wanted to run test in them. And they did it on the boys, but not in Shede. My father didn't allow it. And she was really grateful because of that. She was tested short after that, thought. And that let us to the next unfortunate event that made my life miserably.

"Shede was out of school. She was twelve, she was so happy, and our father and I were so proud. Shede was the best of her class. She was the best of all. Dad went to the Academy to saw my sister's graduation. So we returned home together. The accident happened when we were going home from the airport. A drunken guy that was driving a huge truck smashed the taxi by the side my father was. I got a broken rib; Shede wasn't harm at all, because of her comets powers, but my dad didn't make it. He died in a hospital bed a week after the accident. So we were alone. I cried, I'd just lost my parents in a couple of years, and I wasn't totally recovered from my mom's death. So seeing my dad been buried was too much for me.

"They sold our things, so all the debts could be paid… and that included the house. I was totally broken when Shede and I were separated. I was sent to the Rockwaller's house… Shede was sent with the Go's. That woman that calls herself my mother doesn't like Shede at all, and the same is with Mr. Go towards me. So it was impossible to stay together… You know for a time Shede and I were both Bishop as being our father surname, both they changed our last names so we wouldn't have any kind of relation. They forbid us to see each other, so I didn't see or talk to Shede for a couple of years. I didn't know that she was forced to being part of Team Go. I did know that she fought villains, because I saw the news, only to see her, only to know that my sister was still alive. In every interview she was, in those speaks she was forced to gave, or when she simply appeared in T.V. she always said her motto: 'Naya, ito reano; ito metto fure sare teppo'. They asked what did that meant… and she only answered that meant the most important thing in her life. Everybody was confused, but I and all those that went to the Academy could tell what she was saying: 'Sister, I love you; I hope to see you soon'.

"I saw her again when she was fifteen. She had just left Team Go, and she ran away of her house. She was starting a new life, she told me. And she asked me to wait for her for a little longer. It was then when she really disappeared for a year, or so. She returned converted in a master thief. She started to make her little fortune stealing her, and there. She bought this house, I don't know how you she could… it is the same house were we lived when our parents were alive. We started to see each other at school, when nobody could see us. The only one that knew was Tara, she even let us use her house sometimes to meet and talk. Shede was the one that bought me all I needed or I wanted. She spoiled me rotten.

"The only one that is left of my family is Shede. I don't think I could live without her. She is the only one that really loves me, since we met, and she just loves me. She tried to get my custody when she turned eighteen. But it didn't work, she didn't had proves of where she got her money and things like that, but she managed to obtain a permit to see me freely. So I stayed in that house for another four years. But I stayed with Shede most of the time, so I didn't mind. When I turned eighteen, just five months ago, I ran out of that place and I started living with her.

"When you kicked into that electric tower, I was scare that I might loose her. She spent a week in a private hospital… she'd never stay so long, not after the meteorite crashed. I really thought she would die. It was then when I started to hate you. If she died because of you, I would never let you live a happy life. I would hunt you and kill you… well at least that was what I was thinking in the hospital." Bonnie had dried tears streams in her cheeks. In some points she cried, but now a pleasant smile was in her face. She looked cute and innocent.

"Wow. I never thought that your lives were so…" Kim had cried too at some points, and she was still shocked.

"Tragic?" Bonnie suggested she looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

Kim nodded "I'm so sorry" Kim really apologized. "I'm sorry for almost killing Shego back at the tower. The moment I realized what I did I felt sick. I felt bad and guilty. I was so happy because Shego didn't attack in the months that followed it. But I kinda missed her. I was worried. And I promised that I would never do anything like that again, because it felt bad. The next time I saw her, Shego looked cool, she didn't look mad, and I don't want her to be mad at me. But I broke that promise; I kick her into a wall covered with weapons! She could be dead by now!" Kim started crying more. Don't minding that the people that passed them looked at her with curious expressions.

"Apologize" Bonnie suggested to the teen "She's not dead, apologize, sure she'll forgive you"

"How you know that?" Kim sobbed.

"I know her, she cares for you sure she'll forgive you"

Kim shook her head "How you know she's not dead?"

"She can't be dead, she promised me not to die until I am totally prepared to walk in my own. And I'm not yet" Bonnie winked to the redheaded. She stood up and held out a hand to Kim for her to stand up. "Come on, lets go back home"

Kim smiled a little as she accepted Bonnie's hand. The brunet helped her to her feet and they walked to Shego's home together, like two good friends.

When they arrived Tara received them. After a weak smile from Bonnie, Kim walked away to find out how Shego was going. Bonnie stood in the hallway with Tara.

"Don't want to know if Shede is alright?" The blonde asked he best friend.

"Nah. I know it already" she asked as she saw the red-haired figure climb the stairs.

"What happened?" she wanted to know what happened with those two.

"Nothing. I just discovered that I'm not mad anymore" she said with a sigh

"What do you mean?"

"That I don't hate her anymore"

----

I'm not really satisfied with the part were Shego got beat by Kim... but I'm happy with the rest! hope you enjoyed it... please leave a review. I hope this clarify some doubts... if not, leave a review.

If you liked it, leave a review. If you didn't like it, leave a review. If you don't care, leave a review. If you don't want ,leave a review. In avy case, please leave a review... or else...

Anyway... Sorry guys, I didn't made a grammar check... I't 5 am and I want to sleep! if there are some please tell me... buy the way, I still have a lot of grammar errors?... I han't recieve a review saying I'm not good at grammar in a while... anyway goodnight! (sees the clock) mmm good morning!!! (goes to sleep)


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Kim Possible. Only Shera, Kimbra, Van, Bite, Moon, Sun, Mini, Gab, Donald, Mora, Gyles… and all those of the Academy… I wish I could own Kim and Shego!! (Pouts and bangs her fist in the desk)

----

Kim was nervous, very nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect. She was aware that Shego didn't die. Just like Bonnie assured her. Yet the older female wasn't in the gym. She knew that, she had been there.

When she'd arrived to the gym, she had hopped to see Shego fine, standing and looking good. But she had only found Moon, Sun and Bite cleaning up the place. Kim'd expected them to be angry with her, but they had looked at her with amused smiles in their faces… that had been the way she assumed Shego was fine. It also helped that Bite'd congratulated her, saying that it was time to Shego to get unconscious for once. Also Mini had said her that she only managed to scratch her a little.

So she had let the trio cleaning, though she wasn't so sure that Shego was all right… she had fell unconscious and she didn't recover in a long time, even when they used to fight in daily basis Shego used to recover in less than a minute. She was glad she didn't die, though she really didn't thought that she could die so easily. But when she'd saw her covered in weapons, she remembered that night.

She remembered the night when she had kicked Shego in that electric tower. She remembered that that night she had been so glad that finally she managed to harm Shego. She had been so happy that for once Shego was the one that had suffered; because she'd been certain Shego was a selfish woman that only thought in her own self.

But then, the morning after the incident… she'd felt so bad. She'd felt like throwing up. She'd felt guilty and sad. She'd been concerned about Shego. She had really thought that maybe she really hurt Shego. She had hopped that Shego was still alive; in fact a small voice in the back of her mind had told her that Shego was still alive, but she'd been sacred. She had been scared that Shego would get angry at her. That suddenly she started to hate her.

Even then, when they were still enemies, Kim felt scared of what Shego thought of her. It was like trying to get a big sister approval, or maybe something deeper. It was like trying to get Shego to notice her. It was like trying to make the older woman to look at her with proud, with care. It was trying to make her to see at her with other eyes. It was like trying to get a look that says: don't care, I'm here to help you, I'm here to love you.

_Love?_ Kim thought._ Why I'm thinking about love? Do I love her? _ That was just ridiculous. Kim didn't love Shego. She was just a friend. A friend that could fight with her, even when she held back her true potential. She was just a friend, just like Monique. She was a friend that could help her with her problems. She was a friend with a nice body and a marvelous butt.

_Okay that last thought was wrong, sick and wrong!__But… Maybe, just maybe…_

Kim trailed off; she didn't need to get a headache. She reached the room she was told to go. She was in front of the door that she knew led to the master bedroom. She sighed, she hopped Shego wasn't angry at her. The last thing she needed was to have Shego mad at her.

Kim closed her eyes. What would happen if Shego started to hate her? What would she do? It scared her a lot the thought of Shego mad at her. Sure she deserved it, but she could be forgiven, right? She just pleaded to any god that Shego still love her.

_Why I'm suddenly starting to think in love?! _She thought with a loud groan.

It never minded; just now she had a more important thing to find out.

Kim knocked slightly, so low it was barely heard. She waited a few seconds, she didn't get any response. She knocked again, a little louder than before. This time she did have an answer.

"Yeah?" Kim heard Shego's tired voice.

"Shego… I need to talk to you" Kim was uneasy, she was really hopping to Shego been asleep, or just that she didn't answer… she wanted to postpone her talk with the pale woman as much as she could.

It was a minute or so of silence, yet it was like an eternity for the young hero, before Shego's voice reached her ears again. "You have to wait a few minutes"

"O… okay" Kim wasn't sure why, but her voice was trembling. She stared at door for a couple of seconds before she went to sat down in the floor next the door.

_What to tell her? 'I'm sorry I almost kill you again'? That's stupid… _Kim just wanted to ask for forgiveness, but she wasn't sure how to ask for it. _Maybe she'll want to hit me… Maybe she wants to never see me again… Maybe I really hurt her… _

As bizarre it would sound, Kim just didn't want to loose the green skinned female. In the couple of days that they were together Kim discovered that she really wanted to be near the ex-thief. She founded out that when she was near her she felt at peace; she felt safe when Shego was near. She knew that if Shego was near, she could crack, she could be a damsel in distress, she could cry like the crybaby she could be at times, and Shego wouldn't make fun of her.

Also she discovered that seen Shego paying attention to other people made her felt jealous, hell, when she heard that Van said Shego dated Bite, she felt a wave of pain that she never felt before, not even when Ron harmed her. She just felt like her heart was torn in small pieces… like a broken glass. Seeing that Shego was close to Van made her felt bad also. She felt that Shego was giving more attention to the older woman… as if Kim wasn't there. They really looked like the best friend they were, so it just made jealous Kim to think that Shego was not only hers. She'd hopped she and Shego could have a similar relation, but she doubt it could happen now, not after what she did to Shego.

Kim heard the door opened more than seen it. She expected to see Shego exiting the room, but instead she saw Van. The blonde was holding a piece of light green cloth, which Kim saw, was dirty and torn in some places. The stains were an odd brown color, like dried blood.

"You can enter now" Van said Kim when she noticed the redheaded girl. She marched out of there before Kim could tell her something. Kim stood up. She inhaled deeply and entered the room.

She entered just in time to catch sight of something that would haunt her in her dreams later that night and maybe more than just one night.

The room was a large one, just as it seemed to be from what Kim saw earlier that day. The carpet was deep green, as she remembered. Also the walls were a light green. The bed was very large and it was all black, just like all the furniture that was in the room. In the corner was a small loveseat, black also and a bookshelf, it seemed that Shego was into reading, and hard. There were so books that there was just not enough space for them, half of the books where actually just in the floor or in the little couch, but even with those there, the bookshelf looked crowed.

The pale woman was sitting in the bed. She was positioned so her torso was looking at the door. The little kitten Kim saw earlier that day was now in Shego's lap. Shego looked tired and a little pale, even for her usual tone. That was pretty much normal, yeah, but what caught Kim's attention was the clothes Shego was wearing, well the lack of them.

Shego was sans shirt. Kim came in time to see her replacing her previous top for a cleaner one. She wasn't wearing bra also, so Kim could saw her chest perfectly, and her gaze drifted to her dark nipples, just before they were covered by a black cloth. It was a second, but the image was like a photograph, just impossible to erase.

Kim felt herself blush. She had just witnessed the most beautiful thing in the earth, or so she thought. She felt the heat in her face increased when Shego's gaze fell in her. Shego was smirking like the sidekick Kim first met; she was looking like her usual self. Yet her eyes showed a little sorrow. Those eyes were the ones that made Kim remember what she was supposed to do… but she just couldn't do it, the image was still playing in her mind.

"Like what had you seen?" Shego asked her in a teasing, yet flirty manner.

"Uh-Hun" Kim answered and nodded without thinking. Shego's smirk became a softly smiled as Kim realized what she had said. Her eyes widened and if she was blushing before, now she was as red as a tomato. "So-sorry" she manage to whisper.

"It's okay. Don't shame, it's totally normal" She tried to assured her "Well, no, it's not normal. I usually have to do some other things for people to stare at me like you did, though it felt good" Shego admitted with a laugh. She was trying hard to make the girl forget everything that happened in the gym. And she really meant that it felt good.

Just knowing that Kim blushed because of her made the pale woman proud, being the one that made the redheaded turn red made Shego feel special. It was a feeling that made a warm sensation to invade her body. She wasn't bother that Kim saw her without shirt, it oddly felt normal; it felt right.

"She… Shego?" Kim voice was again trembling. She was still feeling ashamed, but she needed to ask Shego something, something that was eating her from the inside.

The green skinned female eyed Kim with a raised eyebrow. The girl looked ready to burst in tears. She was pale and her gaze was down… she was shaking a little and her eyes were shut. Her face just showed how nervous she was. She looked like a sinner ready to hear her sentence in the deepest ring of hell.

"Princess, what happened? Why are you looking so sad?" Shego placed the kitten in the bed and stood up, fighting back a wave of pain. She was concerned about the girl, and her voice showed so.

Kim felt as Shego walked to her and grabbed her in a conforming embrace, just like the one she received yesterday. The girl tensed up and opened her eyes. Shego was acting like noting happened, but Kim just couldn't but think in that damn question that was bugging her. She gently pushed Shego away by holding her sides. Kim saw how the older woman winced a little for the touch. Kim was puzzle for a second, but then she felt something odd in the pale woman's right side. It felt like that side was a little more bulky. She traced her fingers down and up that side, until she discovered why it was feeling like that. Shego was wearing a bandage that covered most of that side.

The knowledge of Shego using a bandage only made Kim's heart shrank in pain and guilty. She had been the one that harmed Shego, she was the bastard that deserved been blame! She only harmed Shego when the older woman wanted to be gentle with her. She deserved to been hated, but she didn't want it… she wanted to be forgiven by Shego. Right now she felt like she was stealing Shego's kindness. She pushed Shego away forcefully and she put her arms around her body, embracing herself; she didn't deserve any kind of kindness from Shego.

Shego was taken back, why Kim wanted to resist her? Shego felt hurt. She really believed that they were becoming friends. But it seemed that she was wrong. Kim didn't want to be friends with her. Sure Kim thought that Shego was a liar. Sure she didn't want to help them anymore. And all was her fault; she was the one that had held back when they fought.

Since they met, Shego tried to go easy with the teen. Kim was great at fighting, yes, and learning by her own was something that Shego admired. But Shego was trained for nine years in all sorts of martial arts and weapons handling, and after that she continued training and learning more, so it was impossible to Kim to be better than her. So the elder female always let the hero win, yet with every battle Kim improved, so Shego hopped that one day Kim could reach her.

She always knew that if someday Kim found out the true, she would be angry at her. But, what else Shego could do?! Fighting with people was her job, and she didn't want to harm the girl. The only way that that could work proper was holding back at theirs fights, and slowly making Kim stronger and faster.

_Well __at least I tried. _Shego thought. _At least I really tried to be honest to her for once. I only hope she can forgive me sometime._

Shego was okay with Kim being angry with her, even if she didn't want it, but been angry didn't explain the teen's expression. She looked like she was ready to break and cried hard. She also looked… frightened? What could get the world hero Kim Possible into such state? Been angry just didn't fit with Kim's actions.

"Kimmie, what's wrong?" Shego urged gently. She reached and softly caressed Kim's chubby cheek with the back of her palm.

"Please, Shego" Kim was ready to burst in tears. She just felt so guilty. "Please, don't touch me!" she almost shouted. The force and conviction behind those words were meat to make Shego realize that she just didn't feel good that Shego was being gentle towards her, but the green skinned woman didn't take it that way.

What Shego saw was rejection. She saw that Kim didn't want her near. She saw that Kim was really angry at her, that she was disappointed. Shego knew too well those reactions, those were the things Bonnie did when she returned after a year of training. Back then when she told Bonnie that she was now a master thief.

She remembered it perfectly. She remembered seeing Bonnie broken when she told her little sister her new profession. She remembered Bonnie looked in so much pain. The brunette was really angry at her. She was also disappointed. Bonnie had tried to tell Shego that it was wrong, but Shego just didn't want to change. Then Bonnie snapped.

Bonnie had told her that their parents didn't raise them to be thieves, that their parents would be ashamed of her if they were alive. Bonnie also had told her that she didn't want to be near her until she reacted. So Shego was alone again for a few months… but she didn't quit to the thievery. Eventually Bonnie accepted her career, but those months were the most painfully time she ever had after their parents dead. But she just didn't want Kim mad at her.

"Kim was wrong?" the thief repeated softly while holding into the teen's check and caressing it lightly with her thumb.

"Don't touch me… just don't touch me!" Kim this time mumbled with maybe to much conviction and force. She really didn't want to steal Shego's love and kindness. She felt dirty, she felt bad.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, tell me what its making you act like this" Shego ordered the teen in a motherly tune.

"You're touching me…" Kim mumbled again as she close her eyes again. Just staring at Shego made her like the leech she believed she was.

Shego felt tears of pain starting to form. So the petite hero was really angry and disappointed. Fine. Shego then and there just give up as her heart broke in little pieces. If Kim wanted to be bitchy, it was okay, but Shego wasn't going to be there to see it. She just didn't need more pain. Not now and not from the redheaded she was sure loved with all her heart.

Shego's expression hardened "Okay" she tried to return her voice to that selfish and careless one Kim knew too well. Shego really tried to say those words without too much feeling, and she succeeded. But in her eyes it was evident that she was in pain. "Sorry I made you uncomfortable" she retrieved her hand from Kim's face.

Kim felt the warm touch leave her cheek. She could hear the lie in Shego's voice, but her brain didn't register it. It only registered that Shego's tune had changed, she sounded angry and careless, like her usual self. That was something she knew would came sooner or later. She now was sure that Shego was angry at her and Kim didn't apologize yet.

She sensed that something was wrong, it was colder in the room, so she opened her eyes. Shego wasn't in the room. That was odd, Kim couldn't recall hearing any noise that indicated Shego leaving the room. She scanned the room, hopping that Shego was still there. Her hope died when she heard a loud noise downs stairs: Shego just had slammed the front door, letting everybody in the house to know that she was no longer there.

Kim sighed. That was just not how she wanted the things to go. She had had the chance to tell Shego what she felt, but instead she only made Shego go away. Kim massaged her temples… she really didn't know what to do.

"What's going on?" Kim turned to see Bonnie standing in the door. The brunette looked concerned and a little frightened. Behind her were Van and Tara, both blondes were eying Kim expectantly.

"I don't know" Kim said sincerely. She really didn't know what was going on. Shego was angry at her, that was for sure. She also knew that Shego was no longer in the house. But everything else was just a mystery for the redheaded.

"What happened?" Van also heard the door slam, and she wasn't use to Shego snapping like that. Something big must have happened.

"I just asked Shego not to touch me" Kim explained "It's just that I don't deserve her kindness. She was acting like noting happened… but I just can't do it. I don't deserve it"

"And what she said?" Bonnie was starting to concern. Shego usually just said or did things to try to assure people it was right for her to be kind. It was just that Shego really thought that people were scared at her, so she always tried to tell people it was normal, that she just was a human being like everyone. Not much people believed, though, and she usually felt bad. That was one of the main reasons she started to work with Dr. Drakken.

When Shego started to steal she had had problems at selling the product of her work. Not much people felt comfortable enough around a green-plasma-maker woman, so after a while, she just gave up. She started kidnapping people, not important people; just people that she knew could pay her. And one of those ended to be Mrs. Lipsky. The rest, as they say was story.

"That she was sorry for made me uncomfortable" Kim answered looking out of the window.

"Oh" both Van and Bonnie said. They were sure that Kim offended Shego. And they were also sure the redheaded didn't mean it.

"Lets see if we can find her" Van said as leaving the room. She headed towards the first floor, but Tara stopped her.

"She's not longer here, and sure she's far away by now" the younger blonde commented.

"How do you know?"

"I saw her grabbing her running shoes before leaving the house" Tara shrugged a little.

"You saw her leaving the house and you didn't tell her something?!" Bonnie slapped Tara in the back of her head. Sure she was a brainless blonde!

"Hey!" Tara rubbed her head "Yesterday she practically pulled our heads off! I didn't want her to shout at me two days in a row"

"Touché. Lets make Moon track her. She can't be running after loosing that much blood." Van said without thinking. The moment she said those words she regret them. She looked at Kim and saw a small tear began to drop. _Great…_Van thought with a groan._ The only thing Shego asked us after we managed to bring her back to consciousness was to maintain the secret the she was harmed… just great… she's gonna kill me!_

"Was she too hurt?" Kim asked somehow timidly.

Van signed. She couldn't lie to Kim now, but she could distortion the true to where it wasn't a lie and also not the completely true. "No. Just some little cuts"

Kim nodded accepting the response, but she just didn't believe her. Sure Shego lost much blood… maybe that was why she looked so pale.

The women went to the gym where Moon, Sun and Bite were still cleaning, but now the small ones were helping too. The children were covered in paint and they were smirking like the demons they were.

"What happened to you two?" Van demanded from her children.

"We were practicing our aim. Just like Aunt Shede told us" Regi said as her smile dropped. Her mom was so going to kill them.

"And why you are so dirty?" Van narrowed her eyes to her blonds "Never mind. We'll talk at home"

Both little Regi and Rapha gulped… yeah they were so dead.

"Moon" Van turned to the aforementioned woman "I need you to find Shego. I want to know were the hell she is"

"I don't need to look for her to tell you where she is. She is in her room" The black-haired girl said in a 'duh' tune.

"No she is not" Bonnie informed. She looked at Kim. It wasn't an accusing one… just a quick glance that sure only the black-haired woman sow. And somehow Moon understood what Bonnie meant.

"She was supposed to stay in bed…" Sun whispered, a little concern escaped with her words.

"I'll look for her" Moon stated. Her sister was right. Shego was supposed to stay in bed… she was too harmed to even been able to stand up by her own for more than a few seconds. But this was Shego who they were talking, Moon's mind remained her, sure the younger woman was now able to beat Moon again with her sword… yet Shego was hurt. _Better track her, before she does something stupid._

Moon stooped cleaning the room and she went to where her laptop was. She sat down in the floor and she started tapping in the keyboard as fast as she could… which meant almost as fast as the sound. Well, maybe not that fast, but Kim wasn't able to see her fingers as they pressed the keys.

"You guys got Shego chipped?" the redheaded asked. It was something strange that Shego let somebody track her. Those were her friends, but it still was strange. Maybe she wasn't aware that they could track her.

"No" everybody in the room said.

"Then, how-" Kim wanted to ask, but Moon interrupted her.

"It's easy" Moon looked up at the teen "Are you aware that Shego has a higher body temperature, right?" Kim nodded "It's really easy. See, I hacker in some GJ satellites. I run the little program I invented, and voila, with that temperature I can easily know where in the Hell the damn whore is"

Moon's words made Kim felt insulted. How she dare to call Shego a whore? Kim felt her anger rise a little… but she tried to suppress it… she didn't need another 'incident'. "You don't call her a whore" her voice just saying how much she was angered. Sure she didn't want to kick someone else in a wall, but she did want to stop Moon to insult Shego.

Everybody, but Moon and Bonnie, were taken back by the anger in the teen's voice. Those two already knew that Kim and Shego had something going on. Moon and Bonnie somehow were the ones that knew Shego the best. Not even Van knew all the secrets that Shego had… though those two were the ones that did. Moon just knew Shego like the palm of her hand… and Bonnie lived with her most of her live, it was almost impossible for her not to get to know her sister after a while.

Moon smirked deviant at Kim. The little redhead was starting to get possessive over Shego. It was too good, in Moon's twisted mind. This one was one that she wasn't going to let go, this would be so much fun. "She's _**my**_ bitch, and I call her like I please. She's mine" Most of the people in the room were surprised by that one. They didn't knew where all it came from.

Yes, always Moon declared that Shego was her bitch, yet only three of them, one of them been Moon herself, knew why the hacker said so and nobody really understood why Shego never complained, she even looked amused when Moon called for her like that. But they never saw Moon trying to piss off someone that looked ready to beat her. Also it was new for them to see Moon declare that Shego was hers… it was something odd, considering that Moon was in a relationship already.

"She's nobody bitch" Kim stated soundly.

"How do you know?" Moon retorted smiling all the way through.

Kim was really angry now… she wanted to punch Moon in the mouth for only saying that, but a loud noise interrupted her before she tried to harm the older woman.

Every set of eyes turned to the computer that was sat in front of Moon. The alarm was going on.

"Founded her!" Sun cheered.

Some sighs of relief were heard. Some of them were let out because they knew where Shego was, and some of them because it meant that Kim wasn't going to kick the devil hacker in the wall.

"Where is she?" Kim demanded to know.

"Twenty miles west… she's at St. Louis church. She's no moving anymore. And it seems that she's going to stay in there for a while" Mini said. Her body was a little bow so she could see down easily at the laptop.

"Twenty miles? How could she managed to get that far in such short amount of time?!" Kim asked really surprised.

"Uh. See Pumpkin, Shego is the faster woman you can ever meet. Even before her accident. She really can run faster and for more time…" Moon explained to the girl. "So she is at St. Louis Church…" Moon mussed out loud. It wasn't strange to Moon for Shego not been moving anymore. Maybe Shego was really hurt, both physically and emotionally, Moon conceded.

Kim knew where the Church was "I'm going to get her" Kim declared. The redheaded turned to leave, but she didn't get far.

"No. Let her alone." Moon stopped her before the girl approached to the stairs.

"Why?" Kim asked. Her back was to the black haired girl.

"Don't you think that she ran away to be alone? That se just want to be far from you?" Moon said in a calm yet curt voice. She was telling the true. If Shego did run away, then Kim must have done something to her. She wasn't sure what Kim did, though if she was right, something that almost always happened, the teen somehow managed to upset Shego. And she wasn't going to allow it.

Contrary to popular belief Moon really cared for Shego. She didn't want to Shego being hurt by Kim, again. The younger pale woman was someone special to Moon, in more than one way. They didn't saw each other frequently, but they were both always keeping an eye in each other. Sure Shego always claimed that Van was her best friend… though if anyone really bothered to investigate the raven-haired duo past, they would more than agree that Moon and Shego were more than friends. So, if being a bitch towards the teen meant that Kim was going to leave Shego alone, then Moon was more that glad to oblige.

Kim turned slowly to face Moon. Everybody now could see the pain in those big olive eyes. Streams of tears were falling freely down the teen's cheeks. "It's that why I need to get her" Kim said in a whisper, not caring she was crying in front of those that thought that she wasn't good enough at fighting, that she wasn't enough for being part of their group. She was more concerned about what Shego was thinking. "I don't want her to want to be far from me."

Moon's eyes were hard as steel. She didn't want to see her Shego cry because of a girl. But, Kim looked just as distressed as the last time Moon saw Shego heartbroken. "Why?" Moon demanded to know.

"Moon!" Mini scolded the taller woman.

"No, I want to know" Moon said to the petite brunette, but without broking the eye contact with the teen.

"I…" Kim trailed off. Why she was so eager to bring Shego back? Why she was so concerned that Shego suddenly started to hate her? Kim's eyes widened at the realization that she wasn't sure why she desired those tings. Why she was feeling like thousand of needles was hurting her heart? Why? She was just sure that she wanted Shego near her again.

Moon smirked. So the teen didn't realize yet, she thought. Maybe it was time to start playing with fire. "Bonnie" Moon started searching in her pant's pockets.

"Yeah Aunt Moon?"

"Take my car and drive Kim to where Shego is" The hacker ordered as she tossed her car keys to Bonnie. Now, that one really threw everybody out of guard.

"Why?" several voices asked.

"I just don't trust Pumpkin to drive in such a fragile state" Moon shrugged.

Bonnie looked at Moon, somehow she knew what Moon was doing. Bonnie was aware of why Moon liked to call Shego all kind of abject names, like bitch and whore. Everybody was used at that, yet she was one of the few with the privilege of know why and that disturbed her. She wasn't sure, but Moon looked like she was starting to give Kim her blessing to be with Shego.

"Okay" The aqua-eyed female agreed. "Come on Kim, you too Tara!" she said as she charged downstairs.

Tara ran down passing by Kim, who was speechless. She was looking at Moon with an incredulous expression. Moon only widened her smirk and winked at her. Kim smiled softly and followed quickly the other two teens.

The others just saw the scene with their mouth lightly opened before deciding that it wasn't their business… unless they wanted a major headache. They resumed cleaning the room, most of the weapons were still in the floor, some spots of the floor were covered in blood… and it was dry, so they need to continue cleaning.

Mini slowly made her way behind Moon. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and she rested her cheek in her shoulder, near her ear. "Do you know you just did something very kind, don't you?" the petite girl asked in a whisper.

"Uh-hum" Moon nodded as she pressed her body in Mini's little one. She eyed at the space, getting lost in old memories.

"You really care for her" Mini tightened her hug over Moon.

"She really deserves to be happy. And I owe her." The hacker said distantly as Mini softly started kissing her neck.

"Why?"

"You know why" She sighed. Moon closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her face. "I broke her in more than one way, she deserves to be happy"

----

Lord Donald and his men were still at GJ quarters. They were being released. Doctor Director and her staff didn't have anything to incarcerate them or even keep them in there for more time. So now Donald and his crew were free to do whatever they please… well most of it.

"Hey, guys!" a loud yelp reached the five men ears as soon as they step outside the building.

They saw a blond boy that oddly looked like Donald… yet a little younger. They saw him ran towards them. A boy that Gyles remembered was with the redheaded witch.

----

Sorry!!! I know it took me way too long to do this... but, hell... I had to re-write this chapter like a dozen of times... I hope you like it. Some of you asked me if Ron was going to appear again in the story: the answer is yes.

Anyway. I like to build some tension between my characters, and I'm starting to think that this is too much. Please tell me what do you think.

You know, my mother is starting to get very wicked...she don't want me to continue to write anymore and that is really upsetting me. I mean, I love writting and reading, but she just think that I need to stop, or at least avoid doing it in a while. She thinks that I only live in my 'little world' and that I really need to start doing some other stuff. I do a lot of stuff, yet she thinks that I waste all my time thinking in fics and things like that. That's another thing that kept me from writting this faster, I'm starting to feel bad, and my mother isn't helpin' me. I feel like crying right now for frustation and pain, maybe that's why this chapter is so, I don't know, frustating?

Hope you like it. I really want to keep doing this, and I won't stop untill my mom really pull my head off, so, if I don't uptade soon... I don't know...

Please rewiev, just this time, let me feel a little better.


	12. Chapter 12

As always… don't own Kimmie or other of the other characters of the series. I only own my sappy characters!!!

----

"What do you want filthy boy?" Gyles identified the boy. He was the one that as with that redheaded bitch.

"The name is Ron. Ron Stoppable. And I came to see if you five are all right" Ron answered honestly. "I know KP said she wasn't going to help you… but I came here to see if you need anything"

Gyles eyed him for a couple of minutes until he decided that the boy could help them. "We need a place to stay" he informed the boy.

"You can stay at my house" Ron rapidly accepted. His parents and Hanna were on vacation. He declined to go because he thought that staying with Kim could help to make her trust him again, he was wrong. "Hey, we can also get you some clothes"

"What's with the ones we are wearing?" the bald man asked.

"You guys look strange here with those. But I can help you with that" the other men silently conceded that he was right. Also they knew that they need to be as invisible as possible.

"Alright Ron. Lead the way" Donald somehow ordered.

Ron easily guided them to his house. As they walked together Rom couldn't but think that maybe this would really help him with Kim.

----

The ride to the church was in relative silence, Tara and Bonnie tried to make Kim talk something, the redheaded just refused to speak, so after a couple of minutes they just decided to let her alone. Kim looked to be in deep thought.

Bonnie sighed and looked at Kim through the mirror. The redheaded was sitting in the middle of the back seat, while she and Tara were in the front ones. Moon's car was a little van, and as soon as they were in, Bonnie pulled to St. Louis Church. The church wasn't far, yet if they want to catch Shego on time they better take the car. If only the air didn't fell that heavy!!!

That was a very uncomfortable silence. Bonnie wasn't sure yet, but she was certain that Kim was attracted to Shego. If Shego was only a friend, then Kim wouldn't be so distressed in found her, or so Bonnie thought. She was aware that Shego somehow was really in love with Kim.

Since Shego first met Kim, Bonnie looked her sister act different. When she started in the robbery business she'd kinda began to act different from her usual self in front of those that knew her as a thief. She had always wanted to them to believe that she was a heartless bitch, but since Kim came across her pad she tried harder to keep that image.

At first Bonnie thought that her big sister was trying to get a better job. There wasn't a day where Shego didn't complain of her job with that crazy blue doctor. It all started that day when Shego tried to kidnap Ms. Lipsky. By the time Dr. Drakken wasn't a crazy inventor that was trying to conquer the world. He just was a crazy inventor trying to get some respect. The doctor was more than stupid and Shego more than angry. After a week with threats, promises of kill and all sorts of things, Shego let go of the woman. She hadn't the guts to kill somebody, and the doctor hadn't the intelligence to pay her. They had had a mayor problem because the doctor had sent her money to other account, and, after some plasma blast, they decided to do a heist together. It was then when Shego met Kim and soon after that she was signing a contract for a year.

Bonnie wasn't naïve. She sensed that something, or rather, someone was keeping Shego working with Dr. Drakken. At beginning she thought that maybe a henchman caught her sister attention… but that was something improbable, considering Shego's dating choices.

It was one day, at school, when everything clicked on in Bonnie's head. That day she was, as always, trying to make Kim loose control. She was saying some smart remarks to Kim, who was trying to ignore her and collect some books for her next classes. While Kim was searching for them Bonnie discovered that Shego's picture was in Kim's locker. Somehow she understood everything, and that only made her start hating Kim more.

Well, at least she didn't hate Kim any longer.

The trip wasn't long. Only a few minutes… those that Bonnie and Tara tried to use to make Kim less sad. But Kim wasn't listening. There was only something in her head: find Shego and beg for forgiveness.

When they finally arrived to where Moon found the green-skinned female, Kim bolted out of the car and stared at the building where Shego was supposed to be. The church wasn't big. But it also wasn't small. It was an average town church.

Yet it didn't look like some of the churches where Kim had been. It was built with a dark stone and several gargoyles looked at Kim from above. The yard surrounding the church wasn't either beautiful. The grass was more than death and most of the land was occupied with several graves. Kim once heard that St. Louis Church's graveyard was one of the biggest around town.

Kim then felt anxious again. That place made her shiver, and also the knowing that Shego went there looking for comfort sent a chill through Kim's spine. Shego didn't looked like a religious person, yet she was at a church, and that made Kim felt uneasy.

_Maybe is bett__er if I let her alone. She probably will go back home and then I'll talk to her… _ Kim thought. But, if she did chicken out, then how could she be able to see the green-skinned female to the face? Kim was aware that she needed to talk to Shego, beg to her for forgiveness, ASAP. But it was way too scary!! _Better leave Shego alone for a little while. _

Kim thoughts and rambling were interrupted when she heard a car pull away. She looked behind and saw the little van being drive away of the church. She saw how Bonnie waved at her while Tara shouted: "Good luck!"

Kim pouted. They were leaving her alone to face Shego… they were evil!!! Kim whined mentally. _Okay. Possible, you can do anything. Even beg on your knees to your former enemy. ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE FOR A POSSIBLE!!!_

Taking a deep breath she entered the church.

The inside was as creepy as the outside. The floor was black cold stone, irregular and ugly. The walls were dark wood, almost black; it was wet in many places and most of it was rotten, giving the air a heavy smell of death. The windows were all dirty, keeping the sun from coming inside. There wasn't also any electrical light; the only light that was in there came form the big, white and ugly candles that were located every few meters.

It didn't surprised Kim that there weren't much people in the church; she didn't want to be in there. There was just something that scared her. It was like when she was little and she was afraid of the dark and the monsters that were hidden in her closet. It was just that sensation of death that was in the air, that sensation of hollow that made her want to turn around and run away of that place. The church was creepy as hell, and her rational mind shouted her to leave. Now she understood why Bonnie and Tara leave her alone. The place scared, and she wanted to be out of there.

However, her irrational heart made her stay. She needed to talk to Shego, to understand why she left the house and to know if her worse fear was true: Did Shego hate her?

Kim started walking to the back of the church. There were only a couple of people, both sitting together. One of them was a very old man. His back was deformed with a small hump and his white long hair was pulled up in a ponytail. He was dressed in a strange brown uniform, and he was wearing also a brown cap. The man was holding an old broom, so Kim assumed he was the church's janitor. He was sat in the second row and next to him was Shego. Yet Shego's posture wasn't one Kim had ever saw.

Shego's shoulders were down. She looked regretted and she was trembling. She looked between a scolded kid and a sad widow. She was gazing to the front f the church, where, to Kim's surprise, weren't any of the things that a church most need. The walls were all empty and dusty. Kim looked to left and right, trying to find some image of saints or something, but it was all empty. It was then when Kim noticed that the church was abandoned.

So, what was Shego doing in an abandoned church? Better question, why she ran away? And who in the hell was that old man? There was only a way to answer those questions.

Slowly Kim made her way to where Shego was sat and her heart hurt when she saw the dry streams of tears that had made their way down her pale cheeks. Her eyes were red and her hair was messed. She really looked in pain.

The old man looked at Kim and silently he stood up and began to limp to the front of the church. He walked very slowly to a hole in the wall through where he disappeared. Kim didn't take her eyes off the man till she was sure he was gone. Kim was somehow trying to save time; though she knew what was coming was inevitable.

"Shego?" The pale thief heard her name being call. It was a sweet voice and it showed concern. Funny, she knew that voice; it was a voice that every day she had wished to hear and every time she did, her heart skipped a beat. But right now she wanted the owner of that voice to be far from her. However, she turned to face her, to face the cause of all her pain. Funny how things had changed.

"Kim" Shego's voice came distant, as if she wasn't there, yet it came with all the pain that she was feeling. "Kim. Let me alone"

"No. I can't" Kim's voice was starting to tremble. "Shego, please, I need to talk to you"

_For what? For you to __hurt me more than I am? _Shego thought, yet she didn't voice it. She merely turned her head again to the front of the church as new tears started filling her eyes.

Kim was there to cause pain, or so Shego believed. Kim was only there to continue hurting her. And to think, she once believed that Kim could love her. _What a fool. She once told you that she hated you. And now she surely hates you more. It's very difficult to stop hating someone. _

"Shego, please" Kim pleaded.

"Go away"

"Please"

"Don't you understand that I don't want you around?" Shego snapped. Tears were falling down her face. "I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear you. I don't want more pain. I don't want to cry anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want you near!!" As soon as the lasts words leave her mouth, Shego regretted them, she would be lying if she told she meant them, she just wanted to be alone, and she knew that those words had hurt her little redheaded.

The teen hero's heart shrank in pain. She wasn't really surprised that Shego yelled at her, it kinda remembered her of the old Shego. The Shego that was short temperamental, the Shego that was angry at her. The Shego she once swore she hated. Maybe Shego hated her now too.

Kim eyes started to fill with tears. She didn't want the old Shego. She wanted the Shego that could held her. The Shego that could cook. The Shego that could tell her that everything was fine. The Shego that could dry her tears. The one that could smile. The one that could take care of others. The one that she trusted now. The Shego that was asking for her help.

The redheaded felt her knees went weak and she sat heavily in the bench. Of course Shego now hated her. She just told her that she didn't want to see her. That she caused pain to the pale woman. Kim wanted to die. Her heart hurt so much. She buried her face in her hand and started to sob.

Shego looked Kim. Great, now she made her cry. The only thing she wanted was to been leave alone. She never meant hurt Kim. Not now, not in the past and sure not in the future. She was such an idiot. But Kim was supposed to be angry at her. The redheaded was supposed to cause her pain. So why was she crying? If Kim was angry at her it was better leave and never return. It was easier to forget everything and never look back. So, why was she crying?

Shego sighed, even if she didn't understand she didn't want her Kim sad. "Kimmie, I'm-"

"Sorry" Kim interrupted her apology "I'm so sorry Shego. Please forgive me! I'm very stupid. I lost control of myself. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to upset you. I was angry, and I'm sorry" she looked up to Shego, trying to control her voice. The tears were rolling down as she continued her monologue "The last time I lost control I hurt you too. You were at a hospital for a week. I really felt that you deserved to die, but it last only a fraction of second. The moment I realized what I did to you I felt devastated. I felt bad. I had just hurt you because I lost control. I promised myself that I would never, never loose control again. And today I kicked you in a wall. I broke my promise.

"I know I don't deserve your kindness, not after what I've done. That's why I didn't want you to touch me. I felt dirty. I felt like I was stealing your love and I'm really feeling like a leech. I know you were trying to be kind, but I just can forgive myself. I… I didn't want you to leave. I just wanted to apologize, but I totally messed up.

"Shego I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't want to be shoved away. I want to help you and I want to be your friend. I'm very sorry. Please, forgive me…" Kim's voice cracked and the sobs became more constants. "Sorry…"

Shego looked at Kim. So that's why she was so sad and hurt. It looked like both were mistaken, both were trying to apologize. Both had been wrong and both had managed to upset the other. Both were hurt and both wanted to hold the other close. Maybe both were just stupid, Shego conceded.

Kim's face was buried in her hands. She had apologized, but she didn't believe that Shego would accept it. Shego was angry and hurt. Besides Kim was her enemy, it is difficult to stop hating your enemy. She was expecting hear Shego yelling at her, maybe one or two punches. So, when soft, pale green arms encircled her, she stiffened.

"I'm sorry too" She looked up and saw Shego smiling softly at her. This only brought more tears to he eyes. Shego was again showing kindness at her, she was again being gentle and caring. She didn't deserve it, but she didn't care, she wanted it. She wanted to be hold by Shego.

Kim embraced Shego almost as her life depended on it. She held her tightly as tears ran down her cheeks. Shego in return pulled Kim into her lap and softly she began to rock the small female. Kim's sobs mixed whit the ones from the pale woman and both sounds echoed in the empty church and it gave the place a sensation of emptiness. But they didn't care. They were together, that was that mattered.

It was like the world had stopped. The only thing important for the two was that they were holding each other. They were both relieved that the other was there. It all had been a communication problem, but they wanted to forgive each other. They wanted to be with the other.

"You know, when I was around town I liked to come here often" Shego spoke softly a little after their sobs halted. The redheaded was curled in the pale woman's lap and her face was in Shego's neck. A little hiccup made her jump slightly now and then. "I used to come here to be alone. This place reminds me of the Academy, I feel safe here."

Kim nodded slightly, though she didn't understand. The church gave her an odd sensation. It felt empty and lonely; it didn't felt safe for her. It scared her. "How so?" she asked with a mumble. "Here is so cold and dark"

Shego chuckled "Well, yeah. That's the point. I grew up in a place like this. I got used to like this kind of places"

Kim nodded again. She was glad that Shego seemed to forgive her. Yet she felt uneasy about all, Shego forgave her really quickly and it made her feel very bad. Maybe if she apologize again it would be a little better "I'm sorry" Kim said as she lean up a little and kissed Shego's cheek, then she resumed her place snuggling Shego's form.

Shego blushed lightly. The kiss from Kim made her turned a little greener; fortunately the redheaded didn't saw it. "Don't apologize, Princess. It was my fault also. I was the one that lied to you, also I knew you were going to be mad at me the moment you discover I was going easy on you. Besides I deserve it."

"No, you didn't deserve it. Shego, before you were a week in a hospital. And now you have a bandage over all your right side. Don't come and tell me you deserved it" Kim stated in a firm tone. She even pushed away a little from Shego, where she could saw her in the eye. Her face showed just how honest she was; she wanted to make sure that she was being all true. "I'm really sorry Shede" she softened her expression and her eyes became again a little glassy. "I'm so sorry Shede"

The use of Shego's real name made the pale woman's heart skip a beat. She was glad to have a little person that cared for her. She was happy because she knew that the bound that they shared in the past, was in fact just that, past. She knew that everything was going to be fine. Only a little thing disturbed her.

"Pumpkin, stop apologizing" Shego plead as she placed Kim where the hero was again snuggling her form. "It was also my fault. I know you have forgave me, and I have forgave you, so stop apologizing"

"But I'm sorry"

"Princess, please. It's not doing any good to you or me. Leave it"

"But I was a heartless bitch. I'm really so-" she wanted to made clear that she was the bad one in the pair, yet the pale thief didn't let her finish.

"Kim. Next time you say that to me, you are going to regret it. So stop now" The thief stated in a voice that didn't let space for any argument.

"What would you do?" Kim asked curiously.

"First I got pissed. Second you go over my knee. Third, you end in a corner"

Kim blinked several times in surprise. She didn't expect that one. She looked up to Shego "Are you serious?"

Shego looked back at her. "Want me to prove it?"

Kim stared at Shego trying to figure out if she was really being serious. The pale woman seemed to be telling the true, and Kim didn't want to end with a sore rear. "No" she answered honestly.

"Good" Shego smiled softly at her and gave the petite girl a kiss on the top of her head.

Kim felt the kiss and it gave her an odd sensation she only had felt a few times early in her live. It was the sensation that once overwhelmed when she was little, when her mother used to go into her room closet to look out for monsters. That was the same feeling that, when she was four, made her go to sleep. It was very strange. She didn't recall feeling that in a long time, in fact, shortly after her brothers born, the odd feeling disappeared. This was the first time in years that she felt the sensation of knowing that someone was looking after you.

Shego made her felt safe. It was something that nobody, besides her mother, had ever managed. That was good, but that sensation was mixed with something that she had felt on several occasions in her short life.

This one was a feeling that made her brain start to wonder about the older woman. When Shego said that she would spank her the next time that she apologize, Kim felt a little warm between her legs. It was not something that she was used to… normally she only felt it when Shego pinned her to the floor. It was something that always felt when the green skinned female's form was pressed against her while they were fighting. It was a sensation that sometimes made her dizzy. She knew that somehow the thought of Shego spanking her turned her on.

This had happened to her several times. The first times this occurred, Kim was up all night, trying to figure out what had happened, why her body was betraying her. If she was right, the first time that she had turn on by Shego she was sixteen, so she wasn't naïve, she knew exactly what she was feeling. The only thing was that she never understood why.

Even now she didn't know why it happened. She had thought about it several hours, until coming out with a conclusion. She was just so caught in the battle that her body unconsciously started to respond. It was stupid, she knew it, but for years that was the only thing that she had been to come up with, and she was comfortable enough with it. Only two things disturbed her.

The first one was one that she really tried not to think about. She was only turned this on when she was with Shego. Not Josh or Brick ever made her feel like this. Even in the few occasions that she had been with Ron she didn't felt like that. It was something that only the pale woman could make. It was creepy and Kim put all her efforts in not think about it.

But the second one was something that was starting to bother her even more. She was curled in the pale woman's lap. Earlier in the day she caught sight of Shego's breast and that turned off her mind. Now the woman's warning managed to turn her on completely… the spanking had sounded so tempting. Those facts really made her theory to go down. The problem was, in short, that she wasn't fighting, and she was on… so what the hell was going on?!

"Maybe we should go home" Shego's soft voice made Kim went out of her thoughts "It's dark outside already"

Kim peeked to one of the windows, even when it was dirty she could see that Shego was right. It was night already. She didn't notice how time had passed, she supposed that Bonnie's story and the time Shego and she spent crying had been longer than it really felt. "Can we just stay like this a little longer?" Kim asked shyly. She wanted to be hold by Shego, and she doubted that the pale thief would go to hold her again, so she wanted to enjoy it as long as she could.

"If you want to"

"Good" Kim sighed happily as she moved herself closer to Shego "I want to be close to you" she added in a mumble thinking that Shego may not hear her.

But Shego did hear her. And instead of making her happy, this comment only made he heart hurt again. It wasn't supposed to happen this. It wasn't supposed that Kim would go after her and pled for forgiveness, yet it had happened. Ok, no, _IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. _It was written, after all. But she didn't want it to happen. The things were getting harder for the former hero.

She hadn't wanted to fall for the young hero, yet she knew she was hopelessly in love with her. She had been since the first moment she saw the girl, and God knew that she tried everything to stop feeling that way. Deep down she always knew that it was impossible to stop loving Kim, yet she had to try.

Damn evil destiny. She was cursed and she knew that since she was about six… but then it was all just a joke for her. She was little and she didn't really think that the tings that were written would ever happen. But they happened; since her father's death until that very precise moment in the ugly church… it was all a fucking warning that the inevitable was going to happen.

_Oh God, why me? What did I do? _Shego asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hated crying, yet she had been done it all the day. She loved Kim and that hurt her.

A soft sound made her stop thinking. She glanced down. Kim had felt asleep and was snoring lightly. She was a little blushed and soft moans escaped her mouth. She was moving a little, trying to stay as close to Shego as she could. The little hero's hips where rubbing a little in the elder woman's form and her breath was starting to became more fast and elaborated.

"In what boy are you dreaming about?" Shego inquired in an amused whisper.

Kim looked so cute when she slept that Shego didn't had the heart to wake he up. She leaned closer to the girl where Kim's hot breath caressed her nose. Slowly she reached and captured the teen hero's lips with her owns. It was as short lips brushing, but Shego enjoyed it.

"I love you…" The words escaped her mouth without thinking, she didn't regret them but she was glad the younger female didn't hear her.

"Shego…" Kim moaned softly the name and a second after she stopped all the movement and snuggled up closer to Shego. Shego's eyes widened when she understood that Kim wasn't dreaming about a boy.

_God__, in what had I put myself in?!_

----

Kim woke up feeling cold. She knew she was laid in something very comfortable. She could feel something very soft caressing her arms. She opened her eyes and found dark surrounding her. She was laid in her back and an unknown ceiling greeted her. She wasn't in the church, where she remembered she felt asleep. She glanced around her and discovered that she was resting in a soft bed. She could felt the wetness between her legs.

The images of her dream were still in her mind. She had dreamt of Shego, it hadn't be the first time, and surely it wouldn't be that last. The dreams started appearing short after she met the pale woman. At first they were simple dreams, with nothing erotic in them. She used to dream about a good Shego, something very similar to the Miss Go she met. But as time passed the dreams became hotter and wetter… Strangely enough all the mornings after those dreams the hero felt herself more calmly and happy than normal days.

At beginning she felt scared and worried. Why was she dreaming about a woman? And why Shego? She really stopped thinking about them after her "caught-in-the-battle" theory appear. She had a crush in Josh Mankey and she still had the dreams involving Shego. When she dated Ron the dreams were there also. She just really stopped thinking, she just enjoyed them. Besides it wasn't like one of those would become true, and Shego suddenly declared her love to her… right?

_Stop thinking Possible; you know no matter what happen, you won't be able to get to a reasonable conclusion. _Kim scolded herself.

The hero sat up drowsily and yawned. She wrapped her arms around her, she was freezing. She looked down trying to figure out why she was so cold and she was surprised when she saw that she wasn't wearing the clothes that she had put on in the morning. Instead of the sweat-pants and long sleeve shirt that she wore earlier, she was in a simple oversize green shirt.

She panicked silently for a few seconds. She was in a strange room and somebody had changed her clothes. Then the room started to became familiar to her. She could recognize the full bookcase and the little loveseat. She glanced to the left and saw a little black kitten curled up in a pillow. Not far from where it was lying a mane of black hair was resting. Kim followed the mane down with her eyes and she could see Shego's soft expression. She looked adorable while sleeping, or so Kim thought.

She continued eyeing down. The pale woman was resting in her left side and some strains of hair felt down her face. Shego was only wearing a pair of plain black sport bra and a pair of sweat shorts. Kim could see perfectly the bandage and she felt her heart hurt. She was the one that made that to Shego. She was a horrible monster.

Shego had forgiven her, sure, but she just couldn't forgive herself. The green-skinned woman was just someone very dear to Kim. _Wait a moment! Since when is Shego someone dear to me? _It didn't matter. She knew that she was someone special to her and she didn't want the thief to be hurt.

Kim crawled slowly to the older woman. Shego really looked beautiful in the dark. She was like a fallen angel, so peaceful, so sweet, so cute. The teen hero couldn't believe that she had once wanted to kill Shego, and she couldn't believe that she had just hurt the thief again. She was such a horrible monster. She leaned down and softly kissed Shego's cheek.

"Shego, I was a bitch today. I'm sorry…" Kim whispered to the air while brushing some hair strains out of the woman's face. "God, I'm so sorry…"

Kim was so mesmerized with Shego's face that she failed to notice how one of her hands moved behind her. Kim jumped and yelped audibly when a hard pinch was felt in her ass.

"Told ya to stop apologizing" Shego mumbled without open her eyes "You're lucky I don't feel like spanking you right now"

"How comes that you are awake?" Kim asked while rubbing her sore butt. God, Shego really pinched hard.

"I've always have light sleep… besides you weren't that silent"

Kim nodded. She wanted to say that she was sorry for wake Shego up. But she wasn't sure what the pale woman would do if those words let her mouth. Instead she lied down, this time closer to Shego. She was so cold that she hardly could go back to sleep.

"Hey Shego"

"Yeah?"

"How we end here?"

"I carry you, you weight lighter than I thought"

"May I apologize? I didn't meant to be a burden to you"

"Go ahead. I'm awake enough to beat your sorry ass"

Kim gulped, better don't say those words "Were you the one that changed my clothes?" she opted to ask.

"When we arrived everybody was gone, and Bonnie and Tara were knocked out in my sister's room… so, yeah, it was me" Shego said and opened half-way an eye. A deviant smirk found its way to Shego's lips "Don't worry Kimmie, I didn't peek… much"

Kim blushed so hard that it was visible in the dark. And Shego couldn't help laughing. The little kitten had awake when all the ordeal start and even her was eyeing Kim with a puzzled expression. The girl sure looked adorable.

"Shego!" the redheaded whined while punching lightly the older woman's chest. "You are evil!"

Shego just continued making fun of her and that made Kim pout. Her bottom lip even started trembling and her eyes became watery. She looked like a scolded puppy, a thing that made Shego laugh harder. The former hero ended lying in her back holding her stomach in a poor attempt to stop the laughing.

"You are evil" Kim mumbled after Shego managed to calm down. Her voice sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Yeah. That's me" Shego let out a content sigh. Oh life was good at that moment. She closed her eyes and returned to her earlier position, namely lying in her side, trying to go back to sleep. A loud sneeze made her open again her eyes. She looked over Kim and found the girl shaking a little. "You cold?"

"Uh-hum. How can you sleep only in that? Here is so fucking cold"

Shego was a little taken back by Kim's swearing, since when little miss Possible swear? After a second she smirked, it seemed that her Kimmie was full of surprises. "See Princess, my body temperature helps me to keep warm. I can hardly cover myself much without overheating"

"Lucky you" Kim muttered before sneezing again.

Shego shook her head in amusement; Kim was a darling little thing. The pale woman moved herself closer to Kim and began moving the girl a little. She positioned the hero where Kim's face was in front of her breasts. Shego pressed herself closer to the younger woman and wrapped her arms around the girl. She concentrated a little and her body temperature began to increase. "Here. This will do"

Kim watched Shego silently. She was surprised to see that the pale woman was embracing her, but she didn't complain, after all it wasn't something that Shego would do often. She figured that if Shego had a higher temperature than average people then she would be more that able to keep her warm. And she was glad of that. But she wanted one more thing.

"Shego… would you train me?" the redheaded asked fearing the answer. Would Shego teach her?

The pale woman looked down to see a pair of expectantly green eyes. "Kim… I… I can't" Shego saw how Kim's face dropped and wanted to say something, the pale woman halted her by putting her finger in the girl's soft lips. "I'm sorry, I can't"

Kim removed the pale finger from her mouth and stared at Shego in confusion "Why? I'm not good enough?"

"Kim is not that you are not good enough, or that I don't want to teach you my ways. I just can't do it. I'm sorry Kim, but I can't."

"Why?" Kim begged to know "Shego, I want to learn and I want you to teach me. I want to fight you as an equal, and one day I want to beat you. I want to learn how to use a weapon; I want to learn to be as fast as you. Please, Shego, please, teach me"

"Kim. I don't want you to end hurt." Shego said softly.

"Shego, I wouldn't end hurt if you teach me" Kim pointed the obvious. She the pale thief taught her, then it was more that likely that she wouldn't end hurt. Besides it wasn't like they would fight for real.

"Kim, if I do this you will end hurt" The thief embraced Kim more tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Please, don't ask me that, I don't want to hurt you"

"Please" The young hero was puzzled, why Shego was so refuse to teach her? Why she was so disturbed about it? Why she would end hurt? She was sure that Shego was a good teacher, so why she didn't want to train her? Did Shego doesn't care of her? Kim didn't knew how wrong she was.

Shego didn't care of herself, she really never cared. It was for Kim the one that she feared, even before she met the teen hero, she had always feared for her. It was so fucking unfair, she knew what was going to happen and she tried to change, thinking that that may help, but the things that were written happened, no matter how she tried to avoid them. It all that has happened in her life was any indication that _her_destiny was going to end like_…_ then she really needed to make Kim go away.

But she was selfish. She didn't want Kim away. She wanted to hold the girl, to kiss her, to watch her, to just be with her. Shego sighed deeply. In one hand, disappoint the girl and send her away. Refuse to teach her and ergo ended with the trust between them. In the other hand, teach Kim and keep her close. More than likely the little girl would end hurt. But it gave Shego a chance to be with her. She really loved Kim, so she needed to stay away of her. She didn't want to hurt her, and she knew that she let her stay with her, then Kim inevitably would end wounded… so what to do?

"Please" The redheaded begged again.

"Kim I'll do it, I'll train you" The teen hero smiled broadly. "But I need your word in something"

"You have it" Kim assured her.

"First listen to me." The raven haired instructed in a hard tone than made Kim shrank a little in fear. Shego's voice had changed, it sounded like it pained her to say those words, she also sounded like she was scolding her, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Kim nodded before the pale beauty continued. "I need you to obey me in everything. You will carry my commands on top what you want to do. If I tell you to stop eating certain thing, you will stop eating it. If I call you, no matter where you are or what time it is, you will be her in less than a minute. If I tell you to fail in the school, you will fail until I say otherwise. If I tell you to jump over a cliff, you will do it. If I tell you to kill someone, you will do it. Are you eager to play by my rules?"

Kim mouth was open and she was staring at Shego. The older woman's glare was hard and she was staring her intensely. "What?"

"Are you eager to play by my rules?"

"You want me to kill somebody?"

"Kim, I told you that you will end hurt. I want to know how much you want to do this. If you tell me that you won't kill somebody, then there is nothing that I can do. If you want to train, then you have to obey me, even if that let you to murder someone"

"Why?"

"Kim, not everything has to have an answer. Those are my rules, you are free to come to play or you can go home and never look back. It's up to you"

Kim stared at Shego. The woman's voice let her know that she was being honest. It also let her know that she wasn't happy telling her those things. She was being honest; she wanted Kim to know that if she trained her, then more than likely she may do things that she could regret one day. She wanted Kim to know the true; she wasn't trying to trick her. She was being honest with her. She cared for her.

"You don't want to hurt me, right?" Kim asked.

"No"

This brought a smile to Kim's face. "Then I'm so in"

"Really?" A surprised Shego asked.

"Yes. I trust you; I know you won't make me do things that would hurt me. I will obey you, in everything. You have my word"

"Ma petite étudiante" The older woman kissed Kim's forehead "I'll teach you everything I know. But you have to tell your folks"

Kim face dropped as a horrible realization hit her. "Oh God! I told my parents that I would be home for dinner! They are gonna kill me!"

"Hey don't worry, tomorrow morning I'm driving you to your house. I'll talk to them, so they wouldn't worry when you start training."

Kim's smiled again as she embraced the other woman. _This is better than Pandaroo… _Kim thought happily as she rubbed her nose between the pale woman's breasts. The heat from the pale woman's body was starting to relax her and soon she was sleeping peacefully.

Shego only eyed her with a soft smile. She was happy that Kim felt comfortable enough around her. She was glad, but she feared that Kim would feel in love with her. The girl deserved better. Of course it will be fun teach the girl in every art she knew, but the risks were too high. Kim would end hurt, no matter what Shego did, the girl would end broken… it was written. And Shego knew too well that the things that were written were the most difficult to avoid.

Absently she started to rub Kim's back. She wasn't really thinking, she was just wondering how much time she had left. Not more than a couple of months. She would be lucky if she had three months. Maybe she only had a day. But, whatever happened, she was more than eager to enjoy the time she had left. She was happy that she was going to spend that time with her little hero.

"Shego?" Kim mumbled drowsily into the black bra.

Shego chuckled a little; Kim's mouth movement tickled her "Yeah Princess?"

"Thanks"

"You are welcome Kimmie, you are welcome"

----

Outside the room where the two women were sleeping a silent female figure was sat. The black shadow had been listen everything and it wasn't something that she needed or wanted to hear.

The figure had been in the gym, trying to meditate but since the duo entered to the house the shadow had eavesdrop them. She had peek Shego when she changed Kim. She almost cried when she saw Kim's similarity of a certain Princess. She couldn't believe that the things that were written were happening… it was a curse. A curse that neither she nor Shego could avoid.

"Stupid Shego" the female voice muttered to the air "I told you not to make the same mistakes I made. She will end hurt and you dead."

She stood from where she was and climbed the stairs to the gym again. She sat in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. She had a search to do.

Shera spent the rest of the night trying to find her Princess.

----

A/N: Sorry I take this long to uptade. I had a lot of work so, please forgive me.

I'm happy with this chapter, so I hope you like it. I'll try to uptade soon.

One more thing, Charis-chan is looking for a beta reader, I really need it and I don't know where else look for it. So if somebody wanted to help me, I'll be more than happy!!

PLEASE, LET A REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Kimmie or those that do appear in the series… only own my crazy characters!!

_I graduated this thing to M, because, you know, it's going to start showing a little of blood and a little of love and some __others little things that certainly would label this as mature, though I believe that this was mature way before I decided to labeled as it…_

--

Shego woke up early, as always. She was resting in her back, something that she only did when she was tired. And now she was really tired. She glanced to the left where her nightstand was; at top of it was her clock. The device marked 4:30 am… time to get up. Shego drew her left arm to her eyes as she closed them again and tried to go back to sleep. When it was evident that she couldn't return to Morfeo's land she whimpered in her mind. That was something that she really hated about her. She was used to get out of bed at 5:00 at most… even when she tried to stay in bed late her habits made her shifted around until she gave up. She often wished that she were an average woman. Get up at 7:00 and go to a normal work, like a teacher or something. But, then what propose would have her life?

If Shego really started having a normal life what were the chances that her destiny wouldn't fulfill? There were the same chances if she continued her life like she was living it or not. So, why don't have fun in the mean time? It was fun steal things, even when it started like a way of get money. It also started to be fun when Kim showed up…

Yeah, certainly Kim was the sugar of her life. She was there and fought her every time they met. Every time she fought the little redheaded a feel of pride burnt inside her. It was something that really made her happy, every time that the little girl showed that she improved since the last battle… maybe it had to do with the fact that she loved Kim.

It was easy to admit it now. Since the first time she met the girl she felt in love with her. And since the first time that she saw her she knew her destiny was approaching. It was something that frightened her deeply. So, what made her sign a contract with Dr. Drakken? That was an easy answer: a little cheerleader that was happily trading punches with her.

Shego yawned. She didn't sleep much, she was sure that she went to bed late because her body felt very heavy she also remembered having an awful dream. A dream where her ancestor came looking for help and Kim discovering that. She also remembered that Kim discovered that she was going easy on her since the first time that they met. There was also something about St. Louis Church and Kim crying. And for an odd reason she believed that she agreed to train the little hero. Yeah, she had definitely a nightmare.

She glanced at her clock again. 4:45 am, always the same. Get up, wash your face, brush your teeth, get dress, go up to the gym and train… that was a boring life! Sometimes, when she had had a heist the night before, she would be drowsy and still she would be doing her little routine. Once she discovered herself up in the gym and she didn't remember getting up. There was no way to escape the routine. That was something that she accepted when she was four… there was no way to escape.

"Damm Moon" Shego muttered as she tried to get up, but a little something halted her.

The pale woman heard a whimper when she started to move. She glanced down and saw a red mane. There a girl was curled up next to her and for a moment Shego went pale. The little girl was embracing possessive her waist while her head was resting in Shego's stomach. She didn't remember going to bed with someone. Did she do something that she could regret? Had it been only a one-night adventure? She had forgotten that Kim was sleeping with her and obviously her drowsy mind wasn't recalling the things fast enough.

The former hero blinked several times before her mind could star remembering the events that had happened yesterday. All that she believed a dream really happened. Shera did arrive. Kim did discover that she was lying and the worst of all… she DID agree to train the redheaded in her ways. _And I was hopping my live wouldn't be so bad… Oh, well, a little time with Kimmie wouldn't hurt, at least I hope so._

Shego looked at Kim again. The girl looked really cute when she was sleeping deeply. The redheaded's breath really felt good in her bare stomach. Shego wandered why she didn't feel Kim sooner. The girl had been sleep there since she first woke up; she didn't recall seeing the girl move or anything, so she must had been there for a long time now. She didn't felt her when she tried to move and she was pretty sure that she had been awake enough to feel if somebody was using her as pillow, so why she didn't felt that Kim was resting so close to her?

The thief shook her head trying to forget the matter. Even if she started thinking in that matter, the chances that she got a reasonable answer were too low.

Shego once again focused in get up. This time she tried to remove softly the little arm around her waist. In response the member held her tightly and the girl rubbed her face in her stomach. The movement tickled Shego and she had to use all her will to not laugh. She tried again, now lifting Kim's head a little. The plan was placing her in a pillow, so the redheaded could continue sleeping, but it seemed that Kim wasn't happy with the plan.

"No" The teen hero protested when the heat was removed from her cheek. Kim swatted the hand that was holding her with her free hand, making sure to have a good grip in Shego's waist with the other. It disturbed her that her pillow was moving, she wanted to sleep and she was happy where she was, nothing would change that.

"Come on Kimmie, I'm not a pillow" Shego playfully scolded her. The true was she was enjoying the fact that Kim was pressed against her, but she didn't remove her hand from Kim's head. She needed to get up… ok, no she didn't need to get up, she _had_ to get up. She resumed her attempt to free herself form Kim.

When the redheaded felt that her pillow was really been hard she decided to take it personally. Without open her eyes Kim released Shego and start tickling the surface near her hand with all her might. There was a loud yelp and Shego founded herself arching in laugh when she felt the little fingers in her stomach. The torture lasted at least good five minutes, Kim then returned her arm to the pale woman's waist.

"This is the last time you sleep with me!" Shego yelled at Kim angrily once she managed to recover her breath.

"Shut up and let me rest" Kim muttered.

"Weren't you knocked out?" The pale woman inquired suspiciously; okay, when the tickle attack started she guessed that Kim was more than awake.

"I would if somebody stops moving. So don't bitch and let sleep"

"I'm not your fucking pillow" Shego was angry. The pale woman was really ticklish and se wasn't happy that Kim knew it now. The redheaded wasn't fun.

"I don't care"

"Possible, get the hell off of me!"

"You don't want me to use your stomach as a pillow?" the redheaded opened her eyes as she was surprised; she even looked up to see Shego incredulous.

"No" God, the girl was infuriating!

"Okay" Kim easily conceded as she removed her head from the pale stomach and for a moment Shego thought that the girl was going to let her get up. How wrong she was.

The teen hero instead of leavening Shego decided that she wanted to continue using her as a pillow. With a swift motion she positioned herself atop of the pale thief, this time using Shego's left breast as a cushion.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Sleeping"

"Kim I really need to get up" the anger faded away the moment Kim climbed atop of her. There was way too much body contact for Shego to think straight. If she didn't get up the chances that she started doing stupid things were too high.

"C'mon!! It can't be too late" Kim wanted to argue that they always could hop out of bed past noon. It wasn't like she was worried that her parents could eat her alive, Shego was going to be with her, and she was sure she could protect her from the hell that was going to be in her house. That was before she took a quick glance to Shego's clock. After seeing the hour the redheaded turned to stare Shego with an open mouth "You have to be kidding…"

"Why?"

"It's 5:00 o'clock" Kim stated simply.

"Yeah, so?" really what was the problem?

"Nothing" the teen said sarcastically. "It's just that, well, normal people is use to get up late on Sunday!" Good, how could Shego wanted to be up so early? Sunday was a day to rest and to sleep in… not to get up at 5:00.

"In case you haven't notice, I'm not normal people" The pale woman said with false sweetness. She knew it wasn't common, sure people do it, but usually the people to it because they had to go to work, she was unemployed and, usually when she worked, her hours started in noon; hell she also wanted to get up late more often than not, but she couldn't help it. Her habits were too hard to break. "Besides, I've been getting up at this hour since I was three, believe me, I'm use to this"

"Always?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It's that that hard to believe?"

The hero nodded. "I always think that you weren't a morning person"

"I'm not"

"Then why you got out of bed this early?"

"You ask too many questions" Shego huffed, but she told Kim what she wanted to know. "A curse used to force me to get up at 5:00 at most. After eleven years it became a habit. I've really try to stop doing it, but it is too deep on me"

"A curse?" Where there a curse that made you do stupid things like waking up early?

"Yeah. You know her. Her name's Chandra… she is a damn curse. She made me act like this"

"Chandra?"

"God Pumpkin, stop echoing whatever I say. Yes Chandra. You met her yesterday. It's that total annoyance. Black haired, silver eyes, deep voice, a total nerd… those that ring a bell?"

Kim blinked several times trying to remember. The only person that resembled the description was… that couldn't be, well she hope it couldn't be. If she wanted to know she then needed to ask. "It's Moon?"

"Uh-hum" Shego nodded. "Her name is Chandra"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why she made you act like this?" Kim didn't want to acknowledge it, but she was starting to get jealous. Somehow, knowing that Moon was with the pale woman since she was little made her feel like the silver-eyed stole her Shego and that make her mad.

Shego looked everywhere except Kim. That was something that she didn't enjoy talking about. There were moments that were happy, but there were also moments that weren't. She shed tears of happiness, but also of pain. She didn't like to talk about her past. It just hurt so much.

"Como on Kimmie get off, I need to get up" Shego urged softly. There wasn't a chance that she would start talking about her past "You can stay in bed with Shadow" She offered motioning to the little kitten that was sleeping near them.

"No" Kim said "I want to know" she wanted to make sure that Moon was only a friend for Shego. The way that Moon talked about the pale woman made her thought that there was something deeper. Also there was a glint of possessive in those silver eyes that just bothered the redheaded.

"I need to-"

"Why she call you those names?" The redheaded interrupted promptly.

Shego sighed soundly. The little girl wanted to know her past, but she couldn't. "Look Kimmie, that's something I won't talk about"

"Why not?" Kim was a curious person and Shego was starting to see that.

"Kim, not everything has to have an answer. Now get off, it's an order" she said the last part firmly.

Kim frowned because she wasn't receiving answers. But she did get off of Shego because she knew she promised to obey Shego in everything. It was just that it was unfair. She wanted to know why Moon was so possessive on Shego. And she wasn't happy that the hacker called Shego names and that Shego was comfortable with those things.

The redheaded pulled from the pale woman and sat in the bed while Shego got up. Her hearth was hurting and she wanted to erase that feeling. What had happen that Shego didn't want to talk about? It was something that was too bad for Shego to try to keep it secret? It felt that Shego didn't trust her and that saddened her.

A heavy silence fell between them. Shego glanced to Kim and saw the pout that was adorning her face. She knew she hurt the girl, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Kim, please, don't be down" Shego plead as she returned to the bed, next to the girl and wrapped her arms around the petite form.

"Why you don't trust me?" Kim asked, pain drooping from her voice.

The pale woman was taken back. She had thought that the thing that disturbed the girl was that she wasn't going to be in bed with her anymore. She understood that somehow she gave the impression that she didn't trust her redheaded.

The soft pale arms held the girl with more affection. "Kim I trust, really, I trust you with my life" Shego assured her.

"Then why you refuse to talk to me about your past?" the redheaded asked. She leaned in the embrace; it was good to be in those strong arms "I mean, Bonnie hates me and even she talked to me about her past"

Wow, that was a surprise. Since when Bonnie talk to people about their past? The last person that knew about it was Tara, and that was years ago, when the two girls where eight. "She talked to you about our past?"

Kim nodded. She was sure Bonnie hated her; the tanned woman told her so. She was disturbed that Bonnie told her about things that Shego didn't want to comment. It hurt.

"Wow. Never thought she considers you as a friend" Shego muttered. "Kimmie really, I trust you. It's just that I don't like talking about my past"

"Shego I don't understand. You say you trust me, but you wouldn't' open to me. Why you don't want me to know about you? I want to be close to you, but if you aren't going to be honest and open, then I can't. Please Shego let me know you"

"Pumpkin, believe me when I say you I'm being as honest and open as I can. There are things that you don't want to know and some of them would hurt you if you know them. I don't like to talk about my past because it hurts too much…" the pale woman trailed off as a knot formed in her throat. "Kim… I have wounds that haven't close yet. Every time I start remembering or when I talk about those days, the wounds start to bleed again… I want to heal them completely before speaking to you about that. So wait for me. Okay?"

Shego really believed that the moment her wounds stop hurting she would be more than able to accept happily that she loved Kim, and maybe she could confess her love to the redheaded. She knew she was in love. But that was wrong in so many levels. She was sure Kim would end hurt, and she didn't want _her _girl, _her _hero, _her _love to suffer. It also hurt her too, but the pain was normal now. She had been living with it for more than six years now, it was normal. But when she remembered the times when her heart was broken the pain increased a million times.

She knew that if she didn't heal completely before trying again, the chances that she would survive if Kim hurt her too were very low. She didn't want the girl hurt, true, but she also didn't want to end hurt again. Something that was going to be inevitable that moment Kim end hurt. It would be like Shego was the one hurting.

"What happened?" the teen hero asked. What could be so bad that Shego didn't want to talk about it? Besides, she wasn't sure that something could hurt the pale woman. She was so strong and confident that it was impossible to Kim to think in a broken Shego.

But then she recalled the tears that saw flowing from Shego's eyes in the church. She looked wounded and fragile. She was a human too, so she could feel. It was that Kim couldn't think in something that could traumatize the thief.

Shego shook her head 'no'. "I told you I won't be talking about that. At least not yet." The older woman saw the pout in the redheaded girl's face. That face made her heart ache. "I don't want to lie to you, so I won't say something that didn't happen, but I won't tell you the true either. Let's say I lived a story without a happy ending."

"I… I want to know you. I want you to open for me… but I'll wait for you. When you are ready you are gonna tell me everything, right?" Kim wasn't comfortable without knowing, but she wouldn't push the things. She would wait for Shego until the pale woman would be ready.

The raven haired nodded. Sure, she would say everything to Kim the moment she felt ready. "Thanks Kimmie" Shego kissed the redheaded's forehead and she held her tightly for a few more moments. "Go back to sleep Pumpkin, you only rested a couple of hours"

Kim suddenly felt tired. She was aware that she only slept a few hours, her body told so. She felt her muscles heavy and she was happy that Shego was going to let her rest now. Kim yawned and rested her head in a pale shoulder. The redheaded settled against Shego and mumbled good night.

"Hey, I'm not a pillow. I need to got up" Shego teased.

"Really?" Kim asked a little scared. The tease went unnoticed by the hero and she feared that Shego would leave her alone "Can you stay with me?" she asked with a cute little pout.

"You don't want me to go?" Shego asked as she was truly surprised, which, oddly, she was.

"No" Kim said as her lower lip started trembling. She was prepared to start doing her famous 'puppy-dog' pout the moment Shego wanted to leave.

"Don't do that" Shego scolded her. There was something in that face that made her felt bad, as if the redheaded was really suffering. It reminded her of the pout the girl was wearing few moments ago.

"Please?" the face was becoming more pitiful at the moment… really the girl looked at the edged of tears.

Shego instead of answering lied down again in the bed, making sure to have a firm grip on Kim. "Okay, I'll stay, everything for my Princess"

The redheaded was surprised with Shego's declaration. She had accepted, something that Kim really didn't think she would, but also there where what the pale thief called her. She said 'my Princess'; just hearing that made Kim all warm insides, a feeling that she never had have. She wanted to hear it again, and she was going to ask Shego to tell her again that. But instead she just followed Shego and rested her head in her breast. She closed her eyes and sighed happily; she even had the nerve of rubbing her cheek in the soft bra.

"Don't do that" Shego said her as a blush made it way up her face.

Kim only rubbed again her cheek against her soft cushion, and let the sleep take her. Shego, for the first time in her life, could go back to sleep after a few minutes of contemplating her little Pumpkin.

--

There was a blind light. All those who were shopping at Club Banana in Go City were taken back by the bright light.

When they recovered their vision, cell phones started to being pulled out. Everybody was trying to be the firsts in gave the new news.

Those who were closer to the source of the light were the first ones in saw her. One of them was a certain African-American young woman that was sent to the store from Middleton.

The person that appeared was a small girl, not older than fifteen, and that was pushing. She was short, even for her age. She was wearing a strange outfit, which looked to be too big for her. She was a redheaded. Her bright green eyes revealed shock. She looked like a certain hero.

"What's going on?!" Little Kimbra was scared, very scared.

--

"Shede!" there was a loud knocking at the door "Come on! We are starving!"

The pale woman opened her eyes. There was a loud noise in her bedroom door and she could hear her sister's annoyed voice. She was yelling something about breakfast. That was something odd, usually Bonnie got up as late as she could. There was no way her sister would be up at 5:00. So she glanced to her clock and got a surprise: 10:36.

_It can be__, I always wake up at 5:00. _Shego thought before the events of the morning returned in her mind._ This is the last time I get up this late._ She promised silently. "I'm coming!" she hollered at her sister. She only wished that the girls didn't try to do breakfast themselves. They better start praying to God if they messed up with her kitchen.

"Okay!" Tara shouted. "But c'mon. We are gonna faint"

Well, at least she was sure that they hadn't gone to the kitchen yet. Shego was starting to get a little mad. It felt awful to know that she was late for everything. Usually, food was served little after 7:00, time when Bonnie and Tara woke up. Sometimes the girls were down earlier, but Shego was in kitchen at 6:45 always. God knew that was the last time she let Kim took over her sleeping habits.

"Come on Kimmie" the pale woman started shaking the petite girl that was using her as a human pillow.

"Umm. Let sleep" the redheaded muttered.

"No Princess, we need to get up now" Shego informed the girl. They need to do a lot of things; one of them was talking with the hero's parents. Kim only grunted and remained parked in the older woman's chest. "Pumpkin, we need to see you folks…"

"I don't want to see them" Kim stated semi-asleep. Sure they were angry, and the more time she spent outsides her home the more they would punished her, but she wanted to stay with Shego and use the pale woman as pillow.

"Fine we aren't going to your house" the former hero easily conceded.

"Really?" Kim asked incredulously, she even woke up completely. She eyed up to Shego with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Just I won't be training you then"

"What?!"

"I told you, you need to tell you parents. Otherwise, I can't teach you" the thief shrugged. If she didn't teach Kim, she certainly would have an easier life. She wouldn't have to worry about the redheaded ending hurt or that something bad happen to her. It would hurt also, because, if she didn't teach Kim, she would make sure to send the girl away, just to protect her a little better.

"I'm up! I'm up!" The teen hollered as she practically jumped out of bed. Once standing up she began to do some stretch exercises "See? I'm up"

Shego only managed to reach the end of the bed before she burst in laugh at her enthusiasm. Sure Kim could be childish even when she was close to eighteen, but, that odd behavior was one of the things that made Kim darling. "Come on Kimmie. You go take a shower and then meet me down to eat some breakfast"

Kim was going to answer, but she was halted. "Shego!" They both heard Bonnie yell. "You better hurry up, Aunt Moon has just arrived!"

The moment Shego registered that name her face went completely pale. Her skin lost all hint of green and her eyes widened. She flopped down on the mattress again as she groaned. She covered her face with a pillow and scream as loud her lungs let her.

"Damn it!" Kim was able to hear Shego muffle into the pillow after a few seconds she stopped her scream.

"Umm, Shego" The redheaded adventured "Why is a bad thing that Moon is downs stairs?"

Shego didn't respond. She just took off the pillow out of her face and stared at the ceiling. There was a hint of fear in her emerald eyes and Kim couldn't help think that the thief looked cute afraid, yet it was somehow disturbing. "Let's take a shower and go to the kitchen…"

"So… We are going to taka a shower together?" Kim blurted out without thinking. She wasn't quite sure where that came from, but, oddly, she didn't regret it.

Shego sat up and stared at Kim. Hard. "What did you say?"

"I said if we are going to take a shower together"

Shego only stared at Kim incredulously. Sure the redheaded was just joking, but the girl's face was too serious to being joking around.

"Come on!" the hero urged.

"Umm… no" Shego deadpanned. She looked calm from the outside, but in the inside she was VERY nervous, she wasn't sure what would happen if she saw Kim nude.

"Why not?" Kim asked with a cute little pout.

"Kim, I'm rather going down to se what brought the damn woman here, I'm mean, she probably is going to get mad the moment she discovers I'm still in pajamas" The pale female pointed out, she was fearing that Bonnie and Tara were going to eat roasted Shego for breakfast.

"I don't understand why you let her bother you" Kim commented, she was hopping that maybe Shego was willing to share a little about her past.

Shego considered for a brief moment tell Kim the why, but the simple fact of remembering halted her "It's… something you don't need to know" Shego answered vaguely. She was starting to feel sad and tears treated to fill her eyes, she glanced away, trying to not show it to the redheaded.

Kim didn't say anything; she could tell that Shego was starting to grow uncomfortable; her glassy eyes told her so. She just stood there and let the silence fill the space between them. "Do you know Shego, that if you want to talk about it, I'm here, right?" Kim ventured to say after a few moments in which neither of them said a word.

Shego returned her eyes to Kim and nodded, a small sad smile adorning her face. "I know Kimmie, thanks"

Kim returned the nod. "So, are we going to take that shower together?" she asked with an innocent look in her eyes.

Shego only laughed as she climbed to her feet. The girl sure was darling; she even lifted her mood with one single sentence. She consider that maybe she would take a shower with Kim, thought she fear that the image of Kim nude could cloud her mind more than it was at the moment. She decided that she would do it and teased Kim at the same time. "Want to see me naked, eh, Pumpkin?"

The redheaded face turned the shade of her hair. "It's not that!" Kim lied. Of course she wanted to see the pale woman naked, not that she knew why. But it wasn't something that she was eager to say out loud. "It's just that, well, you are so worried that Moon could see you like this that I thought that maybe we could save time sharing a shower…" It was Kim's turn to explain vaguely.

"Sure Pumpkin" Shego said not believing a single word. "We both know that you are lying" she stated, but she didn't pressure the issue more. She gathered some clothes for her and for her guest and entered the bathroom adjunct to her room.

The girl not wanting to been left behind followed the older woman out of the room.

--

"So, what brings you here so early this morning?" Shera asked as she entered the kitchen.

"You know it isn't early" Moon answered without removing her eyes from the stove. She was making breakfast for the starving teens, namely Bonnie and Tara. In the stove were pans with scramble eggs and sausages. There were also a little pot were Moon was making some herbal tea.

"I know" Shera conceded in an arrogant tone and went to sit next Bonnie in the little kitchen table. The brunette and Tara were digging in a bowl of fruit salad. They were literally starving and the poor fruit was suffering for that.

Moon only stared at her as if she was wishing for the younger Shego to die. That girl wasn't in her list of friends even before she met her, so hearing her being so smart mouth only made Moon hate her more. Okay, maybe she didn't hate her, yet it was painful to see that Shede's destiny was coming to an end.

"I came to see if the prophesies are becoming true" Moon admitted while returning her attention to the breakfast.

"You know they are" Shera said after eating a piece of cantaloupe. She was going to eat another piece but the bowl was emptied short after she spoke. Oh well, she was going to wait for the main course.

"I know" It was Moon's turn to be an arrogant smart mouth. The kitchen fell silent for a few moments until Moon decided it was a good chance to ask a question that was plaguing her mind. "What are you going to do when all this had finished?"

"I don't know yet. I only know what happens to my life before she dies. The book didn't go so far. Probably I'm going to return home and kill myself the bastard that is going to stab her"

"That's very noble," Moon teased.

"Not really. She doesn't deserve being murdered. It wasn't her fault after all" The kitchen fell in silent again. And this time was Tara that broke the silence.

"You know, I don't want to think how she is going to take it" The blonde confessed. She was aware of what was going on, at least what Bonnie had told her.

"She is going to break" Shera said in a sorrowful tone.

"Who is gonna break?" Kim asked as she and Shego entered the kitchen freshly cleaned. The redheaded was a little flushed; it wasn't hard to believe that Shego teased Kim during their shower together.

"Nobody" the currently chef answered her. Moon knew well how Shego felt about those prophesies. "You two are up late" she commented, then tuned to stare Shego hard "It's unusual for you to be wake up this late. I believed you know better than sleep in"

"Sorry" Shego mumbled. The pale thief looked ashamed of her actions. She already had a little speech to convince Moon that it was okay to sleep a little more than usual, but seeing Kim naked kind of cloud her mind and now the speech was forgotten.

"Don't apologize" Kim scolded her "that's not her business, she's nobody" If Kim didn't hate Moon before, now she definitely did. She hadn't control of the green woman life. She was a friend and no more, she was a classmate and no more… or so she wanted to believe.

Kim was jealous of Moon. That was simple to admit. But what was difficult to admit was the reason behind it. The redheaded thought of Moon like competition. She wasn't sure when she started feeling the way she did towards Shego, but she knew that Moon was a treat. The older women had a past together and that disturbed the teen hero.

Kim pried herself of being a good little girl. She wasn't selfish; she always tried to share with everybody a little. She understood when something was out of reach and she knew to wait… sometimes. She tried to have good notes and she never stay in another person's house without her parents agreement. She always tried to make her parents happy.

But now she wanted Shego all to herself, not sharing. She wanted her, seeing the pale woman nude confirmed her desires, even when Shego wasn't the ideal person for her. She wanted her with all her might and she was starting to grow inpatient. If her parents knew what was happening in her head, they would be more disappointed of her. After all she had stay in her house already and they would be mad the moment she entered her house. She wanted to stay with Shego no matter what and that thought disturbed her.

Shego was a criminal. Sure the warrants are off, but she was a thief. She was wanted in fifteen countries the last time she checked, she was a dangerous woman. She was a liar, she was a sidekick, she was a stranger. She was forbidden fruit. But, she was also a big sister; she took care of Bonnie and Tara. She was also a good cook and damn sure was a beautiful woman. She was warm and soft, not only her body, but also her being. Her true personality was something that Kim couldn't describe… she was like a lonely puppy, but at the same time like a wisdom owl and a brave tiger… she was a strange creature. She didn't know what to think of her.

"She is right" the damned woman, Kim labeled Moon that, interrupted her inner debated. "I am nobody to you you. Though I really believed that you knew that since the beginning" Moon added without looking away of her task. "Breakfast is ready" she announced as she placed the pans away of the stove.

Everybody took a seat at the small table but Shego and Kim, they sat at the wooden counters, there were just not enough room for them in the table. Shego's heart shrank a little as she positioned herself next to Kim. Hearing Moon talk like nothing happened between them was painful. It only reminded her of when everything died. It brought back painful memories.

"Here you have" Kim said happily to Shego as she placed a plate full of sausages in her hands. To her, hear Moon honesty say that she was nobody to Shego made her spirits lift.

"Thanks Princess, but I'm not hungry" Shego declined and instead she stood up to prepare a cup of tea for herself, leaving the untouched food in the counter.

"Shego you need to eat something!" the redheaded whined.

"I'm not hungry" She said sipping her steaming beverage "But thanks anyway" She added with a little smile. The smile was forced, but it really looked cute on her. "I'm gonna be upstairs if any of you need me. When you are finish let me know so we can go with your parents" the last comment was towards Kim ad before the girl could said something the green skinned female left the room.

"Shego!" the redheaded cried, but the pale woman didn't turn around.

--

A/N: Firts of all. I'M REALLY SORRY. I'm sorry it take me this long to uptade this chap.

My stepfather and my mom divorced the last month so she and I went missing home for a few days. I had move to a new place and I had start working so it'd been really difficult to me write something or even read something. So sorry. I'm gonna quit in my job so I can continue studing; I hope I can start writing again soon. Either way I'm gonna make my bet and in a couple of weeks I'll uptade this crazy story.

Thanks for keep reading my stuff.


	14. Chapter 14

As always, don't own Kim Possible or those who appear in the series. But I do own those who don't appear in the cartoon!!

----

"Don't be nervous Princess, they aren't going to eat you. They are your parents after all, they aren't going to harm you… much" Shego chuckled at the nervous teen.

"I know they aren't going to eat me… they are way too mad at me to be that merciful" Kim's skin tone was usually a healthy peach color; now she was a shade paler than Shego and way too frightened to care that the older woman was laughing at her.

"Come on little chicken, we need to talk to them. Unless you don't want me to teach you" The former paler woman remarked.

"Of course I want to learn form you!"

"Then stop being a frightened kitten and let's go inside. We had already spent an hour staring at your house"

"But…"

"No 'but's Kimmie, you are too strong to been intimidate by your folks"

"You don't know them…" the teen mumble a weak protest only to discover that Shego was already marching toward her house. "Shego!" she whined.

Shego didn't acknowledge her. She just wanted to end this and go home. Her side was starting to hurt a little and she was really tired; something strange considering that they got up barely two hours ago. It was strange, but she was feeling that something was out of place and she just wanted to return to the safeness of her home.

"Come on girl, they can't be that bad" Shego urged her for the last time, or so she wanted to believe.

"But…" before she could bring any good argument a strange noise appear. It sounded like there were a lot of birds flying towards them. "Do you…"

"Yeah, I know" The noise was hard to listen, yet both women could hear it. They tried to see the source of the noise, yet they couldn't see anything yet.

"It sounds awful" By then the noise had had increased. Now it sounded like a cat washed in a brick wall.

"It sounds like Global Justice" was Shego's answer, and sure enough, they could see a GJ helicopter ridding towards them.

"What?"

"Gab is behind this" Shego stated. Kim hadn't time to ask what she meant. The helicopter landed and they saw as GJ agents start leaving the flying machine. The agents surrounded them and pointed their arms to their heads.

Kim awkwardly lifted her hands and put them behind her head. Shego only stared to the opening from where the agents appeared. She was scowling some thing fierce and Kim could but wonder if they were in problems. Before long, Gab emerged from the helicopter.

"Arms down" the bald man said. As if they were one, the GJ agents stop aiming the female duo.

"What the hell do you want?" Shego snarled. She looked pissed at the sight of GJ. "I hate your toys and you know it. You," she frowned at Kim, "get your fucking arms down."

"Yeah I know. Though I thought you may want to hear some goods news."

"What is it?"

"We've found little Kimbra."

"WHAT?!" two female cries were heard across the streets of Middleton.

---

"Darling, did you hear that?" Missus Possible asked her husband.

"What?" He was busy writing some letters he needed to send some colleagues.

"That sound"

"I don't hear anything…"

"It was like a very big machine… listen, there it is again, and louder."

"Mom, dad!" both Tim and Jim cried as they ran down the stairs. "A huge helicopter is coming towards the house!"

"What?" Missus Possible asked a moment before she went to see out the window to their yard. What she saw left her astonished.

There it was her little girl, her Kimmie next to a tall woman. Both of them were standing in their front yard. A second later a really big helicopter landed in front of them. Several men with guns left the machine. Missus Possible saw with horror how her oldest was aimed by the men.

_What's wrong with them?! Don't they know that Kim is a hero?! _ The redheaded thought with panic. She actually thought some crazy scientific (AKA Drakken) could do some stupid thing, like attacking her daughter in front of her own home. Before she could think if he really was THAT stupid the men stopped aiming and a surprised yell echoed in Middleton.

----

"Okay dudes, here's where you are going to stay until I can find out a better location for you." Ron said to the party of five men he chose to help.

The men looked around them and they felt insulted. Okay, four of them felt insulted, the other one just understood their current predicament. They were in the middle of a big room. A big cramped room. There were magazines and dirty clothes all around. It was obvious to Gyles that they were at the blonde's teen room.

"What is this?!" a young mister Donald asked in pure fury.

"Oh, sorry my room is a mess." Ron said in a pathetic tone and with a hand behind his head. "My parents aren't in town and well… je je".

"What kind of magic thing is this?" The bald man, whose name was Dale asked, he was seeing an old lava lamp that Ron founded in a garage sale.

"Oh, that is just a old lava lamp." The Ron-man answered.

"A what?" all four voices asked.

"My Lord, I don't think you need to know about everything about this place. I'm sure we won't be here any loner than two or three days." Gyles answered.

"Why is that?" Ron asked. That man really was cool, in his mind anyway. Three large men obeyed him and his glance alone shouted power. He was a frightful man, his body just said 'I'm in power'.

"Believe me. I can practically smell Princess Kimbra. She is not far from here.

----

Kim and Shego were sitting inside one of the many GJ helicopters. Sure, if times were different they would be a little disturbed to being in a small space surrounded by armed men and flying towards one of the best guarded buildings on Earth, but right now the only thing that was in their minds was the fact that the person they were looking for was found. How, when or where, was something even Gab couldn't answer.

"Okay people, let's go and take this headquarters!" Gab's voice echoed through the machine followed by yells of agreement from all the men in there as they approached GJ main building.

Men exited the helicopter as soon as they landed in GJ main office's roof leaving behind Kim and Shego along with Gab. When everybody was out the three followed, Gab leading them by almost a yard. Shego wasn't sure if she wanted to be in there again, it just brought up so many bad memories. Kim was just wondering what the hell was happening.

"Mmm… Shego…" Kim ventured softly, as if she was afraid of the pale woman's wrath. She remembered that no too long ago the pale woman was upset because Gab's men pointed them with guns. She also felt that Shego was angry with her because she acted all stupid when she felt all those arms directed towards her body.

Shego sensed Kim's fear and turned to look at her. She saw concern and puzzlement in her green-leaf eyes, eyes that were looking at her with a passion she could see was fear. She looked like a little kid that was waiting a scold being thrown at her. A small smile made its way to her face as a pale arm surrounded the petit hero's shoulders. "What's disturbing you little Pumpkin?"

The use of the new nickname made Kim blush and she hide her face in Shego's shoulder. The lavender scent that emanated from her body calmed Kim easily. It reminded her that Shego was caring and patient. As the thoughts entered her mind her arms encircled the tall woman's waist; Shego was so soft and comfortable that embracing her was just a necessity.

Shego felt the arms but didn't say anything, just wait for Kim to speak.

"Shego, what's going on? Why is Gab helping us with a bunch of GJ men?" the teen asked curiously. It was so good to be pressed against the pale skin that she didn't bothered to lift her head while speaking, making it difficult to Shego to hear.

"Well, as far I can tell Kimbra was found and we are going to see her."

"And Gab? Is he some kind of terrorist?" As Kim thought about it she realized that she really didn't know what Shego's friends did. It was easy to assume that Gab was a terrorist because the statement he made back in the helicopter.

"Gab? A terrorist?" a healthy laugh escaped her thin lips after hearing that. "Kimmie, I won't say you what Gab is. The expression in your face will be priceless the moment you found out and I really what to see it."

"Shego!" the younger girl whined. Shego was sure evil!

Gab felt them rather than saw them. He could tell they were getting along way too good, and that disturbed him. Sure, he wasn't a true friend of Shego, but his wife was, so he was helping. It wasn't hard to help; besides Shego really never ask for help. She was happy to been let alone more often than not and that was something he could understand.

Their party was crazy. Every one of them had their own crazy life, actually Bite was the more normal out of them, and that was saying a lot. It was normal for them to just stay apart from each other; it was easier and healthier that way. In fact, yesterday was the first time they were all together after almost ten years.

But, even when he wasn't used to see Shego much and even when he wasn't a close friend, he was still concerned about the pale woman. He knew what was going to happen and the whining and laughing that he heard from behind wasn't helping his mood. It just made him think of things harder.

Before any of them knew it they were inside of GJ building. Kim could see that they weren't being attacked or something like that, they were barely noticed. In fact the people around them that did noticed them were bowing slightly at them.

Gab's men were a little ahead of them, Kim could see now that their uniforms were different from the others around them. The average GJ uniform was a deep blue with a yellow insignia in the chest, the insignia was GJ logo; meanwhile Gab's men were dressed in a lighter blue and the GJ insignia was red. While the average uniform was long sleeved, the ones in Gab's charge were using short sleeved shirts and were heavily armed.

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

Kim was thrown off her compares when she heard a well too familiar feminine voice ahead of them. Less than three feet was Doctor Director, a small frown adorned her face. She looked upset, but what caught Kim was the respectful way she addressed Gab.

"Director," Gab was all business, his voice was deeper than usual and it was impersonal. "We're here for a redheaded we know you have."

"Sir. This is my building and she is my responsibility. I'm afraid I can't give her to you, besides she is a suspect of a strange case we had some days back." Dr. Director was upset, she was having a couple of strange days and she wasn't happy about that.

"I know is you building and is your prisoner, but she's my responsibility." Gab was far from defeated. She wanted Kimbra and she wanted her fast.

"She's not a prisoner and I don't see why she is your responsibility."

"She's my responsibility because I'm your superior and I'm taking care of her. I want her ready to go in five minutes, that's an order."

"Gab," Shego interrupted, "we want to see her before hand." It wasn't a request; her tone was too cold and too business like to be a request.

"You aren't supposed to be here, you know?" Director barked. God, that bitch gave her more that one hundred headaches; really she didn't want another more.

"Give Miss Go and Miss Possible access to the prisoner." It was Gab's turn to bark orders. The brunette was never one of his favorite subordinates, she was a necessary evil.

"Possible?"

"Uhm… hi, Doctor Director." The redheaded said while waving a hand. It was then when Betty Director first saw her… and I did shock her.

The GJ American branch leader's face went from white to red in less than a second. She was beyond angry now. "Miss Possible-"

A scolding was interrupted when Shego stepped forward and made her way to where she knew the people GJ 'hosted' were. She knew the ritual Gab and Betty had, it was bothersome and it was useless. Besides it was irksome to have Kim watch them.

"Come on Pumpkin, let's see Kimbra." Shego called back as she turned a corner.

"Uh… excuse me." The redheaded said before running to catch her new teacher. When she was at Shego's side she started asking questions. "Shego, what was that?"

"That, Kim, was a demonstration of how much of an asshole Director can be."

"Uh?"

Shego sighed before explaining herself. "You know, that woman is just someone you lean to hate. She is just so… so… bitchy."

"Just like Moon." Kim said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Kim lied. "I don't think she can be that bad, I mean she is the head of Global Justice, I know she can be bossy, but she is good." She tried to defend the brunette.

"She said she was the head of GJ?" Shego asked incredulous.

"Yeah."

"See, she's bad. She lied to you."

"What?"

"She lied to you. She's not GJ's head." Shego explained.

"But, everyone obey her." The redheaded was confused, all the time she thought that Dr. Director was the one that barked the orders around GJ.

"How I explain this?" Shego wondered aloud, "See, she is the one that bark the orders to the American GJ's agents, that means that she is above all the people that work in here. But Gab, he is the head of GJ, that means that he is Director's superior."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She hates Gab 'cause even when he is like ten years younger, he managed to reach the position she was looking forward since she entered this organization." Shego kind of explain the situation to Kim.

Kim frowned. She could picture Doctor Director angry because of something like that, but it was still a little too difficult to believe it. Kim couldn't think more about it because they arrived at their destiny.

They arrived to a closed door. It was an ordinary, metal, door. After a heavy sigh the pale woman opened it and entered followed closely by Kim. They entered a small room, it was dark and the first thing that Kim could see was a large window that showed the next room.

Through the glass they could see a small redheaded girl. She looked no older that fifteen and her eyes and nose were red due the fact that streams of tears kept flowing down her also red cheeks. She was crying because certain Will Du was yelling ay her, and even when she wanted to help she just couldn't.

----

"For the last time, how you came here?!" agent Du asked not caring if he sound or looked angry. He was beyond pissed because the girl in front of him was just as stupid as a damn rock.

"I… the old hermit… the old hermit sent me here…" Little Kimbra was really, really scared. She didn't knew how old she was and she had the feeling that if she didn't say something.

The agent sighed in frustration. She kept telling him about some crazy hermit that use some 'magic powders' and sang some verses and suddenly she was there. "Find then. What is the name of this 'old hermit'?" He said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth

"I… I don't… I don't know…" the Princess managed to say between sobs.

Will Du just punched the wall in anger. _That girl is just… just… argrh!!!!_ "Okay, you don't know his name… is a he isn't it?" Kimbra only nodded. "Okay, then, now tell me what's your name, and God help you if you say again something like: 'My name is Kimbra daughter of Lord Aengus'!"

"But… that is my name." The girl, apart of afraid was confused. The man was stupid or what? She knew her name; she knew how she ended there… well, kind of. She remembered when her world started spinning around and she remembered the pain, after that she just recall waking up in an uncomfortable chair made of a strange material that shone when light hit it.

"That's it!!" Will snapped, they had been doing the same thing for almost four hours and he was just tired of the girl. He ran from his place in the room and just threw a solid slap towards the girl's left cheek.

The little redheaded saw the hand coming towards her but couldn't react. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain she was sure she was going to feel. She remembered the last and first time she was slapped. It was a memory she wanted to forget, but just couldn't. Shego was the only one that dared to slap her across her face. Not even his father put a hand on her; nobody was dumb enough to even try it.

But the pain never arrived. Kimbra opened her eyes and saw black. Really, she saw black. In front of her was a black-clothed back that prevented her to see most of what was happening.

Kim and Shego watch the interrogation for about ten seconds before Shego sprinted into the room to stop the GJ agent. One of her hands held firmly Will's wrist while the other went to the top Kimbra's head.

"What the heck you are doing here?!" an angered Will Du screamed. He was to mere seconds of hitting that dammed girl and Shego appeared spoiling his fun.

Shego smirked evilly and flared the hand that was holding Will scaring the hell out of him. "Are you fucking insane?!" He was so stunned that she failed to notice that the green flame didn't hurt at all.

"Yeah, I am; but not as insane as you seem to be. You were going to hit my little protégé, not a very sane move, don't you think?" Shego let go of the GJ agent, but her hand remained at the Princess head.

"Your what?!"

"My protégé, she's my responsibility and it don't want some filthy boy touching her, less hurting her."

Will fury just increased. He decided also to ignore the filthy comment, which both Shego and he knew was the right choice. But it wasn't over to the air-headed agent. "It doesn't matter who she is to you. She's is under GJ protection and custody. Besides you are not allowed to be here."

Shego's glare was full of rage and Kim couldn't help but pale a little. Her eyes were murderous and Du backed away a little, showing that he wasn't as stupid as the ladies believed. "I know how you treat the people under your 'protection and custody' and I won't let the Princess here to find out." She was holding back just because she had to stay in the right side of the law for once. If she hit Will she would open a can of worms she wasn't ready to deal with, his head was screaming to be punched, though. "Besides, if you are against me being here, why you just don't go and cry over Betty about this?"

Will kept backing away and ran out the door as soon as he was near it. Okay, he got a little carried away, but he was not stupid and he knew he wasn't even a match for Shego. He needed backup if he wanted to defeat her.

Shego turned to Kimbra the moment Will left; her eyes became soft before hand. The pale woman could see the pain in those olive eyes for a second before thing arms embraced her. The smaller redheaded started crying over Shego's stomach and Shego just held her. "It's okay now. I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"Shego… I missed you." Kimbra just kept crying because she was certain that she founded the one that she was looking for.

"Hey." Shego's voice came soft as she gently pushed away the redheaded. "Hey, I need you to look at me. Look at me." Shego took the girl's face by the sides of her head and made her look at her. "Look at my eyes. I'm not _your_ Shego." The Princess' eyes went wide in shock and tried to free herself, but Shego didn't let go. "My name is Shede, I'm Shera's friend and I came here to take you with her."

"Shego's here?" Kimbra's eyes shone with hope.

"I'll take you to her, but I need you to trust us." She turned to Kim, attracting the smaller woman's attention to the other redheaded and Kim drew closer to them. "She is Kim, but I call her Pumpkin. She is my friend as well and she came to see you, just like me."

"Hi Kimmie," it felt strange to say her own nickname to other girl, but Kim couldn't fine another way to call the Princess. "I'm a Kim too, and I want to be your friend, would you like that?"

Kimbra nodded as she noted that Kim looked a lot like her; her eyes were a similar shade of green and their hair was just as red. She could see that they would soon become good friends.

"You trust us?" Shego asked.

Kimbra nodded and embraced Shego again. She just felt that the older woman would protect her and that was what she needed at the moment. She had been lost for so long, she missed the warm feeling of being love. She was secure and she was sure of that.

----

"You can't take her. She's subject of a strange case we had, she is a girl some strange men were looking for." Doctor Director informed her superior.

"Those men don't exist, Director." Gab finally said. He was trying his best to keep her at by. But the woman was making things too difficult.

"What? We all saw them. They are real."

"No. They are not. They are here, yes, but they don't exist."

"What do you mean?"

"They are dead; they all came from the past. They are here and they are going back to their time soon. I need Kimbra to take her back." Gab kind of explained. It wasn't like the one-eyed woman could really understand.

"How?" It wasn't strange that Betty was skeptic, that tale couldn't be true.

"That is something you don't need to know."

"And you want me to believe you?"

"You have no choice." Gab's voice became deeper and his eyes shadowed. He was Satan incarnated as far as the Doctor knew. "This never happened."

"Doctor Director! Doctor Director!" Will's voice came and soon enough he was in front of both GJ leaders. "Shego just burst in The Chamber. She says she is that girl's guardian."

"I know Will, and I'm trying to see why our guest is being taking away from us." Betty's eyes returned to Gab.

"I told you. What is happening now is not your business." Gab turned his back to them and started walking away.

"I'll inform everyone about this." Betty's threat was answered with a loud laugh.

"Nobody will believe you." Gab simply said, amusement evident is his deep eyes. "I told you, this never happened, those people don't exist."

"We have proofs!" Will exclaimed. "All of our agents saw them, and we have the security camera's videos."

"You have nothing. This never happened." Gab repeated. As soon as this words left his mouth Shego and Kim, along with Kimbra appeared walking towards them. "Ah, perfect, we can go now."

Betty Director and Will Du just stared as the female trio passed them, Kimbra holding both Shego and Kim by the hand.

"You can't take her!" The GJ female agent yelled, making Kimbra jump.

"We already have." Shego's curt voice answered. "She's my protégé, and I don't want her to be here anymore." Shego's other hand went immediately to Kimbra's head, conforming her. It a easy task as Kimbra's height barely reached Shego's breast.

Shego and Betty stared at each other for several seconds, neither of them wanting to surrender to the other. They were enemies, real enemies. Not like Shego and Kim that had a more 'playful' enmity. No, Shego hated Betty and Betty hated Shego. That was how things were. Betty hurt Shego's family and in return Shego hurt Betty's, crating between them something worse than loathing. Betty was evil, in every sense of the word to Shego. And Shego was, well, Shego to Betty.

The stare contest ended soon as Gab's men appeared again. "Sir, we have handled all you want us to do." One of the them said to Gab.

"Good. Let's go home, my wife and daughter are waiting for me."

"I won't let you." Will jumped in front them taking a fighting position. "She is a suspect and I won't let her go." At these words Kimbra hid behind Shego silently asking for protection.

"Will, let them go." Betty's voice was calm. But her eyes showed what was behind her order. She had a plan.

Gab passed Will as soon as he dropped stance. Kim took Kimbra by the hand and with the rest of the men followed Gab. Shego waited until Kim was out of earshot before turning to Betty.

"I hate you." She simply said. "And keep in mind that if you mess with my family and friends again I'll hunt you and kill you. I'll be a slow painful death."

Betty Director only saw as the thief left. When Shego was no where to been seen she ordered Will. "Agent Du, bring the video's records and ten men of your liking to my office. It's time for the world to know who Gabriel Barton is and what kind of people is Kim Possible."

"Ma'am?"

"Do as I say!" Will disappeared after the command to prepare everything his boss needed. "Shego… I'll crush you and your most important people. I'll do it even if that means I'll die."

----

"What is that?" Kimbra pointed the huge machine in front of them.

"That's a helicopter." Kim answered.

"A what?"

"It's a machine that flies, just like an airplane."

"A machine? An airplane?" In the little Princess face was showed all the confusion those alien words caused her.

Kim scratched the top of her head. How was she supposed to explain the girl what a helicopter was?!

"Kimmie," both redheadeds turned towards Shego. "I guess we need to find new nicknames for you two." Shego commented with a small smile, if she kept calling them Kimmie or Princess they won't know who she was talking with, at least Kim, her Kim still answered when called Pumpkin.

"Um… Miss Shede, what's a heli… heco… helicopto?"

"It's call helicopter." Shego and Kim chuckled a little at Kimbra's tied up tongue. "See, Kimmie… uh, the little one," she cleared before one of the redheadeds got confused, "you'll find a lot of things that you don't know. We are here to help you out, but you need to learn by yourself too. You need to listen and pay attention to what is going on around you. Look around and tell me what do you see?"

Kimbra did as she was told, looking around the entire place. "I hear a strange noise and I see one of these things over there flying," she pointed to the sky were a helicopter was approaching. "It's flying just like a bird!"

Shego smiled a little at the smaller Kimmie, sure the girl was enthusiastic. "See? You now know what a helicopter does." Kimbra only nodded.

"Shego." Gab approached the trio. "I'm sorry, I ask in a favor to take you home. I need to go home now before your nice kill me."

"I understand. I kind of forgot today is Aylen's birthday I know you are suppose to be home." Shego kind of thanked him. "I can take us home safely."

"I know. I ask a friend to take you in her helicopter. It's the one flying towards us." Gab explained as the sound from the helicopter became louder. "Take care and see you around."

"I will and tell Aylen the next time we see I'm gonna give her her birthday present."

Gab nodded as he climbed in his helicopter. As soon as he was in the machine was turn on and soon enough they were waving goodbye to a small spot in the sky. By that time the helicopter that was supposed to take them home arrived and waited for them patiently.

"Ready to go home?" Shego asked both girls.

"Yeah." "Yes."

The redheaded were cutes and Shego just smiled. She was enjoying the happiness she felt; she was sure it would end soon.

----

A/N: Sorry I take this long, life is kicking my ass and I didn't had the time to do this. I hope you guys still want to read my stuff. I'll do my better to write faster and better.

Kisses to all!!


	15. Chapter 15

As always, don't own Kim Possible or those you appear in the series (wish I own them, though); but I DO own my crazy characters!!

----

A fourteen-years-old Shede was parked in the top of a high building. It was night and she was alone. She was rather tall for her age and more beautiful than the average Middle School girl. Her skin was soft and pretty just as her hair, but for her that didn't matter. Small tears of fury danced in her eyes, yet she didn't release them, no, she was sick of crying. No matter how pretty or tall she was, she was miserable.

Every day was the same, every day she was yelled at; everyday she was attacked by somebody. She was sure nobody loved her, at least not where she was living in at the moment. She missed her baby sister, she missed her mistress that was all the time near her, she missed all her friends… she was alone now and everyday she felt like dying.

It wasn't fair, at least for her; her father sent her to Go Middle School, even when she was already studying a degree in Child Development and was hopping to get a MA in both music and art. She already knew everything the teachers wanted her to know, so she just skipped her classes and instead attend Go Collage… most of the time anyway, her father was yet to discover her, so she sometimes just went to hear the never ending classes at Go Middle School. The rest of her day however she spent it meditating, improving her martial skills and playing piano or violin. But she wasn't happy.

She felt like everyday she lost herself a little bit more. She hadn't smile in over a year now and almost every night she cried herself to sleep. Today was a bad day. She went to the Middle School to do exams, and like always, every time she entered a classroom all her classmates stared at her like she was a freak. In the Academy nobody stared at her, nobody; she was just another friend, just another child that was sent to study and improve herself. But at Go City the children laugh at her, the teens picked on her and the adults just despised her.

So, today, she went to school and after classes some boys just attacked her. She just let them do her as the wanted, it was easier that way. They didn't knew her brother was Hego, the High School's Football's Team leader, otherwise they would leave her alone; she didn't tell them, because to her, informing them was like accepting her bond with that awful family. Sure, they knew she was Shego, from Team Go, but she always stayed behind and almost never helped her brothers, so they just assumed she was weak. She also didn't hit them back, what was the point? She could easily snap them all in half, but she didn't felt like it. She hoped one of those days one lucky guy just killed her.

'_Fuck them all! I'm tired of this; I tired of being at school all day! I'm tired of hear Henry about his stupid Team Go… I just want to go home…' _

She was starting to consider just throwing herself from the top of the building when her phone started ringing. It was a happy tune and it somehow made Shede a little more miserable.

"Hey there little Shede, you are not busy, are you?" a deep yet sweet voice came from the speaker.

"Moon…"

"Of course not, it's past midnight. Unless you're with some boy." The last bit came with a little of worry and anger, a way of speaking Shede truly missed. Moon was only six years older, but she was always looking out for the younger girl.

"I'm not." A soft smile formed in Shede's thin lips.

"Good to know. How is life in Go City?"

"…"

"Shee?"

"…"

"Is there a problem?" concern was heard as Moon cradled a little more her cell phone.

A loud sob came out muffled by a soft hand. Hot tears started making their way down pale green cheeks. Shede just couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Shede, what's wrong?!" Moon yelled into the phone. God, she called her petit bitch and suddenly the green girl was crying. She just wanted to know how everything was going on and if it was possible set a date to meet each other.

"I…" Shede wanted the tears stop falling, but it was almost impossible, "I… I need you…"

Moon was stunned. It was the first time she heard those words leave Shede's mouth. Her girl was in pain and she needed to make her happy again. "Shee, where are you?"

"…Go City…" The question made Shede laugh sadly, it was a stupid question.

"I know that, you dumb. I was asking you where you are in Go City." That girl was stupider that a brick.

"Oh… In the… 44th with… Main Street… Why?" Damn tears! They kept falling!

"Just hold on and don't move. I'm on my way."

Shede heard a click and the phone died.

----

"That… that was awesome!" Little Kimbra cried happily as soon as her feet touched ground.

"Really? I thought the captain was a little insane." Shego commented. She was paler than usual and her stomach was starting to protest a little.

"She was crazy… just plain crazy…" Kim was in similar condition as Shego. "That woman shouldn't be allowed to fly that thing."

"It was so awesome!" Kimbra was just happy.

"Yeah. It's cool if those moves are done in a jet, not in an old helicopter…"

"What's a jet?" The littlest redheaded asked to Kim's commentary.

"It's like and Helicopter but just faster and cooler."

"Oh… Can we go on a jet later?"

"No." Shego answered. Both girls looked at her, one disappointed and the other curious. "I don't like flying, that's all."

"Really?" Kim asked. Shego only nodded. "I thought you liked flying."

"Well I don't… It's just that there is something about being far from the land that just isn't right."

"…Okay." Kim thought about what Bonnie told her. Shego's mother died in an airplane accident, it wasn't difficult think about why Shego was scared of flying. "Hey Shego… are we going home now?"

"You are home." Shego pointed out. They were in front of the Possible house, were Shego last left her car.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah well…" Shego pretended to think about it. "Hey Princess," she turned to Kimbra, "you think you can wait a little longer before seeing Shera?"

"How much is a little longer?" Fear was evident in the little girl's voice.

"A couple of hours, I guess."

"What's an hour?"

"…" Shego was a little confused to say the least. It's seemed like she forgot that Kimbra wasn't used to the 'comforts' of the Modern Era. "Let's just say that we'll be with Shera a little after it gets dark."

"… I guess I can wait…" Kimbra was disappointed and her face just showed so.

"Well then," Shego ignored the littlest redheaded; it was less painful that way. "Kim I want to talk to your parents now."

"Why?" Kim practically whined. The fact that Shego used her name and not 'Pumpkin' made her uncomfortable.

"I want to be sure they are all right with this."

"They won't mind."

"I don't know that, Kim. I want to be sure and also I hear of Bonnie about you curfew. If you train with me I can't promise you you'll reach home in time for it. I don't want to give you any problem. So, I'll see your parents now"

Kim grumbled all the bad words she knew under her breath, but she was touched because of Shego's concern for her. She wasn't sure why but it made her feel all warm insides, just like when Shego wrapped her arms around her last night. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't really sure if it was because she was angry or happy. Shego confused her.

"What was that?" Oh, God, Kim KNEW how to swear!

"Nothin'. C'mon, I'll take you inside…"

Shego took Kimbra by the hand and followed Kim to the house. The little girl was still mopping and her eyes were glassy. She looked like a child that just found out Santa doesn't exist.

"Mom! Dad!" Kim called out as she entered the living room. "I'm home!" Nobody answered and Kim wasn't surprise. Sure her parents were out working or having dinner together, but that wasn't probably it. After all, Kim wasn't sure when the last time their parents had dinner together was. "Let's go to my room and then I'll call my Mom to see where they are."

Kim leaded to her room and noticed that Kimbra was seeing everything with wide eyes. She smiled a little in her mind, the girl was adorable and it kind of remained her of herself several years back, when she was still little and innocent. It was a time when she believed in fairies and monsters… a time when she could tell she was happy.

Shego instead only saw how the girl that can do anything's mood fell. She grew serious and her eyebrows bent together a little. Something was on Pumpkin's head and that something wasn't good.

"Here. You can what TV or anything while I call Mom." Kim said emotionlessly as she opened her room for them. The door was looked and she needed a couple of seconds to open it.

"Yeah thanks." Shego said as she looked around her. The room was a little messy with some clothes lying on the floor and the bed, but nothing too big. Some things were out of place but the room was big, so it didn't look too bad. As she scanned the room her eyes caught little Kimbra scratching her head. It was then when she noticed the dirt in both Kimbra's face and clothing. "Hey Pumpkin, you think Kimbra can use the shower? I think it would be good if Shera saw her all clean and everything."

Kim answered from her place in the room. She was searching for her mother's phone number in her Kimmunicator and she wasn't having luck… She made a mental note to erase all the numbers she was sure she wouldn't use sometime soon. "Sure. There's my bathroom behind the left door. In there are towels and everything she might need."

"Go clean yourself." Shego gently ordered the Princess.

"Uh…" The Princess wasn't sure why, but she was starting to feel uncomfortable "… I don't know how…" It was barely a whisper, but the other two people in the room clearly heard her. As a pair of green eyes turned to her Kimbra's cheeks became red.

"How's that possible?" Kim was the one who asked.

"Uh… Since I was little my governess bath me, and when she died Shera started doing it…" At this confession the girl's face became redder. She suspected that she was between two girls that knew how to bath themselves. She wasn't sure why she felt stupid because she didn't know how, but not knowing was normal, right? Well, her family didn't' knew how to bath themselves either…

"I see…" Shego wasn't sure what to think, but the girl needed to clean off and she was going to be cleaned off. "Come on Kimbra. I'll clean you." And with that Shego just took the girl by the hand and entered the bathroom, leaving the room.

A flushed Kim Possible blinked while trying to calm down the images that appeared in her mind when she remembered herself and Shego in the shower earlier that day. Her mind started playing dirty as she wondered what would happen if she was the one being bathed. She could practically feel hot, soft hands roaming her wet body. The sensation of been seeing nude again. The long fingers playing with her hair… hair that wasn't in her head…_ 'What am I thinking?!' _Kim asked herself as she tried to stop thinking about Shego touching her body.

Okay, she _wanted_ to think about Shego touching her body, but there was something bothering her. It was the fact that Shego was bathing Kimbra. The hero showered earlier with Shego, but they mostly avoided each other's eyes and tried to finish as soon as possible.

She felt like she was betrayed. Kimbra was the first of them to be bathed by Shego. Maybe Shego would be attracted to Kimbra first too. After all, the little redheaded was just like her, but cuter. The Princess was small, charming and helpless; and Kim now knew that Shego loved helping people.

No, her mind scolded her. Shego wouldn't be attracted to the _other_ first. Shego'd know Kim for a longer time and the pale woman couldn't fell in love with someone that she just met. _'But… what if…'_

Before anymore worries could be formed the Kimmunicator rang. "What's the stich?" Kim answered it a little disappointed and a little relieved.

"Finally you answer Kim!!" Wade's face appeared "Your Mom had been bugging me all day trying to find you."

"Well here I am. Is there a mission?" Kim was already making an excuse in her mind to avoid going anywhere.

"No, but your Mom wanted me to find you; and I've been calling you since yesterday. Where were you?"

"With some friends, just hanging out." She wasn't sure if it was okay to tell Wade about what was going on, after all, he was still Ron's friend and she didn't wanted Ron to know about her friendship with Shego.

"But you didn't answer my calls!"

"Hehe, 'bout that… I was kinda busy…" Kim's hand went to the back of her head, as asking forgiveness.

"Well, what if there was a mission?" Wade was concerned; it was the first time Kim didn't answered the Kimmunicator and it made him feel uneasy.

"No big. Ron or GJ could take it." Kim dismissed a mission for the first time in her life. "Oh, and talking about missions… Wade I'll take some vacations. I don't know until when, but I'll stop taking missions for a while. You can either tell Ron about them or just say Team Possible is out of business indefinitely."

"What?!"

"You heard me Wade. I need time and space."

"Why?"

"I've been helping people since I was fourteen and I just find out that it is something that doesn't make me happy." Kim voice was soft and a small smile appeared in her face. "I guess it was funny because Ron was there besides me everywhere I went… but now I barely know him, he's not my best friend, he's a stranger that want to take over my life. I want time to think things over and calm myself down."

"Okay… but what are you gonna do all this time?"

"I'll keep training…"

"Okay… then Team Possible is out of business for a while…" Wade looked disappointed but he needed to do as Kim told him. He was only the webmaster after all. "Oh, and Kim, call your mom, she's worried about you."

"Will do. And thanks Wade."

"No problem… See you later…" the connection died and Kim felt the pain in her friend's eyes.

'_Well, I need time and space, sure Wade'll __cheer up soon. Better call Mom and find out where is she.' _

Kim eventually found her mother's number and dialed it. After a few seconds her mother answered. "Doctor Possible speaking."

"Hey, Mom."

"Kim, thank God." Kim's mother's sighed in the phone just to turn in a concerned order. "Where were you, young lady?"

"Oh no, please. Don't start talking like Dad." Seriously, one overprotective parent was enough.

"Kimberly we were worried about you. We saw how some men took you and a girl in a helicopter. What happened?"

"Where are you Mom?" Kim hopped they were far, far away; she didn't want to confront her father, he surely would get angry at her. Her mother was a little more open-minded, but that didn't guarantied she didn't got angry too.

"First tell me what happened."

"I need to tell you something, but I want you and Dad here to hear it. I need both of you here."

"I'm over the hospital and your Dad was called from the Space Center, it seems that they are having problems with some tests they are running. Is there a problem?"

"I just need to talk to you face to face."

"Kim, please, tell me you don't have a problem." Missus Possible's voice came full of concern. She was already supposing the worse.

"Well…"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, tell me there's nothing wrong."

"Well… It's something really big, but I don't think of it as a bad thing." Kim could perfectly tell her mother was beyond concerned, so she needed her mother to see she was fine and there was nothing wrong going on. "I mean, I'm fine, I am not hurt or anything. It's just that I really need you guys to meet someone and I want to tell you something really big."

"Kim… tell me you're not…"

The redheaded's jaw hit the floor. Her mother was thinking that she was… that she was…No her mother would never think _that_, right?… right?!

"Kimber-" her mother started the scolding only to be cut off by her daughter.

"Mom! No!" the hero's cheeks became red. "God no. I'm not pregnant Mom!"

"You sure? You said we need to meet someone, is not the child's father, right?"

"Mom, I know my body. I'm not carrying anybody's child." _…yet. How it'll be having kids with Shego? I'm sure they'll be adorable! Little plasma-makers, just like her… God, WHAT I'M THINKING?!_

"You just made it sound like it."

"Have a little faith on me, will you?" Kim begged. "She's just a friend. So, when can we talk to you?"

"I'm not going home until tomorrow's morning and your Dad told me he was going to spend the night in the Lab."

"I see…" Well, at least Shego wasn't going to talk to her parents that day. Kim sighed of relief. "I'll watch the tweebs then, huh?"

"No. They're sleeping over some friends' house."

"So, I'll be all alone tonight?"

"Well, you weren't picking up, that is why the twins are sleeping out."

"Okay…"

A few seconds of silence came after that and Kim could clearly hear all the noises from the hospital at the other side of the phone. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No that was all…"

"Well then. I need to get going. I have a surgery in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Bye." The phone died and Kim felt a hollow sensation in her heart. _I'm stupid… She didn't mean it…_

"You okay Pumpkin?" A voice came behind the girl. Kim turned and saw a concerned Shego looking at her.

"Yeah…"

"You're crying." It was true, the girl was crying. There were very few tears, but she was crying.

"I'm alright." Kim whipped her eyes. "It's nothing."

Shego went over the girl and embraced her. It was strange, Shego never thought of Kim as the girl that cried everyday. In fact she always believed that the redheaded was like her, a person that avoided crying, even if she was hurting. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Kim just felt the strong arms wrapping around her again. It felt good to be in the green limbs. "I know. But I guess I'm sad because of nothing."

"It's something if you are crying." Shego's hands start combing the red hair softly.

"Maybe…" Kim kind of conceded. "Can we not talk about this right now?" with a gigantic effort she step out of Shego's arms. "Where's Kimbra?"

Shego wouldn't pry in Kim's feelings, but it didn't mean that she wasn't going to worry about her student. "I was wondering if Kimbra could use some of you clothes, the ones she was wearing are beyond dirty."

"Sure. I think I have some clothes that not longer fit me, maybe she could use them." Kim went insides her closet and started searching for the clothes.

She didn't understand why she was feeling that way. But, as she thought of it, she realized that she had been feeling that way sometimes since she turned sixteen. Now, the feeling had been appearing more often, usually when she talked to her parents or Ron, and she couldn't but wonder if there was something wrong with her. Sure that was it. She was seeing things were there was nothing to see. The girl was so focused in her task that she didn't feel Shego move. Within seconds the pale arms were embracing her again from behind.

The ex-thief could clearly tell was going on in Kim's mind. She could tell it the moment she saw in the hero's green eyes. She knew those eyes; those were the eyes of someone lonely. Of someone hurt and heart-broken. She knew it because she'd been seeing similar eyes for several years every time she looked herself in a mirror.

"Kim. You're not alone." Shego's grip tightened. "I'm here. I won't let you alone. I promise."

Kim turned into the hug were she was in front of the thief. One of her hands moved towards the green girl's face, but it stopped midway. She looked in her ex-nemesis eyes and they tell her everything she needed to know. Her hand continued its way to a warm cheek and Shego leaned in her touch. She flushed for some reason beyond her.

Shego closed her eyes. Kim's hand was small, but somehow it seemed to embrace her whole cheek just fine. She got lost in the sensation for a couple of seconds, after that she opened her eyes again. And she paled. Kim face was coming closer slowly to her face. The girl's eyes were halfway closed and somehow her face looked like it was shining. She was aiming for a kiss.

"Shego!" The whine came from insides the bathroom. "I am getting cold!"

Kim snapped out of her trance and withdrew her hand and face fast away from her new teacher. Shego, in the other hand, started breathing again and released her. They stayed silent for a short time until Kimbra call Shego again.

"So…" "So…" They both said at the same time, and that broke the ice again. They looked at each other and smile a little. Kim wasn't sure what happened to her, but she felt like kissing Shego. Shego didn't understand why she was both relived and disappointed. _Next time, I'll kiss you… _the two girls thought.

"So, Pumpkin, what about if you give me those clothes before the girl gets sick?"

The redheaded nodded and in less than a minute Shego had her arms full with different kinds of attires, from underwear to dresses to skirts to shorts to jeans. "Go try them on her." Kim kind of ordered the older woman.

"Fine, I'll be back in a second."

----

"Tell me again. Why we are doing this?"

"Because I owe her."

"Right…" A moment of silence before asking again, "If you are the one that owe her… why I am here?"

"Because…" Jeez, the girl was making her lose her patience.

"Come on!" It was a little childish, but still, she clung the taller girl's arm.

"Stop it and keep looking."

"God, you're in an exceptional mood today."

"It's because you are asking a lot of shit today!" Moon yelled angered.

"…" Mini released the taller woman as her shoulders began shaking. It wasn't fair; she was trying to be playful because Moon wasn't feeling that good recently. She was just trying to make the dark-haired girl happy again.

Moon saw how the little girl's eyes began to water. _'Damn it!'_

"Mini, I'm sorry. I didn't m-"

"Save it." The brunette dried her tears. It wasn't Moon's fault. She was the one that was acting stupid and everything. "I know this is important to you, I just wanted you to laugh a little… It's been a lot since you last laugh."

"I know… I'm really sorry."

Mini only smiled a little before softly kissing Moon in the lips. "If you want to be forgiven, you're going to take me out tonight." Her small smile became a grin.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

Moon sighed, resigned. "Fine. Let's just keep looking and see if we can find something before dinner."

Mini nodded and kept looking.

Moon also returned to her task. For them to find anything they would be searching and reading a lot. Moon looked around before picking up a book. It was old and dusty… just like everything around them. The ancient library was full of books and papers of all kinds, and to think, if they wanted to help Shego they would need to read them all. At least she was doing something for the green skinned woman… but, if only she could knew how to avoid fate…

'_She doesn't deserve this…__"_

----

"How do I look?"

"This is scaring… you look like me…"

"Well Pumpkin, in a certain way she is you." Shego laughed. Kim and she were seeing Kimbra. The Princess was using some of Kim's old clothes. She was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black, warm jeans. A deep purple scarf was around her neck and some sneakers were on her feet. The amusing thing was that she DID look like Kim.

Kimbra roamed her hands around her body. "This feels funny…" She said as stopped at her chest and began groping her breasts. The green skinned woman flushed and Kim frowned at Shego. "Is like they are trapped… it feels odd…"

"Princess, please don't do that." Shego begged.

"Jeje, sorry." She stopped immediately after seeing the other girls' faces all red.

Shego only sighed. It was really hard not to think of that redheaded as if she was _her_ redheaded. She was literally feeling how Kim got jealous, and a jealous Kim was an angry Kim, which in return wasn't a good thing. "Come on, Princess, let's go home."

Kimbra's face lighted up. Her eyes went all wide and her mouth opened a little too much. She was going to see Shera soon! The smallest redheaded jumped and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. "Let's go!"

"Okay then." Shego smiled when Kimbra's embrace ended. It was totally different as when Kim hugged her. "Tomorrow I'll see your Mom and Dad, okay?" the last statement was towards the teen hero.

"I guess…"

Kim's voice was soft and her head down. Shego looked closely and saw disappointment in those marvelous green eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"You're lying." Shego took Kim's chin and made her turn her face to her. "Look at me, Kim. I don't like it when you lie to me. Now tell me, are you ok?"

Kim just nodded. She did felt fine, just because Shego was there with her. But the green skinned female was going to leave soon, and that didn't make Kim feel that good in the end… "Shego…" Kim's cheeks turned a little red, her eyes fixed on the floor again. "Can… can I sleep at your house tonight?"

"You have school tomorrow." Shego simply said.

"… I know…" Kim sighed in defeat. So after all, she was going to spend the night alone at home.

Shego only grin. "So… what are you waiting?" Kim's head snapped up and she tiled her head to one side as Shego's grin became a happy smirk. "Go gather your school bag and a change of clothes meanwhile Kimbra and I waited for you at the car."

The green skinned female couldn't help but laugh long and hard as Kim's face mirrored the one Kimbra had a few moments ago.

----

"Shego! Shego! Where are you?!"

A tall dark-haired girl scanned the top of a high building in Go City. It was late night but still there could be heard cars and people in the street below her. She arrived at the address she was gave and as soon as she saw the tall building she guessed where the person she was looking for was. In record time she was at the old and dusted roof, just the kind of places her little bitch liked.

"Shego!" the girl was nowhere to been seeing. _Damn it! Where the hell she is! _"Shede! Where are you?"

A familiar and strong voice reached her ears and that snapped Shede from her light slumber. In less than a second she was up from the place she made herself in the floor. "I'm up! I'm up!"

The tall girl heard the yell and shook her head. She marched towards the voice, if she wasn't wrong it came form the other side of the roof. Shego was unbelievable…

Meanwhile a little of fear crossed Shede's eyes before realizing that she was no longer at the Academy. "It was just a dream…"

"So, you were dreaming about me?"

The sarcastic yet wonderful voice made Shego turn. Behind her was the real reason everything was so hard. She was the one that made her heart ache every day and made her tears slip every night. "Moon…"

A really small smirk appeared in the other girl's face. "Missed me, little bitch?" Moon felt how strong but slender arms wrapped around her waist and a soft nose started snuggling her neck.

The girl was thinner than the last time she saw her, and also she looked a little paler. She sure wasn't taking good care of herself. Her hair was longer than usual, almost touching the floor. Also it was a really cold night and for a regular person it would be almost impossible to keep the chill out of their body without thermal clothes, but instead Shego was wearing a single pair of short jeans and a sleeveless shirt. Moon knew that Shego could warm her body at will, but that didn't made her less vulnerable to sickness. As the older girl kept looking at the smallest girl pressed towards her she saw something that she didn't liked.

Dirt smudges were on Shego's arms and legs as bad looking bruises, the girl looked like shit to Moon. She took her by the shoulders and pushed her away enough to look at her in the eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I missed you so much…" Shede's soft voice came and tears started falling down her cheeks. It wasn't the answer Moon wanted but it made it less difficult to guess why Shego was crying.

"I missed you too." Moon's thumb caressed a pale cheek. She embraced the slender green girl and let her cry in her chest.

That night Shego didn't return home. She fell asleep in the arms of the woman she knew loved her at Go City and she had peaceful, sweet dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Sadly, but true, I don't own Kim Possible… Disney does. But, I own my characters and story! Please don't sue me.

----

A small, playful sun ray peeked from behind the dark blinds. It made its way slowly across the king-size sheet-less bed. On top of it there were two bodies sleeping soundly. Two sets of long dark hair flowed freely around the big bed. Two sets of long legs interviewed, one set cream white and the other pale green. Two noses almost touching the one in front of them, hot breath remained them they weren't alone. Two lithe arms held tightly onto a slender waist, while other two cradled a troubled girl.

It was early, yes, but the sun wasn't behaving, and soon enough the small ray hit a pair of closed eyelids. Silver eyes fluttered open and were blind by the intense light. As Moon's eyes get used to the brightness of the room she started remembering the day before. She looked down and saw a pair of bruised-covered arms that where embracing her as if her life was depending of it.

She thought of what state of mind Shego was. It was really hard to her to think of a time where she last saw that lost look on the smaller girl. As she started to caress the girl's long hair she noticed again that the normally soft raven traces were in really bad shape, they were off and a little grey, the hair was also really long and well, all messed up.

'_What happened to you?' _Her small bitch wasn't looking out for herself. She knew that she was unhappy but she didn't believe that she was hurting herself because of that, it was so… so… so un-Shego like.

As she thought of that, a small whimper was heard and tired green eyes slowly opened. As Shego blinked away the pain she felt for crying so hard, Moon's hand reached to cup a skinned cheek and her thumb gently caressed the green skinned girl's eyelids.

The teen jumped lightly at the contact and Moon's lips formed a tin smile. The silver eyed missed how Shede often forget where and with whom she felt asleep. It was one of those rare quirks that made Shego… well, Shego.

"How did you sleep?" Moon's morning voice helped Shego remember what had happened.

"Fine, just fine." And that was true. Shego hadn't been able to sleep peacefully since she was out of school; it felt as if all the weight she was carrying was suddenly been picked up form her. She felt happy. But most of all, she felt loved.

"Shego," Moon started after some silent minutes where Shego just laid still, letting herself been pampered, "what happened to your arms?" When the last words left her mouth she could feel how the green teenaged tensed. "Well?" She asked again after some seconds where Shede didn't answered.

"I… I was beaten up." She said her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I know that. I want to know why you didn't defend yourself."

Shego sat up, missing Moon's heat as soon as the older girl's arms where pulled form her. Instead of asking for another hug, she embraced her legs by the knees. She was going to say things that would hurt, but they were important, and Shego felt like moment her words reach the other one in the bed, Moon would hate her. She felt small and fragile. And wasn't sure if she could survive if she shattered.

"Chandra." Her voice quivering a little. The silver eyed girl heard her real name and was stunned, since when Shego called her by her first name?!

----

Shera was tired. She hadn't sleep two nights in a row and the power she used to focus in searching for her Princess was draining her. She had never felt this tired, not just physically, but also emotional. She'd done so many wrong and terrible things, to herself and her once her friends, but it wasn't near the same tiredness she felt.

The first Shego got up from her place in the tatami and approached one of the several windows that where all over her hostess' training room. As she eyed the back yard of the new Shego's house her hearth ached. The big green mass of grass remembered her of the hill where she left her friends, the place where she found out what she was trained for… the place where she discovered that she was sent to take care of a whinny Princess, the Princess she loved and left because she felt the girl would be happier without her.

'_Maybe I'm not meant for her…' _Shera thought sorrowfully. '_Oh, who I'm kidding, I love her and she loves me, that's enough, at least for now.' _

Maybe they did mean to be together. Kimbra was a wild child before she met Shera, the only person that was able to made the Princess behave a little was Betty. Even the King and the Queen had problems with they daughter. Shera smiled as how the Princess would put pranks all over the castle; the best one, at least in the little redheaded head, was when Kimbra managed to put in most of the wine cases lots and lots of salt. It was shortly after Shera arrived, the King was doing a big celebration in honor of one of his men that managed to steal very secret and very important information.

Kimbra and Shera weren't allowed at the party, mostly because Betty was sent away to do some strange jobs the Queen needed her to do. Everybody knew that the Palace was a dangerous place when Betty wasn't around, so the redheaded girl and Shera were practically locked in a room, something that made Kimbra angry, mostly because she didn't like the other girl at that time.

So, at the party everybody was happy and was drinking a lot. The firsts rounds of wine where perfect, like all the food the King offered. After a couple of hours new cases where opened and the toast that the King was making ended with funny faces and splits of wine in the floor.

It took the palace staff a whole month to realize that Kimbra did managed to spoil most of the wine, but the Princess wasn't punished, she never was. That's the reason she was son deviant, or so Betty and Shera came think. So when the bodyguard scolded the girl for the first time, Kimbra ended crying and with a little hiccup… but it was the start of something new to the girl. Since that moment she started behaving a little better.

She missed her, and she knew she was really close, but she was too tired to focus in her beloved. Also, she was a little scared, she was afraid of what would happen the moment she saw the little redheaded; and what would do Kimbra the moment she saw her.

Before she could start to wonder what would happen she heard the front door open and guessed that Shego was home. Sighing she went to meet her; after all, maybe she had head of her little lover.

----

"Wow." Little Kimbra said as she entered the house followed by Kim and Shede. "It this is what you called home? It is really different to what I thought."

Kimbra eyed around. It was so bright! As if it was morning insides the house, even when it was really dark outsides. It was so different from Kim's house. This house was bigger and in a way warmer. She could feel the love and care in the air. It was unlike the other house, where a cold atmosphere could be felt. Every where she looked something caught her eyes… everything was so… so… wow. She turned right and left, but she knew that what she was looking for wasn't there.

The little Princess was ready to run off when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Kim and Shede were taking her shoes off, and Shede was putting on something strange in her feet by slipping them into it. Remembering what the green skinned girl told her earlier she started doing the same, taking her shoes off and doing as the other redheaded, staying only in her socks.

Kimbra locked eyes with Shego uncertainly, trying to figure out if she did it right. "You learn fast." She was rewarded with a gentle pat in the head. "Now, I believe you are searching for someone. Let's go look for her okay?"

The Princess nodded vigorously, earning a giggle form Kim. She was so happy of feel safe again that she was ready to explode. Before she could, however, a scared, soft voice came form the top of the stairs.

"Kimmie…"

The smallest redheaded's head turned sharply towards the voice. And there was the one she loved, looking down at her with eyes as big as plates. Her heart skipped a beat and in les than a second the arms she knew well were around her, embracing her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Tears ran their course down Shera's face. "Please forgive me. I love you so much, please forgive me."

Kimbra was smiling softly and slowly she embraced the other girl by the waist, silently forgiving her. "I missed you… don't leave me alone again." New tears joined Shera's. "Don't leave me…"

Shego and Kim looked, both feeling the intense love and passion the girls held for each other. They soaked in the sensation for a few minutes before Shego gently took Kim by the hand and lead her upstairs.

"Let's let them have their moment." Shego softly whispered into the redheaded ear. Kim only nodded and smiled, squeezing a little the hand that was pulling her away.

Shera noticed, but didn't really give it any importance. She was in heaven. Her precious girl was in her arms again and she was happy because of that. The smallest girl looked tired and she couldn't but blame herself. Kimbra's state was her fault and her fault alone. After all, she was the one that ran away in first place. And then, it struck her, the Princess may not forgive her for what she had done.

"Kimmie…" Kimbra was truly shocked at how frightened Shera's voice sounded. "Would… would you ever forgive me of what I've done to you? Do you… do you still love me?"

Kimbra broke the embrace and for a moment Shera's heart stopped. The small redheaded slowly reached up and cup the raven haired girl's cheek, tenderly bringing the older girl's face to her. If there was any doubt left in her physic it was washed away as Kimbra's lips engulfed her pale ones. The kiss was tender and it remained her of how it was to be loved…

The Princess ended the embrace only to start another one a little deeper. Shera moaned in it as the little redheaded start massaging her back and backside. The warm feeling that ran thought her body eased the taller girl a little more. But she had to be sure.

The redheaded whimpered and pouted the moment her Shego pulled her away. She looked into those emerald eyes that one upon a time mesmerized her and still did. In those eyes there was pain, there was fear, but most importantly, there was love. In her eyes she could see the unspoken question that was plaguing Shera's mind.

"I loved you, and because of that I forgive you." Her voice was above a whisper but it was like the words were echoing in Shego's ears as if the redheaded just scream them.

The little girl smiled and Shear could hear the step of somebody in the stairs before all her senses where brought back to Kimbra's pink lips as they kissed her. In another place, in another time, the fact of someone approaching them while deep in a kiss would make them both scared. They would break apart as soon as they heard the noise. But it didn't matter who was coming, did it? No. It not. After all…

Kimbra was her world and that kiss just assured her that her world was back.

----

When they were in the second floor Shego turned to Kim, still holding her hand. "I'm going to prepare you the guest room. So you can change to sleep, I'm gonna do some sandwiches and call the other so we could all eat in pj's." It was well past dinner time and Shego wanted Kim to be as good and happy as she could to go to school the next day. She could sense that something was keeping Kim off, and she wanted to make it go away.

The younger girl frowned and looked down. She wanted to sleep with Shego! She wanted the attention. She was Kimbra and Shera embracing and she wanted something similar, or so she told herself. Deep down, she knew she was a little sad and need someone to take care of her. The talk with her mother upset her, but she still needed to figure out why everything her mother did upset her so much.

Shego saw the frown and disappointment in the girl's face. But also she saw the pride in the deep green eyes. Kim wanted to sleep with her, but her own pride wouldn't let her ask for it. "You know what?" she asked happily. "I got enough work arranging for Kimbra to stay, and I don't feel like doing more than that. You're sleeping with me tonight."

Kim looked up and saw a happy big smile in the elder's face. A small smile spread in her face too. "Okay."

"Well, then go drop you things at my room and get Tara and Bonnie while I prepare the sandwiches, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Kim's heart felt all bouncy just for know that she was spending the night in Shego's bedroom again.

She entered her elder's room without thinking twice as Shego stroll down the hall to where Kim knew the linen closet was. Kim dropped her things at the door and looked around the room, silently admiring the room full of Shego. She closed the door after just five more seconds of glancing and rapidly changed in her nightclothes. She threw her dirty clothes across the room, like she did home and bit back a laugh when an angry mew was heard. Her snort became full giggles when Shadow emerged from under her long-sleeved shirt. The cat stared her and the force behind her green eyes made Kim sober up. The cat was way to much like Shego and it was creepy.

But as soon as the teen shut up the cat gave her a pleasant smile, or so Kim thought so, and curled up in the warm clothe before start liking itself. The cat was nuts! Before the kitten could do more strange things Kim left the room in search for Bonnie and Tara.

The teen hero walked down the hall towards the leader that leaded to the gym. She wasn't sure were to find the other two teenagers, but the gym seemed the best place to start. She wasn't sure what to expect upstairs, but she knew he mess she did the day before won't be there anymore. Shego had friends that looked after her and she hope she could have too.

Kim found herself sad. She no longer had friends. Well, there was Monique. The African-American girl was kind to her and she usually listened her, but Kim had the feeling that their friendship wasn't going to last long. Maybe it was just her, maybe she was expecting way too much from her friend. She wanted someone that would always help her and would always make some time if she was in problems.

Monique had been gone for a month now. She was at Go City working and at the same time spending her time with her new boyfriend. A man Kim hadn't met yet. It looked as Monique was going to stay in the big city; she even asked to be transfer to Go Middle School.

Kim recalled at least three times where Monique turned her back at her. The worse was when she was still dating Ron and she needed an alibi. She and Ron had planned on staying in his house for the night, but apparently Monique forgot she was supposed to say Kim was staying at her place. When Kim's mom called to see if her daughter was alright Monique easily told her that the redheaded was with Ron. Fortunately that night Drakken and Shego decided to rob a museum at the middle of the night and that saved her from any trouble, but at the end she couldn't stay with Ron.

Looking back, maybe it was better that way. Kim was ready to sleep with Ron, or so she thought at the time. A small smile found its way to her face when it hit her: Shego was the one that keep her pants on that night. If the green thief hadn't robe the museum that night Kim would be no longer virgin. She owed to Shego that one.

But, back to Monique, she didn't really help her; in fact, sometimes it was like she was aiming to hurt her. When Ron went crazy the only thing Monique told her was to never speak with him, as if the two heroes weren't friends since pre-K. It was kind of disappointing.

Wade, well, Wade was Wade. He sure helped her a lot during her missions' days, bur she knew that they only had a business relationship. The disappointed look that he gave her that afternoon was only because he was no longer needed. She knew he was true friends with her once-upon-a-time sidekick.

And there was also Ron. He was no longer friend nor boyfriend. He was a boy that she once trusted, but in the end only hurt her. So she no longer had friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she passed by one of the only rooms that had the door crack opened. Bluish light came form it and peeking insides she could see that it was Bonnie's room. It was painted in a light purple and it was, to her surprise, all clean and neat. The furniture was white and there was nothing out of place. It seemed as if everything was put in its place just to make the dorm look like a dollhouse bedroom. There was a desk, with a couple of book over it and a pen over them. The closet's doors were opened and she could see Bonnie's clothes hung by color. The small bookshelf by the corner was filled with books, just like Shego's, but this one had them all arrange by size. If it wasn't for the two lumps that were under the messy covers of the double size bed Kim could say she was looking at a publicity photo.

The television was on and Kim didn't need a rocket science's brain to know that Bonnie and Tara felt asleep during the concert that was playing in it. She stepped in the room planning on turning of the TV and left when she caught sight of how the girls where laid.

Tara was sleeping in her side and a small smile adorned her face, she was sleeping quite soundly. Bonnie, in the other hand, was also at her side… spooning Tara. The brunette's front was pressed firmly against the blonde's back and her arm was holding Tara in place gently. Kim blushed a little pink when she saw that Bonnie's hand was under the other girl's shirt, softly groping a nice-sized breast.

It was a little strange to see Bonnie and Tara so relaxed and comfortable. It wasn't odd, tough. They fit together and they looked quite the nice couple. Sure, the brunette was holding Tara's chest, but it was something Kim would love to do with Shego, so it was Ok.

'_Did I just say I would like to get a feeling on Shego?!...Yes, I did.' _The redheaded thought but, as before, she didn't freak out.

Kim walked further into the room and turned off the television. As she left the room a small sleepy voice halted her. "'Night, Pumpkin."

Smiling she looked over her shoulder. "Fresh dreams, Bonnie." And with that she left, closing the door behind her.

----

Shego finished preparing one of the guest rooms and was currently walking towards the stairs. Even when Shera had been staying at the house for almost five days now she refused to use a room. She claimed that she didn't really have anytime to sleep. So, she just fixed a nice, large bedroom where to new couple of the house could sleep peacefully.

She smiled to herself. The house was no longer dessert and it made her feel good. Before Bonnie moved in with her the house was empty for the most part. Sure Bonnie and Tara stay for the night every so often, but usually it was just Shego and Shego.

The house was large and the only reason she bought it was because it was her dad's house. She didn't know why the asshole that called himself her father sold it in first place or why she could bought it back with only a few dollars, she didn't care, as long as her old home were in her hands again.

So, there were again people in the house, it was a fact that made her happy. The house was meant to be for a large family and she was sure her family was going to grow more in the course of the following days.

Before Shego climbed down the stairs she saw how Kimbra and Shera were practically pulling out their mouths. They were clearly making up from lost time. Too bad she needed their attention. Coughing rather loudly she managed to do just that.

The girls turned to Shego, Kimbra flustered red and Shera looking annoyed. "Don't look at me like that," Shego softly scolded the older girl. "I just came to say you two your room is ready, it's the second door across my room."

"Oh." It was the brilliant response that Shego got before disappearing into the kitchen.

The thief sighed again, this time in both annoyed and angry manner. The kitchen was a little messy. There were dirty plates and glasses on the table and it was clear someone spill soda in the floor, at it was sticky. A pizza box was on the counter open, revealing half pie in it.

'_Oh, Bonnie and Tara are so gonna pay for this!' _She thought. First of all, they knew they HAD to wash every single thing they use. Second, they spill something and they left the floor became dirty. But third and more important, they ordered pizza when Shego made it clear they weren't going to eat any junk food for a moth as punishment for steeling her baby. They were so dead.

Other than that the kitchen looked fine. It could always happen that the girls would set it on fire… again. So, they were in troubles, but now Shego had pizza to eat, a little something that help her calm down. Another of her dark, not so well hidden secrets was her love for cheesy pizza, just the kind that her little sister purchased.

That meant Kim and she were to themselves, the newest couple of the house were off to bed and the messy couple of the house were already eaten so Shego just grabbed a couple of plates, served pizza in them and took two cans of Coke from the fridge before walking off to her room. The mess in the kitchen would be dale with tomorrow first thing in the morning.

----

Kim exited the room just in time to see Shera and Kimbra enter a room not too far from where she was. Neither of them noticed her as Shera closed the door behind them. _'Oh to be in love…' _the redheaded thought sarcastically. _' I was in love… and he hurt me." _

The teen hero started to walk to the stairs while thinking that love was such bullshit. Love was just a thing rich people create to make money from San Valentine's and weddings. Love was just an excuse the girls have for marrying the 'best suitor'. Love was just a way to take control over someone else… it was just a lie. Kim was certain of that.

But, then again the house where she was screamed love. She knew that the people that lived in the house looked out for each other and that they did interested in the other people's lives… They cared for others and help out the ones that needed help. Even when Bonnie was such a bitch towards her she knew the brunette was popular not only by her looking, but also because she often acted as and intermediary between teachers and students. The ones with failed notes suddenly found out that the note was mistaken and they barely passed the term. After that Bonnie made sure they understood that it was going to happen just once and the rest was up to them. The tanned cheerleader helped without been asked and Kim wondered why she hadn't see that aspect of Bonnie when they were enemies.

She felt lost and confused; she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Hey, Pumpkin," The redheaded turned and see that Shego climbing up the stairs. The older raven-haired woman was balancing a couple of plates in her arms and two cans of soda. She hadn't notice that she reached the stairs in first place, oh, well, at least she found Shego.

"Let me help you," Kim took the sodas as soon as the thief reached the stairs.

"Thanks. Where are the two sloths?"

"Sloths?" The teen tilted her head a little.

"My sister and her BF."

"Oh. They're asleep."

"Figured as much…" Shego muttered under her breath. The pair knew that she wouldn't bother them if they were already knocked out.

"What you said?"

"Nothing important. Let's go to my room and eat…"

Kim followed Shego sensing that the older female was rather upset. She didn't know what she did wrong though. She suspected that it had nothing to do with her, but either way she could do something that upset her in some way…

They entered the room and sat together in the bed, facing each other. Shego was reclined at the headboard and Kim made herself comfortable and the end of the bed. They grabbed their respective meal, the redheaded slightly wondering why somebody would eat something with that much cheese, well, somebody asides for Ron and Rufus. Either way, she looked up from her cheese-covered pizza and saw how Shego was literally glowing, with her eyes closed and a happy smile plastered in her face slowly widening as she chewed her dinner.

The green skinned woman stopped mid-bite when she heard a giggle. She opened one eye and blushed when she saw Kim looking at her and trying really hard not to laugh. "…What?" She tried very hard not to sound nervous, she failed miserably. "I got cheese in my face?"

The redheaded shook her head 'no'. She couldn't take it more, she start laughing. "It's just that you look cute when you enjoy so much your food." The thief blushed more and lowered her head so her hair hid her face. Kim only looked at her and started laughing harder. "But… but you look… cuter when you are blushing." She managed out between loud laughs.

When Kim calmed down she bit into her pizza and discovered that it really tasted good. They ate in silence, Kim glancing every once in a while to the older female, smiling to herself. Shego kept her head low and stay silent the whole time. The teen could see that her mentor was still dark green and it made her proud to know that she could put Shego in such a state.

But it also made her sad to know that she could be playful and to much like she was when little with the one that once was her nemesis. It made her feel like she wasn't important to those who were supposed to be their family and friends.

Monique, Ron, Wade, Jim, Tim, her parents… all of them were wrapped in they on world and didn't listened to her; and when they did, it was like they were in another dimension, they couldn't understand what she was saying or how she was feeling. She started recalling the monologue she had with herself not even an hour ago and her mood fell. She stared at her plate, God, she was pathetic.

"You ok?" The feeling behind those words made Kim look up, Shego was eying her concerned.

The teen had already finished her food, so she didn't have an excuse to not answer the older woman. "I'm fine." She avoided those emerald eyes.

Shego sighed, "You don't know how to lie, Kimmie." She looked the girl carefully. "Tell you what. I'm gonna take the dishes down and when I return you can tell me what is bothering you."

She was gone before Kim could say anything. The worse part was that she was back just as soon.

"You know, you didn't need to run." Kim mumbled a little upset.

"I know, but I'm really worried about you. You've been rather blue the whole day." The hero hadn't planned on Shego to hear her, but it was good to know that at least somebody was looking out for her. "Now please tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, Shego."

"Kim, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Right…" The thief could sense the wrongness in the air, but she knew she couldn't just make the younger girl to tell her. "How about if I tell you something about my past and you tell me why you were crying before?" She asked; her hope evident in her voice.

"What are we now? Three?" Kim was getting annoyed. It wasn't like she needed someone to hear what she was thinking. She was having stupid thoughts and she didn't want somebody to know them.

"Fine." Shego hung her head in defeat. She knew that she was pushing a little too hard. She didn't want to loose Kim yet. Also, she felt like such a hypocrite. She wasn't going to share her worries and she was expecting Kim to tell her what was bugging her. "But if you need help with something or if you just need a shoulder to cry on just tell, ok? I don't wanna you to be in pain, but I also won't bother you about it any more."

Kim looked up and saw how Shego was eying her, all the love and care she knew was part of the older woman was plastered in her eyes. She was concerned about her, about how she felt, and it was marvelous, but…

"That's the problem." The redheaded whispered.

"What?" _'Did she just say I was the problem?!'_

"You care." A set of tear-filled eyes pleaded Shego. "You care and it's wrong."

"What?"

"Why you care?" Shego was ignored as the other girl started crying. "Why _you_?"

"What?" The thief didn't understand. Kim was talking nonsense and it was already making her dizzy. She considered herself a quick learner and smart enough when it came to difficult things, but it was taking a lot of her to keep up with her protégé. But it didn't matter if she understood the deal, Kim was crying and it wasn't good.

The teen hero stop crying when arms circled her only to start sobbing harder when she was put on her new friend's lap. Why was Shego protecting her and not her parents? Why was Shego drying her tears and not Ron? Why… why she felt like she belonged in that house, in that family and not their own?... Why?

She clung to Shego and hid her face in her former nemesis neck, heart broken wails echoing the room. She was so sad to know that no matter what her family didn't think of how she felt or how it was at school. They always asked about her days and missions, but they didn't listened. They lived in their own world and she felt like she was drifting from them… it was just unfair.

Shego was shocked to say the least. She didn't know what she did wrong to have Kim crying. She knew it was something important and it was eating Kim since a long time ago, but the only thing she could do was to calm the smaller girl. So, she started rocking the girl and combing her hair with one of hands, while the other kept Kim from falling form her lap. She loved so much this girl that it was hurting like hell right now.

It took a while but at least Kim's crying was reduced to a small series of hiccups. She was still pressed towards Shego and her arms were circling the older girl by the waist. She was drained and she wanted to sleep, but first things first…

"Thank you." She mumbled in warm skin. She knew better than to ask forgiveness

"Want to talk about it?" Shego asked as softly as she could. To her surprise the girl in her lap nodded a little. "Okay," she smiled to herself. "I'm listening."

That simple comment made some tears to leave her eyes, but she started talking, "You are listening… that is something nobody had made for me in a really long time. When I'm home it is like I'm just another chance to live my parents' dreams. My Mom want me to be doctor, my Dad just want me to be a rocket scientist. If I speak it's like I don't exist… you know what happened with Ron, how he hurt me," at this the girl rubbed her elbows wincing when the pain registered her mind, "but they don't care how I feel. They think it's wrong, but not because it hurt me, but because I was damaged…

"They don't pay me attention… my Mom thinks that I spent last night with Monique, the funny part is that I told her about a moth ago that Monique escaped with her boyfriend who lives in Go City. They don't care if Ron hurt my feelings as long as I continue studying. They don't care if I'm lonely… It was okay, that was how life was for me, it was normal to save the world, I mean, saving the world makes me feel like I'm important. I don't have anyone in my home that feels proud or even concerned if it is too much pressure to be the model girl. That was how life was for me.

"But then, but then you appeared. You came saying that you care for me. You said that you would train me… even when I begged with my parents to have a martial arts tutor they reused, they said it was better for me to be in a studious group or with the Pixxie Scouts… they want me to be the perfect girl, the one with perfect life… but I don't want and they don't listen.

"You did. You listened what I had to say. When Wade used to call me and tell me that Drakken and you where out doing something my heart was happy. I was happy because fighting with you was like being myself. I could taunt you and call you things and I knew you would answer me, even if it was just a stupid banter it was special to me.

"I now it looked like I had a perfect life, but it was perfect because it was built to be perfect, I didn't have a say in it, it was a lie of who I am. You know when was the last time somebody in my family had see my cry or frightened? When I was seven, my mother told me I was too old to still be afraid of the dark and she ordered me to never cry again for something useless like that… it hurt and I vowed that I will never let someone look at me when I was weak. I kept that promise up until you came across my path three days ago and my emotions got the better of me. I cried because I was tired of living how I was living and instead of scold me like my mother would you just hold me and let me feel better in your arms.

"Like I said, they want me to live their dreams and they want me prefect. If I arrive home bruised I got punished because I damaged myself and if I kept it up I would be incapable of fulfilling their dreams. It hurts to know that Kim doesn't matter; only the redheaded that was brought to the world to be a perfect image." She looked up and was surprised to see that Shego also began to cry softly. A few tears were down her face already and her hold on Kim only tightened.

"It doesn't have to be like it anymore, you know?" The green skinned woman softly said. "You can speak and you would be heard, not only by me, but also b Bonnie, Tara, Shera and the Princess. You are special Kim, you are worth everything and if stupid people like your parents don't think like it, then let them be; I care and I will help you being happy."

"That's what I'm saying. They don't care and you do… it is wrong." Kim said. She felt like garbage for telling this to Shego. "It's not like I don't like it or want it, but we were enemies and now, even if I've been near you only three days, I feel like I belong to you and your family and no mine… I feel like I can be near you and you would let me being myself… but I can't say the same about my family."

"Kim. I do think of you as part of my family." Shego said softly. "I know we were enemies, but since the first moment I saw you there was… this… thing that made me attached to you. If I hold back in our combats it was because I wanted you to improve, and you did. I can honestly tell you that you are way better today than that first fight we had. You are special and I care, so, you can count on from now on. I want you to be happy so you better start doing things to be happy, understood, Kimberly?"

The teen hero looked up at the name and saw the small playful smile across the older woman's face. She pouted, "Don't call me that!" she practically whined. She only earned a grin form Shego. "It's feels like you are scolding me…" her bottom lip started trembling.

The thief only looked at her, her playful grin turned into a loving smile. The girl in her lap was looking beyond pathetic, her eyes and nose were a little red making the 'puppy dog-pout' all the way more pitiful. She leaned forwards and gently rubbed Kim's nose with her own. "Fine. I will only use your whole name when I scold you."

"Don't you mean '_if_ I scold you'?" she blushed a little form the contact, Shego's lips so close to hers were kinda tempting.

"Nope. I meant to say _when._" She rubbed one last time and pulled away. "I know it's early, but how about if we just go to sleep, it's been a really long day and tomorrow we have things to do in the morning…"

"What kind of things?" The redheaded asked as the older woman laid down pulling her down with her.

"Well, you have school and I need to see what I'm gonna do with Shera and Kimbra… after that I'll talk with dear Mommy and Daddy." Shego got comfortable with Kim at her side, so that they were facing each other; her arms where loosely around her student and it freaked her out a little how well they fit together. "Now, go to sleep."

"I… I… don't think I can…" Kim's small voice and big eyes told the thief that the girl in her arms was scared. She didn't know why and she didn't need to know. Kim needed to feel safe and she could help her with that.

Kim felt a hot hand start caressing her head and after a few moments of pampering a soft thumb started massaging her eyebrows and around her eyes. The touch felt heavenly and she stated feeling relaxed. She looked directly into Shego's eyes as the thief started singing, her voice barely above a whisper.

_You're still awake and I can feel the tears dryin' on your skin_

_And I wish that they were mine_

_I touch your hand, I kiss your lips to make you feel I'm there_

_Just to hold you through this night_

The thumb soon started with her eyelids, closing them little by little.

_The weight of the world, this burden on your shoulders_

_Demons of the past, will they ever disappear?_

_Memories of withered dreams, illusions torn and gone_

_Remaining scars no one can see_

_This end of innocence and thought it made you strong_

_Your inner wounds, a part of me_

The soft thumb kept caressing her face. And the older girl's other hand started rubbing her back.

_I only wish to be the one you can rely on_

_Do you feel I care, care for all I have with you_

_When curtains fall and the lights begin to fade_

_There's only us and all masks are obsolete_

The thief could see that Kim was starting to drift away; the redheaded pulled one arm around her waist, trying to make it until the end of the song.

_You're still awake and I can sense a smile upon your face_

_So glad to have you by my side_

_Draw back my hand and let the night's relief enter its place_

_Close your eyes, sleep well tonight_

_My love, feel safe tonight_

Shego was happy. She felt asleep with a smile in her face.

----

The scream cut through the cold night. She sat up sharply. Her body was soaked and her heart was pounding in her ears. She still could hear the voice. She still could feel her body. She still felt the pain.

It was past midnight and the castle was silent, the occasional owl that cried, but nothing too loud. The room was also rather quite, the only thing that disturbed the peace was the hard elaborated breathing.

"Shh, come here, it was just a nightmare." The heavy French-accented voice whispered lightly. Small arms encircle her, forcing her to lie back again. "It was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't…" her voice came soft and frightened. "It was a recall."

"A recall of what?"

"How… how I messed up…"

A minute before saying: "…Oh."

"Don't be upset, please, you know you are the one that I love." Her voice was firm but at the same time it was shacking.

"Yet you keep dreaming and thinking of her!"

A heavy silence fell between the two. Both knowing they were guilty and both knowing it was too late to ask forgiveness. The only thing they could do was to stop mourning and star doing things to feel less bad. They needed to stay together, their relationship hurt the one both loved. Both were responsible of a broken heart and neither of them had the courage to put the pieces together. They were chickens and neither of them had any right to blame the other.

"I'm sorry." Mini looked at her eyes, silently asking her forgiveness.

"No. It was my fault…" Moon small smile made it clear there wasn't anything to forgive.

They smiled. They had made this dance too many times, a silent remainder of who they were and why they were together.

"I loved you." Both said as they just snuggled under the covers. This winter was rather hard and they could feel the cold. They were together and that way they could stay warm, not only their bodies, but also their hearts.

"You know…" Mini ventured softly. "You told me today you owe her, but I know I owe her too… it was my fault also. I just didn't want to acknowledge it before. It is easier if I just let you carry my guilt too. It was easier…"

"Yeah… it was also easier when she wasn't talking to us…"

"No, it wasn't."

"Fine, it wasn't" Moon smiled a little, after all Mini was right. "But, when we didn't see her face, it was easier to forget the pain behind her eyes."

They fell in a comfortable silence and soon enough Mini was snoring softly in a dreamless yet restless sleep. Moon, in the other hand closed her eyes, trying to go back to Morfeo's arms. And when she did it, she found herself in the past, in her memories, in her regrets.

----

"Chandra," Shego repeated, her voice a little more stable, "I don't what you to hate me." She looked directly to those silver eyes that were so beautiful to her, silently pleading to not been interrupted. "I already hate myself."

"Shede I-" Shego cut out the older girl by putting a thin finger against her lips.

"Please let me finish." After a nod form Moon she continued, her voice somehow managed to stay calm and serene as she started talking. "I hate myself because I let everything to slip from my hands. I let them to take my home, my baby sister, my passions and the people I care for. Every thing that makes me me was taken without a fuss. I didn't fight and I feel al the guilt all inside me, it's burning and it's hurting. I know I could do something, anything… but I was frightened and, well, right know I'm lost.

"The people at the school are really stupid. They think because I'm green I'm not a human. I, myself, don't know anymore if I'm human. Everything, everyday, it's like a nightmare, a bad dream where I can't wake up form. Every moment is like I am in a blur, an awful blur. I don't know what I do when I'm fighting with those crazy so called super villains. I just felt the pain in my knuckles when I hit them really hard. There's the only moment I felt something.

"One day I decided to go school a whole week. The last day I attended, after classes, I was surrounded by several of my classmates, both women and men. I was taken by surprise, I mean, I was in my own world, trying to cope with everything since my dad's death. They started with the usual banter, the name calling, and I ignored them. Soon enough they were pushing me around really hard, I think I started responding, because suddenly I was been beaten by several fists. After everything happened, I realized that I needed the pain, I was truly bruised, and everything hurt, but it was right.

"Everyday I go to school is the same, it's like the moment I arrive everybody know that there's a party as soon as the bell rings. At first I thought of it as a punishment of being so stupid and scared, because I let them take everything away form me. But as the time passed it became almost needed. I feel like a worthless shit and I don't see why I would stand against them. I'm not worth it. I can't defend the important things, so why should I defend myself? It's just so stupid." Shego's voice was still, but tears were running down her face freely.

"I know I care for you, I do. But right now I don't think I'm worth your kindness. I know you may hate me now, and that's ok, even if it is hurting, it's just normal now, to hurt all the time. Mister Go yells at me often, saying I'm selfish and stupid and that I don't have any emotions… maybe he's right. I'm soaking in your affection and love when I'm pretty sure you don't want anything to do with me. I'm sorry, I was selfish, but I needed it, and I thank you for that." The smallest of the smiles formed in Shego's pale lips. "Thank you so much."

Strong arms embraced Shego with all the love and affection that is in the world. "Shede," Moon's voice softly said at Shede's ear. "I care for you. I know you are not selfish; you care about the others too much to been selfish. You don't need to punish yourself, its okay if you're frightened. I'm here for you."

"But why? I'm not worth it. I'm weak and helpless." Shego started to cry harder, as she tried to push away from the taller girl.

Moon sighed. She was truly concerned about her little girl; ever since she learned to see through those emerald eyes, far behind the rude and badass expression, she became deeply connected with the girl. She was the only one that could tell when Shego was lying and when she was hurting, even if she was able to convince the others otherwise. She spent with the girl several days, several nights; she saw her cry and laugh, but nothing prepared for what Shego was saying and doing.

"Shede," she said sternly as she held the girl in place with both hands at her slender shoulders. "You're worth it. You're special and I don't want you to let those teenagers to harm you again, you heard me?"

"But it would be easier if they just kill me one day! I know the can; I just need to wait a little longer." The pain she was feeling was killing Shego slowly, she wanted it so bad to end, just to end, no matter how.

Moon tensed as she heard those words. Shego had to been kidding. The girl did just not confessed wanting to die, right? "What did you said?" she'd heard wrong, she must had heard wrong.

"I want them to kill me one day, it would be easier!" Shede yelled, God, did Moon was deaf? Didn't she understand?

A loud noise was heard and Shego founded herself perplexed and her left cheek burning like it had never done. Slowly she reached with her hand and softy felt where Moon had slapped her. It was hot and a small amount of blood was coming out from the cut Chandra's ring made. The pain was so intense that her tears stopped suddenly and she slowly turned to see Moon's eyes. The silver orbs were burning with anger and Shego felt small and scared, yet she didn't' said a word.

"Did that hurt enough, Shego?!" The taller woman yell after some intense eye contact, her voice was soaked in fury and force. "Do you are really stupid or what?! You can't die! What would do Bonnie? What about Van? Hell, even that asshole of Bite would mourn over you! Don't you understand that you are loved?! You are way too important to die! Goddamn it, I don't want you to die!" It was now Moon who was crying. "I love you goddamn it! You can't die!" She lurched forward and tackled the smaller girl.

Shego's eyes widened and her heart stop beating. She felt cared. She felt happy. She felt scared. Hot, salty lips were attacking her mouth and she gasped. A long, hurtful tongue invaded her and her eyes filled with tears. A hot hand started caressing her right breast and another hand started massaging her bare stomach. She couldn't help it, she moaned.

She was been kissed. She was been caressed. She was been loved. She knew she was going to loose her innocence.

And God knew she waited too much to this to happen.

----

A/N: First of all: I'm sorry I took this long to update! No time 'cause school was killing me. Right now I'm a little more relaxed and I hope to write faster. In other news…

I feel like I just write a lot without saying anything important. This is the biggest chapter I've wrote, and I don't feel very proud of it… it's like I just messed up with the poor girls.

I mean this chapter looks like it was done with my left foot… I think I just put way too much useless information in this one. In a way we can see a little of what bothered Shego so much in her past and in a way how Kim really feels about her life (at least in this fic).

Shera and Kimbra are supposed to be Shego and Kim's past life, but it doesn't mean that they think or act alike. Shera is ok if her relationship is in the open and she is very mature when it came to decisions, she is kind and in a way stern with _her _redheaded; on the other hand, Shego is shy and very insecure when it comes to hr personal life, she would do anything for Kim, _anything_, of course, she is more than eager to spank Kim's little bottom if that means the girl stay out of problems, but for that to happen it would take too much.

Kimbra ( I already have a cool nickname for her, I'm just waiting to see if the author of this idea let me borrow it.) she is sweet as a candy, she is playful, cheerful and most of all: a terror. She is like the bad behaved version of the teen hero we know. Kim is… well, that I'm gonna keep it to myself. She is not what people think, but she doesn't really know who she is. She was so wrapped in the world the people created for her that when Shego knocked at her door she didn't know what to think. Right now she is starting to discover who she is and what she want to be.

Either way… For whom that hadn't noticed I'm currently working with five pairings:

-Kim/Shede (aka Shego)

-Shera/Kimbra

-Bonnie/Tara

-Moon/Mini

-Shede/Moon

I want to make another pairing, involving Ron but I don't feel like it right now, I'm already working with lots of people that it's feel kinda hard.

Next time I'm going to see what happened with Gyles and his gang, with Betty Director and I promise you more of Kimbra/Shera.

By the way… the song Shego sang to Kim is called _Lullaby _by Xandria, if you ccould hear it it would be great, a kinda sad song but really fitting. I was planning to use the song _Caedonia_ in first place, but the other one seemed to fit better. I wanted to put the second song because it makes me sleepy every time I hear it and because looking up in internet I found out that Caledonia is the sweet name the people use to refer to Scotland. Anybody remember what is in North Scotland?

See ya soon guys and try not to get sick with the new found sickness! I mean, I'm Mexican and I hadn't hear of somebody close to mine get sick… but, oh well, see ya!


	17. Chapter 17

Yo guys! Thanks for those who left a review and for those who didn't… well next time please leave something!

I don't own Kim Possible or the ones that appear in the series. I own, though, my crazy half-baked characters.

----

"So… what now?" Kim asked.

"You three go school and behave yourselves." Shego answered before yawning hard.

They were all gathered in the dining room. Since they were not longer only three people living in the house, Shego decided that it was more comfortable if they started having theirs meals in the bigger table. All the females at the house were already seated, waiting for Shego to serve them. Everybody smiled at the smell of cheese and bacon and they were pleased to see that they were having omelets for a change. Well, all of them but two.

Bonnie and Tara were eying their breakfast with what looked like a mix of revulsion and fear. They were having what Shego called 'punishment delight'. It was simple, plain oatmeal, the only true thing the girls didn't like. Both teens knew that if they were having their special meal that meant Shego was quiet angry with them.

"Um… Shede…" Tara was cut when Shego glared at her. The blonde girl ep'ed and her eyes dropped to her meal.

"What about us?" Little Kimbra was enjoying her first time eating omelet, it was quite delicious and she was hoping to eat it again some time soon.

"I don't know." Shego admitted easily. "Some friends of mine are going to come today and help me figure that one out."

"What friends?"

Shego eyed Kim, debating with herself if she should lie to the girl before her. A little voice in her mind pointed out that Kim would be mad knowing who was going to visit her, however, the rest of her pointed out that she would be pissed off if she discovered the lie. "Moon, Van and Mini are gong to come today. They're the best informed abut the situation and they're also the closest."

"Really?" Kim asked while biting into her food. A small prang of fear appeared in her chest as she heard Shego's words. The green skinned female was going to spend the day with that damned bitch and she wasn't going to be there to see what was going on. "I thought the others were going to help."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross." Shego scolded before sipping her steaming tea. She was the only one not eating any food, well, if you don't count in Tara and Bonnie. In front of her sat a single cup of bitter tea and she was nursing it in order to wait for the others to end. "The rest of the gang are also helping, yes, but Van is the only one living close to here and I'm taking advantage of the fact that Moon and Mini are in town." She kind of explained.

"They don't live around here?" It was painfully obvious how happy Kim sounded.

The oldest in the table just arched an eyebrow, silently wondering why in hell the taller redheaded was that happy. "No. Last time I checked they were living somewhere near Paris, but I'm not sure where they're parked right now. They have this nasty habit of moving form country to country every few years."

"And the others?" Tara asked quiet curious. She'd heard from Bonnie about Shego's friends, but she had only me Van and Sun before. Van was constantly at the thief house and Sun once came looking to ask a favor form Shego. All the others were a mystery to her.

The blonde was still playing with her food and slowly took a spoonful of it before making a rather funny face. She knew she had to finish it, otherwise it would literally come back and bit her ass. Shego had to hide a smug smirk that dared to tear he face apart. "Sun and Bite are still in London; Bite is happy with his family somewhere in China."

The room fell silent as Shego's words sunk in. The thief had a rather world-wide network and she most than likely knew how to use it.

"Com'on girls, hurry up, you need to be at the school in twenty minutes." The green skinned female got up and left. She needed to prepare her girls' lunch.

----

Ron rolled over and fell off the couch, the impact waking him up. "Oh, man…" he groaned. For a moment he felt lost. He was not in his bedroom. The floor was harder and he was inches of his living room's table. Strange, he thought for a moment, before he remembered that in his room was sleeping a handsome prince and his servants.

He sighed, he was actually very lucky his parents were not home at the moment. He had to thank his father's stupid job for once. He was alone in home, well asides for those five men, and he was rather content wit that.

At first he asked to stay behind not because of school, he was weeks from finish it, so it wasn't important; no, he asked to stay because he knew Kim would never agree to go with the Stoppables to an actuary convention. He sighed again. He remembered when Kim used to go everywhere with him. Those were good times.

But something happened. Somewhere down the road she changed towards him. She started being more independent and she started doing things on her own. All started when they kissed at the prom. It was a wonderful kiss and he'd thought that it would let to a lot more things.

That night, when they were returning home, he had put his hand in her butt. She was pissed and he didn't understand why. It was his right, right? Kim had made it clear she wanted something with him the moment they kissed and he was just stating that he was going to act according his new role as boyfriend. That night they parted without the standard goodnight kiss and he had gone to bed with a frown on his beautiful face.

He reclined against the couch. The redheaded then just started to drift away little by little. It started with her asking to be alone over lunch, then she stopped stopping by to see him at the football practice, then she started making plans at Fridays' nights with friends he never met. Kim had started to going on mission alone after a while and he wasn't sure what made her do that; after all, he was a fairly good boyfriend.

He remembered to pick her up everyday. He started commenting on her cloths, hey, he had never liked how she dressed but before they were just friends; as soon as they became a couple he made sure to let her know what he thought was an inappropriate way of dressing for _his_ girlfriend. He told her to stop wearing things that could show her midsection… that was just wrong!

He was a good boyfriend. He went with her everywhere. They went to Club Banana once and he even helped her to pick an outfit! How couldn't she see that? Sure, she had wanted the green one, but that color just didn't look good with his hair, so, she had to take the red one… yeah… that was a nice outfit. Come to think of it, he never saw her using it.

He understood that he had made some selfish actions, like asking her to pick up his Bueno Nacho's meal one day. In his opinion she needed get used to it. If they were going to get married she needed to know how to do the things the exact way he liked it. She had to get use to be Miss Stoppable.

He was brought from his thoughts when his alarm went off. Time to get ready to school.

----

"Shego…" she hesitated a little. She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask her question, besides, Shego was yelling to her sister not too long ago.

"What is it, Kimmie?" They were on their way to Middleton High. Shego was driving and Kim was going gunshot. Bonnie and Tara were on the backseat chatting about the gossips they were going to tell at school. The raven haired woman was glad to hear that none of those involved her Pumpkin.

"I was wondering…" She was a little afraid, maybe if was better if she said nothing.

"Just tell me, Princess." She looked away from the road to see her redheaded. Kim was looking away and she could tell by the way she was playing with her hands that she was nervous. "I promise you I won't be mad at you."

The teen sighed. "I was wondering," She paused a little before continuing. "Exactly what I will need to give up so you can train me?" Done. It was out. She only needed to see if Shego was going to yell at her or not.

To say that Shego was perplexed would be an understatement. She wanted to say: 'Is that all?' in an incredulous voice, but she had learnt that whenever somebody was nervous about asking something they considered stupid then it just made them feel worse to know that the question was, indeed, stupid.

"Nothing much." She said with a little smile. "I will ask you to stop doing things that could harm you and to practice a lot more, so maybe you'll need to sacrifice some time with your friends, but other than that, nothing."

Kim nodded to say she understood. But… there was something that bothered her a little. "Would I need to give up my missions?" She was asking for the sake of asking. She had already told Wade not to bother her anymore, so she was just seeing how much Shego was planning to change her life.

It was strange, but that was why she broke up with Ron in the first place. He wanted to change her life and she didn't want to. If Shego said her how to act, what to wear and what to do she would do it in an instant. Why? _Why would I do anything for her? Why would I kill myself if she just says so?_

Shego hesitated for a second, not because she was unsure of what to answer, no. It was because she was really wondering where _that_ came from. "Kimmie," she sighed the name. "No. I don't intend you to stop doing that. It would be very tiresome, but I'm sure you can manage both saving the world and my training." She looked at the redheaded and smiled a really big smile. "You're amazing, Kim, you can do anything."

Kim couldn't believe her ears. Shego was saying she was amazing, but she didn't feel that way; she was a teenager with existential issues. She was stupid girl whose family didn't consider her like a human being. She was a teen whose best friend-turned-to-boyfriend wanted to control her life. She was a hero who almost killed the very woman in front of her. The same woman that was helping her out and was caring about her, even when she wasn't supposed to care. She was just nobody.

She reached over and touched Shego's arm for a second before leaning over and hiding her face in her shirt. Kim's shoulders began shaking and soft sobs started echoing in the car, both Bonnie and Tara were quiet now. The two girls wondered what the hell had happened.

The raven haired female just smiled sadly and reached with one of her hands to rub the red hair. Shego knew better than to ask why she was crying. She was aware that Kim's mind was a little messed up right now and that she was starting to doubt in everything she believed in. "Shhh… shhh," she soothed her in a gentle voice. "Everything is alright… I'm here."

----

Ron entered school and was surprised to see that Kim wasn't there yet. It was unusual for the redheaded to arrive later that him. It was just strange. He wondered if he should give her a call or simply ask Wade where she was.

He grabbed his Ronmunicator from his pants' pocket and contacted the genius boy. The African-American's rounded face greeted him before the younger voice could. "Hey wade," he said with his usual cheerfulness, "do ya know where my Kim is?"

He had gotten used to call Kim 'his Kim' while talking to Wade, both boys knew she was his future wife, so it was just something that once came up and since then it just got stuck in theirs conversations. It was strange how they came to be best buddies in a really short amount of time; in fact it was since Ron and Kim started dating. Suddenly they were talking about a mission when Ron wasn't necessary. In a minute they were talking about why Kim didn't want Ron there and in the other they were discussing about bikini sizes… it was amazing how much they had in common.

"Let me check," the boy said. He started tipping like lunatic in his computer. After a second or two he stopped… something was wrong. "Her Kimmunicator is off…" he informed him in an unsure voice.

"So what?" The blond asked while walking to his locker. "This is not the first time she does that. You got her chipped, just track her."

Wade nodded and started tipping again. Ron was right it was not the first time she tried to disappear from them. It was stupid to think that she could avoid being tracked by just turning off the Kimmunicator, but it was fun, at least for him, to search for her by other means.

A small tune was heard when the machine registered her. "Found her!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm. "She's arriving school right now."

"Thanks Wade." The Ron-man said with a smile and shut down communication.

He walked to the main entrance and stepped outside. He looked from the way her house was. There were several people, but none of them where Kim. He looked at the other side, but still no Kim. He scratched hi head a little… was it possible to Wade to be mistaken for once?

He was pondering to call the genius again when a shining black sedan parked almost in front of where he was. The back door opened and Bonnie climbed down. She stood in her place for a little while dusting of her black skirt. She was wearing a white shirt and the outfit really made her look more gorgeous than everyday. He could feel a little 'approval' form the center of his body. He looked down. The lump in his pants could tell him that indeed, she was looking better and hotter.

Behind her Tara climbed down. The blonde girl was smiling happily, but as soon as she laid eyes on him she frowned. Ron took a step back automatically. There was something murderous in her eyes. Tara's flicked down quickly and the frown deepened. Ron felt like he only needed to be a little 'happier' for Tara to actually kill him.

Both teens then walked into school. Bonnie had noticed him by the time they passed by him and she gave him a really hateful stare, it was even worse than Tara's. Both girls made eye contact with him and he felt uneasy. It was like they were wishing for his soul to be eaten by Satan himself. It was disturbing.

The bell rang in that very instant and the girls sprint inside. The blond boy turned and re-entered school, it was useless if he just waited for Kim. She wasn't worth a detention. Maybe he could talk to her at lunch, of course, after he was done eating his daily amount of cheese.

----

Shego cut out the engine. Soft sobs were still echoing and Kim was still clutching the thief's green shirt. The atmosphere was a little heavy, but it a strange way it was comforting. The car was parked just outsides the school and Bonnie and Tara wasted no time in climbing down. Both girls were holding happily their lunch bags; they were smiling after they made sure Shego made them their favorite kind of salad.

Once the door was shut and Kim and Shego were left alone the sobs increased their volume. Kim's strong hands made tighter fists around the soft cloth, trying to ease out the feeling that was overwhelming her.

Shego smiled sadly. The problem was bigger than she had imagined. Kim was more troubled than she had first thought. She reached down and held the two little fists with her own warm hands, freeing easily her shirt form them. Once she was free form the teen she embraced her. The redheaded face buried into her chest and she felt how the tears started soaking her shirt. She didn't say anything… she doubted words could made something today.

It was strange, to pass from bitter enemies to 'something' in so short time. It was almost as if something or someone had decided that it was time to her to fulfill her destiny. What a sour joke, she believed, they were going to break her and it was happening way too fast. Those damned prophecies were really getting hold of her, finally. Stupid book.

Kim felt how she was removed from her security blanket. For a very short second she feared that Shego was going to kick her out the car, making her to enter the school. She had heard the bell rang, but for the first time she didn't care. She was sick of sticking to the norms that ruled her world. She was just sick of everything.

When she was involved by those arms she had come to know so well she just let herself melt. She felt secure and loved… a sensation which she was becoming rapidly addicted. She snuggled into Shego's chest while her tears just kept running. She felt a hand start caressing her head and she smiled a little. She sure felt better now than two days ago, confused as hell, but happier. She cried for a long time, or so Kim felt. It was equally long for Shego, but finally the tears stopped. The thief kept caressing her for a little longer, trying to calm down the teen further.

Five minutes later Kim separated from her. She smiled weakly and leaned forward, kissing lightly Shego on the cheek. She was feeling tired and so she snuggled into Shego again, practically resting herself in the older woman. She sighed. She didn't want to leave Shego anytime soon.

The thief froze at the touch. Kim's lips were soft and colder that her skin, making a chill ran down her back. She embraced the girl again, pulling Kim to her. She kissed the top of her red mane, smiling softly at its smell.

Kim smiled at the kiss. "Sorry I cried." She said in a little whisper.

Shego arched an eyebrow. Kim had just asked for a nice spanking. She had told her before; that every time Kim asked for forgiveness her little rear end was going to turn red. She didn't say anything about it, that wasn't the right moment. She sighed and looked at the clock displaying in the car's radio. School had started half an hour ago. Too late for the teen to go to her first class. She looked down, eyeing Kim. The hero's hair was a little tangled up and her nose was red. Her eyes looked really irritated and her cheeks were still a little wet. She was a mess, a beautiful mess.

"Hey Kimmie," she said in a whisper. It was like if they spoke louder the magic surrounding them and making them close would disappear. "Let's let you skip school today." It wasn't a suggestion, it was more of an order, but in any case Kim would be the one who decided.

The redheaded laid silently in her arms for almost a whole minute. "Can we go home now?" She asked in a small voice, like a small children asking for a bedtime story.

Shego jus smiled. "Of course we can." She turned on the ignition and wasted no time pulling away from the school. She drove easily with Kim still half laid on her.

The hero could no believe that she was going to skip school for the first time without a mission been involved. She felt naughty but at the same time she felt at peace. She looked up and noticed how beautiful Shego was. It wasn't the first time she noticed it, but it was the first time she acknowledged it.

Back when she was sixteen she often found herself staring at the picture she had in her looker. The pale woman was always mesmerizing in a way she could not describe. She used to think that she was just looking out ways to capture the thief, even when she often founded herself wondering why she thought so much about her.

Maybe even then, when they were supposed to be enemies, Kim was somehow attracted to the green skinned beauty. She remembered the first time she had seen her. He marvelous black hair, with just a little tint of green; her perfect built body; her full lips… every thing in her had been amazing. But of course, she was the villain and Kim was the hero. Ever since that thought came to her mind she stop herself of looking at Shego as the most perfect creature in the world.

The redheaded closed her eyes and sighed happily. Now everything has changed. Shego was no longer the enemy, she was now the ally.

The soft hum of the car and the constant beat of Shego's heart were the perfect lullaby. Kim's eyelids stared closing and it was hard for her not to snuggle closer to Shego's warm body. Her breath came deeper and slower. She was asleep within minutes.

The ex-thief looked down when a red light made her stop. She smiled a little, seen that her Princess was snoring softly in her chest. It was strange to see Kim that vulnerable. The Kim Possible she had known that first time they see each other was really different than the little teen sleeping against her.

That wasn't a bad thing… I anything, it made Shego fall in love with her all the more.

The light turned green and she turned the corner, taking them by the long route to _their_ home.

----

A/N: Sorry this was a lot shorter than what I usually write, but I didn't really had anything good in mind... It's been a lot since I last updated, so I just finish a small scene for you to read.

Please R&R and don¡t kill me if you're a Ron fan ^w^


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Kim Possible or any other character. I do own my crazy gang.

----

Shera woke up with a start. The sun hadn't gotten out yet, making the little room too dark even for her trained eyes. She knew that everybody was still asleep, so she tried to make no sound when she got up.

She waked the small distance to the window that with light during the day. She peeked outsides and saw with dread that it was going to be yet another freezing day.

The land was barely visible under the retiring moon, but she could easily see that they were covered with a little ice. The walls that separated them form the outside world were void of guards, a clear sign that it was to cold to stand their positions. _Lucky them_, she thought, _they can avoid been out in days like this… we are not._

She looked back into the room and saw nothing but her bed, the one that was closest to the window. It would be at least another couple of ours before she could see her mate's faces and by that time the assigned guard for today would already have unlocked the room, making them know it was time to train.

She turned back to the window, eyeing the fields sadly, silently hopping to be out there. She wished she had been a normal little girl. A normal, little farmer girl. She wished that she had been born into a lovingly family, one that hadn't sold her to the first man that crossed their paths.

She smiled a little. After all, her life in there was miserable just because that man had, in change, dropped her at that awful orphanage. She had spent in there a little more than a year after being snatched by that bastard.

That Lord Gyles had been a jerk to her even since the first moment they saw each other. For a strange reason he believed that she was his personal toy. The one that he could kick, punch and even cut without remorse. Of course, given her positions she couldn't say anything. He was the master and a noble. She was a gypsy and a slave, not to mention she was a girl, which alone was bad enough.

She sensed a presence coming slowly towards her and smiled a little bit. She was a fool if she thought she was going to sneak up behind her.

"You know better than to try and startle me." Shera said in whisper loud enough for her friend to hear.

Slender arms wrapped around her form behind. "I know, but it doesn't mean that I am going to give up; one of these days I'm going to take you by surprise."

Shera scoffed. "Right, and the next thing I know, cows are flying like birds."

A playful slap in the butt answered that comment. "Just sup up Shego."

Shera turned into the arms she knew well, facing her only friend. Before her stood a tall girl of her same age. Her hair was a sandy blonde and her eyes were icy blue. She was the most beautiful of all that were in the room.

"Kaja," Shera sighed the name, as in feeing annoyance but a little smile made it's way to her face. "It's not said sup up… it's said shut up."

Kaja made a face and hit Shera in the head. "Shut up!"

Shera only started laughing like insane. It was funny to see the foreign girl struggle with her language. While Shera was from the same land they were at the moment, Kaja was from a very far land. The blonde was sure that she had spent some months in a ship just to arrive there, but other than that, she wasn't really sure where her home was. At least Shera knew where she was born.

Groans were starting to be heard and Shera put a hand over her mouth. In the room the others were already starting to stir… too late, her laughing had waken up her roommates.

"Shego!" Someone yelled and threw a pillow at her. "Stop waking us at this hour."

Shera just laughed as the soft pillow connected with her face. "What?" she said. "I think is better to me to wake you up than a guard to come in and throw water over you."

Grunts of disapproval were heard before the lock at the door started to spin. The awful nose it made alert them that it was indeed time to wake up.

----

Gyles was sitting in Ron's bed. Besides him, lying in his stomach was Lord Donald. The room was messy and his men were silently sitting around, just looking to their master with wide eyes. Ronald had just told them about his plans to recover their Princess.

"But I don't understand," the bald man said. "How are we supposed to know where is she?"

"We don't need to know." Donald said. "We only need to convince that redheaded to let he know that we wish no harm to the Princess. She looked shallow enough to believe us."

Gyles scoffed next to him. "My Lord, I don't believe that she would help us, no matter what." The young blond was stupid and it pained him to be under his orders.

"Ron said she was easily manipulated." The Lord stated. "I'm sure we can make her play by our rules."

Gyles only rolled his eyes. If the boy wanted to believe that, then he was nobody to make him think differently. He knew the Princess was near, but he couldn't be sure exactly where… after all, he wasn't a magician.

"But maybe Lord Gyles is right; we can't trust our mission in that little redheaded." The bald guy said timidly. He shrank into his place when Donald shot him a hateful glare. Nobody had power to tell his plans were bad.

"He is right, my Lord." Gyles said with a sweet smile. It was his special smile, the one he used when he tried to convince his Lord into doing things he didn't wanted to do. "We can't trust her. That doesn't mean that she couldn't be useful, yes; but we need to think in a way to get our Princess back without trouble. We'll be damned if that one eyed female suddenly decides that we can't walk on our own, right?"

Donald thought about it. That female was sure powerful. She made them lots and lots of questions, but she wasn't happy with the answers. At the end she had to let them go… just because Gyles was really charming and always had to had his way.

"I don't see why she wouldn't help us, though."

"Believe me my Lord." Gyles stood up and walked toward the window. "I've known several females like her." He smiled at the memory. Shera was definitely one of them. "Remember, my Lord, that my former job was to gather girls and boys form all around the world to train them into the perfect slaves. Countless of those children were just like Kim Possible."

Donald and is men looked confused beyond belief. "Who's Kim Possible?" One of them ventured to ask.

Lord Gyles had to force himself not to sigh. Those four males were stupid.

----

Kimbra and Shera were lazing around in the living room. Somehow, Shera had managed to turn on the television and the images caught their attention. It was stunning to watch how little people were inside a thin pane and that the girls were able to listen what they were saying, and in some cases, thinking.

"Shego?" Kimbra's amazed voice came from about the raven haired girl's shoulder, where she was snuggled.

"Mmm?" Shera peered her eyes from the screen with some difficult and looked down, just to see an equal entertained girl. "What?"

"How do you think they manage to shrink those people and got them over there?"

The older girl looked back to the little yellow people having dinner in a pink room. "I don't know. But I'm more interested in knowing how they turned that shade of yellow." Sure, she'd seen yellowish people, often sick people, but never people that looked so close to a banana.

In that moment the front door opened and they could hear Shego grunting softly. Seconds later they could see her passing the room they were. Shego was carrying a sleeping Kim in her arms. The teen was wrapped tightly around her; she looked like a baby monkey holding onto her mother for dear life.

The raven haired woman glanced at them lazily and kept walking after a second. They heard her climbing the steps and when she entered her bedroom. "I'll make you something to eat in a minute." She said before closing her door.

Kimbra bright eyes turned to Shera. A ginger eyebrow was lifted and a quizzical look was directed towards the older girl.

"Don't look at me," Shera said softly.

The eyebrow stayed up.

"What?"

The littlest redheaded just smile quite like the demon she was and ran out of the room. Shera stared after her for a small second after getting up and following her. It seemed that the television wasn't anymore an interest to them.

----

Eyelids opened slowly, showing saddened green. Tears were formed in the corner of her eyes, threading to fall down at any moment. It was midnight, but the teen couldn't sleep anymore. The nightmares wouldn't allow it.

She closed her eyes again, in a vain attempt to forget everything. To just erase the memories… the memories of guilt that just brought her back her pain and sins.

It had been almost a week since she arrived to the castle and Shera hadn't been told what to do. Sure, she knew her job was to look after the little Princess, but nothing more had been said. The governess told her that she could use the time to get used to the place and the people she was going to work with, but she hadn't been doing that. In fact, she hadn't been doing anything at all.

In the time she'd been in her new home she had only gotten out of her room in two different occasions. Once it was to meet the King, the man she was going to work for. The other was because Countess Betty had asked her to dinner with her.

In those occasions, nobody had told her what to do or what people were off limits… sure her common sense warned her about the royal family, but other than that she was lost. She knew not to go to the throne room or the royal room's, but she wasn't sure about anything else, so, she spent her time watching out of her window, just as she was about to do in that exact moment.

She got up from her bed, a large bed that made her feel trapped in its sheets, and walked to the window.

The window was opened, so that the rain that was falling cooled the air that entered the bedroom. It was quiet and peaceful, the sound if drops in the stone near her window… it made her feel calm.

From her window she could see the back lawn of the castle. Strange enough, when the sun was high, she could see that the grass was a rich green and there were some trees here and there. She wasn't used to it; the place where she came from was nothing like this one. Also the air was cooler and a little damper… it was full of live. Her former some was suppose to be like this land, but for a strange reason, the land was mostly death and the air was always heavy with sorrow… maybe it was just the things that were done in the Academy the ones that made the place so, well, dead.

A thunder echoed close to the castle and the light illuminated for a very small moment the lawn form her new home and it brought back the memories. She remembered her best friend, the only one that really made time to talk to hear her and to play with her.

Kaja was the one that made it bearable to live at the Academy, but now she was gone and the only thing that was left was the knowledge of who killed her not too long ago.

A soft knock pulled her out of her thoughts. She didn't think as she got from her place near the window and walked over the door. She didn't think who would want her so late in the night, but it didn't matter to her. She could possibly kill whoever was outside her door.

She opened the door slowly, not really caring if she was in a battered white nightgown and she was showing garments that weren't exactly proper for a lady. Behind the door stood a small redheaded. Big green eyes watering and a small red nose running.

"Princess…" Shera whispered. The little heir was also in her nightclothes and she was trembling. Her bottom lip was quavering slightly and her hands were shaking. "How may I serve you?"

Another thunder echoed and the little girl covered her ears while making herself, if possible, smaller. "Please…" she murmured, "… just make it stop…"

"Uh?" Shera was at lost with that statement. She didn't have to wait too much to find out what was everything about.

Yet another thunder clashed with the earth and the redheaded started to cry openly. It down to Shera then. "Oh, you're scared of thunders." It wasn't a question, nor a statement… it was just the true.

The disinterested tone that she used made the Princess to look up suddenly. Fire danced behind her green eyes. She narrowed her gaze and Shera's eyebrow just raised in response. "How you dare?" The redheaded tone was harsh and it surprised the bodyguard a little.

"I didn't do anything." She wasn't afraid to answer right back… after all, she doubted that the girl would tell on her.

"You're supposed to make me safe." The harsh tone didn't match the soft, high voice. "You're not doing your work."

The older girl scoffed. "And what would I do?" Her voice raised a little. "Do you want me to go up there and ask the gods to stop the rain so your majesty could sleep peacefully?" the sarcasm was thick in her voice.

"You're my fuckin' bodyguard, do something!"

"Oh, right. I forgot Leucetios owed me… maybe I'll go and ask him to stop firing his thunder near you!"

"Why you stup-"

"It is everything alright?" Kimbra's curse was cut short when Betty came holding a candle high to look at their faces.

"As matter of fact, no." The redheaded turned to her governess. She pointed firmly at Shera. "I don't want her working for me." Another thunder echoed, but the girl didn't notice it. Her face was red with anger and her eyes were shining under the candle light.

Shera scoffed. "That's not for you t decide. It's the King request, so deal with it."

"I'm your Princess, you witch! You do what I want!" Shera' pained eyes just turn away from her; that had hit a nerve. She had been accused of being Satanas' daughter all her life and the girl comment had helped to remind her the things that had happened to her in her thirteen years alive.

"Kimbra." Betty scolded the Princess. "Stop being rude." She had noted the older girl's pain, but the Princess didn't.

"But she won't do as I say!" The redheaded was more than ready to throw a tantrum at any moment.

"Still. That's not reason to call somebody witch."

"It's alright." Shera's soft voice interrupted them. "I know where I came from and I know I'm wicked. I also know what my place is." Her eyes locked with Kimbra's. "My Princess, I promise I'll do my best to serve you." She kneeled in one knee and presented herself before the redheaded. "Please forgive my rudeness."

Kimbra stared at her with big shocked eyes. The pain behind those words had silence her and the way her bodyguard was acting only made her feel worse. Yet another thunder clashed as a lonely tear ran down Shera's pale face.

----

Kim's eye opened slowly. For a moment she didn't know where she was, but it came all down to her fast. The teen hero was in her former nemesis room, resting comfortably under green sheets. She freed a hand from under the cover and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her palm. She sat and looked at the clock. It was 12:30.

'_How did I manage to sleep that much?' _she thought. _'In fact, how did I even get here?' _She remembered going to school with Bonnie and Tara in Shego's car; she remembered crying and she remembering not going to class, but other than that, the memories were a little blurry.

It didn't matter. She was in Shego's house and so, she was fine. She decided since she wasn't going to school anytime soon, she was going to spent the day with her favorite thief.

She tossed the sheets from her and made her way out of the comfy bed. Looking down, she realized that, yet again, Shego had changed her clothes. She was wearing an oversized button up shirt. It was light green and it smelled like Shego. Even her socks had been replaced with a pair of fluffy green ones.

Just out of curiosity, she lifted the shirt and inspected her panties. She was a little disappointed when she saw that she was still wearing the ones she put that morning. _I wish Shego had change 'em._ She didn't thin where that came from; it was just something she felt.

With a small sigh she replaced the shirt over her underwear and made her way out of the room.

Her first instinct was to check con the gym; after all, her Shego spent most of her time up there. She started for there, but loud laughs made her change directions. She climbed down the stairs and she found herself staring at the most comical scene of all.

There was Shera and Kimbra, laughing their heads off. Ok, so that wasn't something strange. The thing that made her feel like erupting in laugh was Shego.

The thief was standing near the entrance of the kitchen. She was wearing a light green apron that read: "Sexiest Chef". That was quiet the surprise, since Kim recalled Shego using an apron and hating every minute of it. So that was strange, but the funny thing was that Shego was covered in flour. A lot of flour.

"Who the hell did it?" Shego's voice was low and full of menace.

Kim could hold it longer. She burst into laughter. Cold emerald eyes turned to her, making her stop suddenly. A cold shiver ran down her back.

"Was it you?" The green hued female hands were shaking furiously, as if trying to prevent herself of murdering her protégé.

"Hell no," Kim even raised her hands, as if defending herself. "I just woke up."

Shego's eyes then turned to the smallest redheaded. "My little Princess, I believe we need to talk."

Kimbra smirked. "Sure thing." She said, standing up from the couch. "But first you have to catch me." And with that she was gone from the room. Shego ran behind her, following to the back yard of her home.

"Are she gonna be alright?" Kim asked once they were gone.

"Who, Shede?"

Kim shook her head. "I mean Kim."

Shera scoffed. "I have never seen someone catching the Princess. Eve I had to struggle when I used to chase her around her father castle."

After being quite for almost a minute. Kim spoke up again. "She's in so much trouble, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

Another minute passed, and it was this time Shera who broke the silence. "Shit!" She exclaimed before sprinting to where they left.

The teen hero not really knowing what to do just followed after them. She passed an opened glass door and found herself in the portal of what looked like a small forest.

There were several trees and some bushes before where she stood. There were so many kinds of plants that it was making her feel kind of lost. The air was cooler in there than it had been in the house and there was a little of heaviness around her.

She was sure that she started walking deeper into the yard she would be lost within minutes, so she decided to just wait to see who the first Shego to catch the Princess was. Besides, if she started walking, she was sure she could wet her socks-covered feet, they were Shego, she didn't want to anger the elder female more by ruining her clothes.

Somewhere deep inside her she was hoping it was Shera the one to found Shego. There was just something that bothered Kim every time Shego was with the Princess. She could recall easily when Shego had bathed the little redheaded… it triggered inside of her a really deep felling of pain and insecurity.

'_What would happen if Shego decides that she suddenly likes Kimbra most? I mean she is cute, naughty, helpless__ but, most of all, she is just like me when I was young._ Kim thought bitterly. _Sure enough… the Princess is better than me._

"Hey, you ok?" Shego's voice called Kim from deep her thoughts. She was carrying a kicking Princess over her shoulder.

Kim blinked some tears away. "Yeah, I'm just fine." _You liar…_

Shego putted her cargo down and the Princess wasted no time running yet again from her. "Kim, just stop lying to me. You already owe me a spanking; you want to increase your debt with me?"

Kim blinked again at that. _Do I owe her WHAT?!! Oh, right, earlier I apologized for crying on her shirt. _"Is there a way to avoid that?" She asked with a little pout.

Shego, on the other hand, was starting to lose her patience with the teen. She was covered in flour and Kim lying to her was something that was making her even more frustrated. "Not a chance in hell." She pinched her nose with one hand. She was feeling a headache coming her way. "But if you want avoid a double one you better start talking to me."

The teen sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it… please?"

Shego just stared at her. She had to remember that the girl was in pain, was confused and her emotions had been a roller coaster recently. After a moment or two, she too sighed. "Fine. But rule number two, you stop lying to me from now on, got it? Otherwise you'll be over my knee as soon as we are alone."

Kim gulped. "Ok."

"Good, let go insides, I need a shower." Her mood hadn't improved, but she hoped warm water to cool her down some.

----

A/N: I know I'm been missing since a long time ago, and I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't made time to really write something. The idea is there and I'm more than ready to write, but I just don't have time. Sorry for this chapter, that is somehow plotless, but I hope it'll be a brigde to the next part of the story. Again, sorry.


	19. Petition

Paste your document here

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

2FaceMyFate

Feifei08

charis~chan

There is a petition online at change org. Sign it, please. Just go there and search fanfiction. You'll see it when it comes up. Support your fellow readers and writers by signing this petition. Thank you all for you support and for reading my stories.

...


End file.
